


Prom-a-Drama

by tuanpark



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't ask me why, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Joy and Jinyoung are siblings, Like both are very very minor, M/M, Minor Bullying, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Minor Violence, So many parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanpark/pseuds/tuanpark
Summary: Park Jinyoung is the valedictorian and vice president of their class. He’s also part of the drama club. The principal just informed Jinyoung that his precious drama club might be defunded unless their next show is a hit. Mark Tuan is the popular captain of the basketball team. It’s also his dream to be Prom King. Upon learning that two of the most popular students on campus are planning to run against Mark for Prom Royalty, Mark’s chances of winning just got a whole lot slimmer. So obviously Mark and Jinyoung should pretend to be a couple to gain more popularity, right? Obviously.





	1. Dramarama

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is my first GOT7 fic, and my first kpop fic as well. Please take good care of me! *bows* This work is self-beta'd, so I'm absolutely sorry if there are any mistakes that I didn't catch. I appreciate kudos and comments. I honest to god love all the kpop groups and idols mentioned in this fic, so please forgive me if I depict your biases in a slightly negative light. :( I need antagonists after all.
> 
> There will probably be about 6-8 or so chapters. I have already laid out the whole plot, and now I just need to write down all the scenes. I promise I will finish this story. ^_^
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, and all the scenes written are purely fiction.
> 
> Follow me [@twinkytuan](https://twitter.com/twinkytuan) on twitter or at [morkjin](http://morkjin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Jinyoung surveys himself in the mirror. At first glance, one would think everything looks peachy, but Jinyoung knows every inch that he could see of his body, every crease that shows on his face. He knows of the little bags that have been forming under his eyes for weeks now, notices them getting deeper and deeper every day he gets fewer than four hours of sleep.

Which is why when his sister barges in his room asking if he’d seen her concealer, he shrugs and replies that he doesn’t even know _what that is, Sooyoung, so can you please leave and kindly shut the door?_

She eyes him warily but walks out nonetheless, gently closing the door behind her. A beat passes, and Jinyoung is pulling the drawer on his desk, taking out said concealer triumphantly. Their skin tone is close enough that Jinyoung can use her concealer without it being noticeable, unless one places their face right in front of him and looks at him closely. He applies some right on the shadow of his eye bags, not the bags itself as google had so kindly pointed out. He rubs at it until it’s even with his skin, until the eye bags that were so prominent earlier now look like they’re barely there. 

He cards his hand through his hair in an attempt to slick it back. He does it once, twice, even three times before giving up. All it does is bounce back to its usual place, parted just slightly to the right of center. He pouts for a second before pinching his cheeks, wondering when they’ve gotten so puffy. He brushes the thought away with the explanation of stress and lack of water.

Attempting to smile (google says smiling to yourself in the mirror makes you happier), he picks up his glasses, thin and black-rimmed, and situates it right above the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t truly need it, per se. In fact, his vision is near perfect, except that his left eye is a bit nearsighted.

Satisfied with his look, he grabs his backpack and hurries outside without a second thought. He’s wearing an ivory sweater on top of his uniform, the front tucked behind belted, black pants while the back is left free. It’s not an exciting look, but he thinks it’s very nice to look at—plain and fashionable without being too outlandish.

Outlandish has never been Jinyoung’s style. In fact, if someone asked the student body what they thought of Park Jinyoung, half of them would answer something along the lines of “sassy vice president” and “boring” while the other half would look confused and ask “the Principal?”

So it’s safe to say that Jinyoung’s life hasn’t been exciting. Truly, the most thrilling part of his life is the bus ride to school, because he never knows if he'll be sitting with a crazy person, an insane parent, or his silly best friend Yugyeom.

He already knows that luck is not with him today as he sees his friend of ten years approaching, wearing his uniform with the first button undone. He’s searching excitedly for Jinyoung with a cheeky smile on his face. It gets even bigger when he finally gets spotted.

“Hey, Jinyoung!” Yugyeom greets brightly as he plops down to the seat next to Jinyoung. His smile is too bright for Jinyoung, and Jinyoung wonders how he can be so happy and joyful all the time while all Jinyoung can muster up at the moment is a tight lipped smile.

“What’s wrong with you?” Yugyeom asks as he puts his backpack in front of him and takes his phone out.

“Nothing,” Jinyoung answers honestly. “I’ve just been really tired lately. You know, school stuff. 

“I know exactly what you mean. Speaking of, do you think you could help me with Chemistry again this weekend?” Yugyeom is looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Jinyoung releases an exaggerated sigh.

“Oh, come on, Jinyoung! You can make fun of me all you want today, and I promise I won’t even snap back!” Yugyeom says with his hands up. It’s a very tempting offer. 

Jinyoung acts as if he’s in deep thought. And then Yugyeom takes both of their hands and forms a prayer stance.

“Please, please, please!” Yugyeom’s eyes are closed now, lips moving quickly. And Jinyoung can do nothing but laugh and relent.

“Alright, alright,” Jinyoung answers with a genuine smile. “It’s not like I have anything to do over the weekend anyway.”

“Thanks, Jinyoung!” And just like that, Yugyeom turns back to his phone and begins tapping furiously as if he didn’t just beg his heart out. Seriously, this kid.

Jinyoung takes his earphones and plugs them in, closing his eyes as he does so. He lets the music fill his ears and rests his head on the younger boy’s shoulder. It doesn’t take long before he falls asleep to the tune of the music and the mellow flow of the bus ride.

Jinyoung is shaken awake by Yugyeom, telling him that they’re here and that Jinyoung drooled on his shoulders so he should give Yugyeom some money for a new shirt. Jinyoung lazily opens his eyes before stretching out a big yawn. The ride generally takes fifteen minutes, but Jinyoung feels as if he only slept for one.

“Shut up” is the only thing Jinyoung mutters before standing up and following Yugyeom to the exit. From the stop, it’s a 4 minute walk. They both know every step by now, every crevice and crack on the sidewalk. So Jinyoung walks with his eyes half closed while Yugyeom keeps his eyes on his phone, texting as quickly as ever.

They keep in comfortable silence until they reach the school. It’s still a bit early, so the front is not yet buzzing with students and car honks from impatient drivers. Though the outside is bare, the halls are decorated with some people who were dropped off early for god knows why. At the end of the hall, there are students sitting down against the lockers, concentrating on whatever they have on their hands. Near the stairs by the entrance are usually where the athletes prefer to hang out in their massive jackets and smirking faces.

He’s generally good at remembering names and faces since they have a medium-sized student body. He passes Jongin and his circle of jocks with a roll of his eyes. How to begin describing Jongin and his mindless posse. Kim Jongin is the epitome of popular. First of all, he’s the Football team captain, so that’s already a ticket to a good high school life. He’s an amazing dancer as well, and he likes to showcase it in the yearly talent shows with his best friend Sehun who isn’t so bad himself. Where Jongin goes, Sehun goes. Where they go, the party follows. They’re both really good looking if Jinyoung had to be honest. But all those good looks really go to waste whenever the two open their obnoxious mouths.

Jinyoung truly despises how his school feels very much like one of those high schools people see in those cheesy TV shows, all cliques and politics and not much else besides the occasional drama. Jinyoung tries to stay away from them because those can get pretty ugly. He likes to stay in his own little bubble of 4.2 GPAs and drama club.

Jinyoung isn’t fond of these walls. Whoever said that high school was the best four years of their lives were either popular or complete, utter liars.

“Whoa!” Yugyeom exclaims with his face buried deep to his phone. Jinyoung always wondered how the youngster could walk without bumping into anyone. “Jungkook just texted me that Jongin and Seulgi are going to be running for Prom King and Queen.”

Jinyoung scoffs. “Two of the most popular people in school is running for prom royalty. Big whoop. How is this news?”

Yugyeom tries to look affronted. “It’s not. I’m just relaying juicy deets about our fellow students.”

“Unless it’s something about how people think I’m beautiful, I don’t want to hear it.” Jinyoung scrunches his nose. “And please don’t ever say deets again.”

They’re heading towards their lockers when the principal, standing in front of the door to the office, spots them and approaches them with posture fit for a king.

Jinyoung halts in his step and pulls the younger boy towards him. “Yugyeom, why is Principal Park marching towards us?” Jinyoung asks quietly so that only the two of them can hear. “What did you do this time?” 

Yugyeom looks about as puzzled as he usually does whenever Jinyoung tries to tutor him in Chemistry. “I didn’t do anything, I swear!” He promises right before Principal Park finally reaches them.

“Good morning!” He greets them royally as Jinyoung and Yugyeom both slightly bow in respect before greeting him back in unison.

“Mr. Park, I was wondering if I could have a word.” Principal Park says with a confident voice. It wasn’t a question.

“Of course,” Jinyoung replies with a tight smile.

“Very well then, follow me.” He declares before giving Yugyeom a look. “Mr. Kim.” And then he’s marching away with Jinyoung hot on his heels. Jinyoung looks back at Yugyeom mouthing for help, for explanation, for _something_ , but the other boy can offer nothing but a helpless shrug.

With a gulp, Jinyoung walks through the door held open by Principal Park.

“Right this way,” Principal Park announces as he struts to his office. Generally, Jinyoung likes being invited to the principal’s office, because it usually involved matters of awards and other non-menacing things. Today though, the office feels threatening. The mahogany desk looks a little sharper than usual. The picture of Principal Park’s family seems to be mocking him in laughter. And had that stapler always resembled a whale ready to bite someone’s finger off?

“Well don’t just stand there. Please sit.” The Principal says with a faux bright voice.

Jinyoung is standing at the doorway awkwardly and looks at the rounded chair. It’s one of the ones that spin around, and Jinyoung isn’t sure if he wants to sit on a spinning chair because he thinks he’s going to be sick. He takes a deep breath and walks forward nonetheless, trying to keep his composure as much as possible.

“You’re probably wondering why I wanted to talk with you, and I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but please let me finish this with as little interruption as possible. Understood?” 

Jinyoung nods, feeling uneasy by his stern voice and steely face.

“As you most probably know, the district has been slowly cutting our school budget by the year.” The Principal begins, speaking with a tight voice. “And I deeply wish that the school can provide everything the students need.”

The Principal pauses, almost assessing if Jinyoung will interject. But Jinyoung doesn’t really get what Principal Park is getting at, so he just nods again. Principal Park seems satisfied with that and continues.

“However, as we know that that is not possible, I must pull funding from certain clubs and activities.” 

Another pause. Jinyoung feels his heartbeat quicken. 

“Trust me when I say that this is not a matter of which clubs are more important than others. It is…” Principal Park hesitates, as if trying to carefully measure his words to make them seem as kind and sincere as possible. “merely a logical decision based on the mathematics of which clubs spend the most funding without supporting itself.”

Jinyoung keeps his lips shut. Grinding his teeth in front of the Principal would probably be deemed disrespectful. And while he usually has good standing with the elder, he doesn’t want to push his luck. 

“We both know that the Drama Club has not been selling many tickets to their plays.” It wasn’t stated as a jab, but Jinyoung takes offense nonetheless. “Before last year, this wasn’t a problem. But seeing our funding dwindling, I must now be very careful on where to put the money lest the school falls into more debt.”

Jinyoung has to clear his throat before speaking. “So you wish to defund the Drama Club.” It’s a statement more than anything.

Principal Park audibly sighs, and Jinyoung has to bite his cheek before he says something he regrets. “That is very possible, Mr. Park. With a heavy heart, I must do what is best for the school. But I have a pro-”

“And I’m guessing none of the sport clubs are affected.” Jinyoung states. The Principal is caught off guard by the accusation, if one could call it that, but he gathers himself rather quickly. 

“That is… correct again, Mr. Park. But you must realize that sports club on their own are self-sustaining.”

Jinyoung is seething. This is completely unfair.

“Of course,” Jinyoung starts, voice accusatory. His composure falters a bit, and he’s just about to speak his mind in colorful words before the Principal Park assures him with a hand and what seems to be a genuine smile. 

“Mr. Park, please. There is no time for that. I also wanted to inform you that this decision isn’t set in stone, or at least not completely. Not if you can avoid it.” 

At this sudden information, Jinyoung perks up. “Well why didn’t you say so earlier?” To which the Principal replied with a raised brow. 

“I tried to tell you before you so kindly interrupted me.” Jinyoung flushes at this. “I will let the Drama Club continue to exist if they can execute a very successful Spring Performance. If the seasonal performances continue to… to be…”

 “A flop.” Jinyoung says flatly. “You can say it; it won’t hurt my pride. Unlike the athletes.”

“…unsuccessful, then I will have no choice but to terminate the club. Are these terms agreeable?” Principal Park says with a voice that suggests there is no bargaining from this.

“Yes, sir.” Jinyoung answers, standing up and bowing. And then he leaves the office without a second word, knowing very well that Principal Park is watching him with a curious gaze.

The second he steps out of the office, Jinyoung can breathe again. He doesn’t waste time hurrying toward his and Yugyeom’s lockers. Jinyoung sees his friend’s familiar back at the end of the hallway and starts running like there’s no tomorrow. In his bid to maneuver through the crowd as fast as possible, he notices someone who’s looking down on his phone with silver-blonde hair. With the other person not paying attention like this, Jinyoung knows what’s going to happen before it does. As if everything’s in slow motion, Jinyoung collides against the other boy, and they both go sliding down the floor in a heap of limbs and curses. 

The pain takes a while to register. He’s on his stomach with his arms splayed out in front of him like he’s Superman when he feels his chest throbbing, knowing there’ll be a bruise there tomorrow. Jinyoung merely rests his forehead on the cold tiles, voice in a soft whisper.

“This has got to be…”

 

*******

  

“…the worst day of my life!”

Jackson, startled, steers the car slightly to the left before his reflexes urge him to swerve back to the correct lane.

Jackson looks at his best mate like he’s grown two heads. Mark Tuan never shouts. In fact he doesn’t even talk much unless it’s to people he’s close with, but Mark thinks this is something worth screaming about. 

“Will you please not scream my ear off? It almost got us killed! Imagine if there was a car on the other lane. If I wasn’t dead yet, I’m sure I would be once my father sees the wreck that would’ve been his car. Would you have paid for my funeral, Mark Tuan? Huh?”

“Well there wasn’t a car so what’s your point?” Mark says before looking at his phone again, wondering if he read the text correctly.

“The point is, Mark, we could’ve have been dead!” Jackson replies. “Or worse, I could’ve been grounded for life.” Jackson shudders at the thought.

“Okay, okay, whatever. But look,” Mark says, displaying his phone towards Jackson.

“Mark, I’m kind of driving. So I kind of can’t take my eyes off the road, so if you could please kind of just tell me what the fuck i-”

“Bambam just texted me that Taehyung texted him a screenshot of Sehun saying that Jongin is running for Prom King.” Mark says in one breath. 

Jackson makes a confused face, lasting a mere second before he asks, “Wait, why didn’t Taehyung just text you directly? I mean, you’re closer to him than Bambam, right?”

“I don’t know why he didn’t text me directly. And maybe?” Mark wonders if that’s true, but instantly shakes his head before they get off track. “That’s not the point, Jackson. Jongin is running for Prom King.” Mark emphasizes the last sentence to give it a sense of urgency, but Jackson doesn’t seem to be affected.

“So? With a proper campaign, you could beat him 55-45 easily.” Jackson brags, turning into the school parking lot. There are quite a bit of cars lined up in front of them.

Mark thinks about Jackson’s rough estimate thoroughly. He guesses that may be true.

“That doesn’t matter in this case.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Jongin’s running mate is Kang Seulgi.” At this Jackson presses the break hard, and both of them are pushed forward by the force of it. Jackson turns to look at him, but as he does so, the person behind them honks. Jackson slowly rolls down his window and gives the person behind them the finger.

Mark chuckles as he hears the miffed sound of the person shouting “Hey, man, fuck you too!” before Jackson can roll up his window fast enough. Jackson spots an empty parking space. He presses his lips together as he quickly fits into it with relative ease.

Once situated, Jackson turns off the engine and faces Mark. With an exaggerated sigh, he places his hand on older boy’s shoulder and says, “You’re fucked.”

Jackson is out the door laughing before Mark can punch his arm.

Mark gets out of the car, hurrying to catch up to his best friend.

“I’m serious. What am I gonna do?”

Jackson sighs as he pushes the school’s front door open.

“Why do you even want to be Prom King anyway? You already know you’re one of the most popular guys on campus.”

“Yeah, Jacks, but I want to be more than that.”

“Dude, you’re already Basketball captain. You’re probably gonna get a scholarship for it too. And you already made history by bringing us to Regionals for the first time in eight years.” Jackson has a point, but Mark is stubborn.

“I don’t want to just be known as the Basketball guy. I want to be known as the best.”

“Okay, Ash Ketchum.” Jackson snickers. Mark just rolls his eyes. 

“Like, I don’t just want to be one of the popular guys on campus. I want to be the most popular one here. I want to be known as _the_ guy. The one every girl wants and every guy strives to be. I want something solid to remind me of that fact. And I think being Prom King will prove all that.”

“Wow,” Jackson looks at him with feigned worship. “Who would have known that underneath the quiet walls of Mark Tuan stood the most narcissistic guy in all of the Northern Hemisphere.”

“I’m serious,” Mark pouts. “Never mind. You’re no help.”

They make their way to their lockers, quickly taking the items they need for today.

“On the contrary, I have an idea!”

Mark eyes him warily. Jackson continues anyway.

“We both know that you and Jongin are about as popular as each other, give or take.” Jackson begins. “Kang Seulgi is also no pushover. The girl is as hot as they come. Smart too. And passionate, don’t forget passionate. Especially when she dances, have you-”

“Can you get to your point?” Mark tries, sighing. Jackson has a rather strong obsession with Kang Seulgi. How to begin describing Kang Seulgi. Kang Seulgi is probably the embodiment of intelligence and professionalism. First of all, she’s the valedictorian and the president of their class, so that’s already a ticket to a good college life. He thinks Park Jinyoung is the valedictorian as well, but how that works, Mark isn’t really sure. Anyway, she’s a talented dancer, and her singing is pretty good. Mark remembers watching her during one of the previous talent shows and being unable to keep his eyes off her. Jackson was worse, couldn't shut up about her for days. She doesn’t go anywhere without her best friends, Wendy and Sooyoung. Some freshman girl has also started hanging out with them too. Yeri or something or other. They’re a beautiful bunch, alright. Rumor has it she has a girlfriend in college, some seriously gorgeous girl whose beauty is only comparable by idols and actresses. These rumors have yet to be proven true. They've yet to be proven untrue as well.

“Right. We just have to find you a partner who is just as pretty and popular as Kang Seulgi. You’d be hard pressed to find someone that good, but just by yourself, even you can’t beat Jongin and Seulgi in a popularity contest.” Jackson says matter of factly. And for once, Mark thinks his idiotic best friend has finally said something smart.

“Well, lets think who I can ask.” Mark says, pondering. His mind immediately goes to the cheerleaders. “How about Nayeon? Head cheerleader. Could work.”

“She’s not a senior yet, man.”

“Oh? How about the other one. Jihyo?” Mark asks.

“Dude, she’s a sophomore. Where the fuck have you been?”

“Uh...Wendy?”

“Mark, my friend, tell me. Do you really think she’ll run against Seulgi?” Jackson says sarcastically. Mark feel stupid. There’s no way she would go up against her best friend.

“How about Krystal from Class 4-D?”

“Yeah. She’s super pretty,” Jackson says quickly, but has a look of hesitation. “But she’s not the sharpest tool in the shed. We'll keep her in the _maybe_ pile.”

“I got it!” Mark exclaims. This one is a good one. “Bae Suzy.”

Jackson nods along as if considering how good the idea is.

“I think that’s it,” Jackson bites his lips. “She’s absolutely gorgeous, and she’s the girl’s Tennis team captain.”

Mark grins as if his future has just been saved. He walks Jackson to class 4-C. His best friend is not stupid, really, but he has a tendency to slack off during the most important times of the year. Mark practically skips to his own classroom down the hall at 4-A with all the really bright students of his class.

As soon as he enters, he immediately feels the usual chill between the front two students. Jinyoung and Seulgi are giving each other the cold shoulder, as they have always been since middle school years. The two have always been like this, rivalling each other in everything. Mark remembers that one debate session during History class in sophomore year. Their arguments had lasted the whole period, with Seulgi’s group being declared the winner. Mark will not forget the look of rage plastered on Jinyoung’s face at the end of that class. He got his revenge last year though when Mark was forced to do a Biology project with Jinyoung because Mark was absent and nobody wanted to partner with stick-up-his-ass Jinyoung. While Jinyoung had definitely been bossy, Mark was grateful that Jinyoung was a doer and proactive. They ended up getting the best score in the whole junior class, beating Seulgi and Wendy’s project by a mere .5 points. Mark also will not forget the look of pure satisfaction and smugness on Jinyoung’s face that day. Seulgi has upped him this year though as she was voted class president while Jinyoung is only vice president.

“Kang,” Mark greets her.

“Tuan,” she says back sweetly, but her eyes are sharp with intent. Mark Tuan is not one known to be scared, but apparently there are three on his list of fears. The first is his mom, the second is spiders, and the third seems to be Kang Seulgi.

“I heard you’re running with Jongin for prom,” Mark tries. He seriously hopes Bambam is wrong, but Mark has never been known to be lucky.

“Well you heard correctly. You’re running as well, right?” She questions, challenging.

“I’ll be winning, you mean.” Mark answers with as much conviction as he can, which is to say not much at all. It seems Seulgi can tell as well, if her reply is anything to go by. 

“I don’t see how you could win without the academic students on your side,” Seulgi smirks.

“Yeah? Just watch me.” Mark tries to sound convincing, but even he can tell it’s a weak retort. 

“Hmm,” She says dismissively, and Mark can hear the mocking tone in there. He absolutely loathes it. He simply bites his lips and turns to Jinyoung. Ah, Park Jinyoung.

“Hey, princess.” Mark says teasingly.

“Fuck off, Mark.” Jinyoung spits. It’s different from his usual ‘Tuan’. Sitting with his back rigid, Jinyoung doesn’t take his eyes off the empty board. Mark raises his brows at this.

“Well, well, looks like someone’s having a bad day.” Mark smirks, snickering. “Stick bigger than usual? How about you let me help you unwind after school.”

He always liked pushing Jinyoung’s buttons. It’s an absolute joy watching the boy’s cheeks turn pinker than his lips as the tips of his big ears turn red. Today though, that’s not the case. Jinyoung turns to him, lips tight and eyes piercing behind his glasses.

“Why don’t you poke fun at someone else, Tuan? My patience is really thin today.” The class quiets down as if listening in on their conversation.

Mark crouches down and sets his elbows on top of Jinyoung’s desk. He’s biting his lips and searching Jinyoung’s face when Mark’s line of sight lands on the chalky texture under Jinyoung’s eyes. Honestly, he doesn’t mean to say it. It just comes out is all. He was just thinking innocently about it, but curse his mouth for never listening.

“Are you wearing concealer?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and then they zero in on Mark, gaze a hundred times more threatening that Seulgi’s expression just a minute ago. There are now four things on Mark’s list of fears, and at the top of the list is a furious Park Jinyoung. Mark’s hope that he didn’t say it too loudly was killed by the sound of light snickers from some of their classmates.

Jinyoung stands up abruptly, and Mark mirrors him just because. And then their homeroom teacher strides in taking in the situation.

“Class, settle down,” he says commandingly. Jinyoung doesn’t move and neither does Mark. Mark knows his mouth his open because he's willing it to say sorry to Jinyoung, but Mark thinks that Jinyoung might just slap him if he says another word, so he doesn’t.

“That’s enough, Mr. Park and Mr. Tuan.” The strict tone of their teacher has both the students retreating. Jinyoung slowly sits down, cheeks pinker than his lips. 

Wendy’s voice is staticky in the intercom as she does her usual morning announcement. Mark drags himself to his chair as fast he can. He sits two seats behind Jinyoung and takes note of the red tint on the tips of his big ears.

Good job, Mark. Mission accomplished.

Weirdly, Mark feels anything but victorious.


	2. Planarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing an update! Sorry if there are mistakes! Have fun reading :)

Unlike other schools, theirs has a different system where students are expected to stay in one classroom. The teachers come to them rather than the other way around, and it’s a pretty neat arrangement because the students get to have a seat to call their own. They're not allowed to doodle on it or put graffiti and stickers, but people break those rules anyway. Like others, Mark stuffs his table with textbooks, notebooks, school supplies, and snacks. Whatever doesn’t fit usually goes to his locker in the hallway. All their classes are about an hour long with a break in between lasting ten minutes. 

His morning goes by in a blur of notes and thoughts of Seulgi’s words. It had rang true. While the combined popularity of Mark and Bae Suzy would be more or less equaling that of Jongin and Seulgi’s popularity, Mark wants this situation to be a sure win. Jongin has football, Mark has basketball. Jongin has looks, but Mark has looks of his own as well. Jongin and Seulgi probably have the dance club at their feet, but Suzy has tennis. Suzy has incomparable looks, but Seulgi is not that far behind.

Seulgi has academics, Mark and Suzy don’t have that. And therein lies the problem. As always, Kang Seulgi is right. The biggest hole in Mark’s plan is the academic branch of campus. Seulgi is class president and valedictorian. How can Mark and Suzy compete with that?

He’s brought back to Earth when the bell rings. Mark looks at the clock and realizes that it’s lunch time already. Has he really been brooding for that long? He chances a look at Jinyoung’s seat and sees that the other boy has already left, and Mark feels something close to guilt building in his throat. His body automatically brings him to the cafeteria where a long lunch line is forming.

Mark doesn’t even crack a smile at the usual poster of the broccoli with the caption _Bite me_. Mark and Jackson always laugh at that. He mindlessly gets his food. Cafeteria food is generally gross, but today it seems even ickier than usual.

He takes a look at their usual table and sees Jackson crazily waving his arms like the child he is, with Bambam munching at his side, trademark silver-blonde hair and all. Mark walks over sluggishly before plopping down with a silent groan. He feels like he’s doubled in age in the last few hours.

“Boy, have we got news for you,” Jackson begins excitedly, fingers working like the evil henchman he is. When Mark doesn’t seem the slightest bit delighted at that, Jackson immediately stops.

“What’s wrong Markie-poo?”

Oh god. That nickname has _got to go._

“Seulgi said something to me this morning that’s been on my mind,” Mark starts, calculating. “And I can’t help but believe she’s right.”

Jackson seems to perk up at the mention of Seulgi’s name. Traitor.

“What did she say?” Bambam asks, leaning closer with a mouthful of cafeteria meat. Honestly, is this even considered food?

“In terms of sports, Suzy and I are probably tied with Jongin and Seulgi.” Mark begins.

“Yeah, we’ve already been over this.”

“In terms of looks, the four of us are also pretty on par.”

“There’s the egotistical Markie I know and love.” Jackson adds.

“Listen,” Mark tries. “But when it comes to influence over the academic students, Seulgi is valedictorian and class president. Suzy and I have nothing against that.”

Jackson and Bambam are silent now. They chew on their food for a minute, and Mark could practically see the wheels in their minds turning for solutions.

A few minutes pass before Jackson’s eyes light up.

“I have a plan,” he announces to the table. “This plan is sure-fire.”

“No,” Mark says immediately.

“What? You haven’t even heard it yet.”

“No. The last time you said something is _sure-fire_ , we nearly set the boys bathroom in flames, and we got a week of detention. Not to mention I was grounded for a whole month. A whole month.” Mark thinks back to last year when Mark was feeling super stressed, and Jackson said he had the perfect idea. He claimed that one of his college friends said this was a _sure-fire_ way to get rid of stress. And then they were smoking cigarettes in the boys bathroom, each hit followed by a coughing fit. When a teacher walked in and saw the smoke, he immediately yelled for them to come out. Mark, nervous, had accidentally let go of the cigarette.

Remember how Mark said he wasn’t lucky? The cigarette had landed on the toilet paper, causing it to catch on fire. Jackson was quick enough to flush the cigarette down the toilet, and Mark and Jackson played it off like they were playing with fire in the stall. As there were no evidence of cigarettes or weed, the two weren’t suspended. Mark did get an earful from his parents though, his mom mostly, lecturing him about cigarettes (how she knew, Mark could never guess; he thinks it’s probably mom powers) and how they mess up your lungs, or worse, your life.

“No need to dwell on the dark past, bestie,” Jackson says, even though Mark’s sure from the tone of his voice that he’s currently dwelling on it too. “This one is foolproof! Trust.”

Mark just bites his lip in reply.

“Bambam, why don’t you tell Markie here what you just told me a few minutes ago.”

Bambam, looking like a deer caught in headlights, simply shrugs and begins.

“Well, you know when I texted you about Taehyung texting me a screenshot of Sehun saying that Jongin and Seulgi are running for Prom King and Queen?”

Mark nods. How could he forget?

“Well right after that, Park Jinyoung, ever the graceful man he is, full on ran into me. Though I guess I was also at fault as I was just texting you without looking at the hallway.” Bambam adds thoughtfully.

“Is that why he was unusually short-tempered today?” Mark asks himself.

“Park Jinyoung? Short-tempered? When is he not?” Jackson laughs quietly.

“That’s not all of it,” Bambam continues explaining. “He helped me up and everything after that, but I think he was already looking mad as hell before he crashed into me. Anyway, he apologized and went straight to Kim Yugyeom.”

“Who?” Mark finds himself asking.

“Tall. My class. Good looking but has hair like a coconut?”

“Ah. Yes.”

“Since I'm the world's greatest detective, I eavesdropped on their conversation. Apparently, Principal Park Jin-young is thinking of possibly defunding all non self-sustaining clubs on campus unless they become, well… self-sustaining. Something about cuts on the school budget.” Bambam waits for Mark to get it. Mark takes a while, brows furrowed before it hits him.

“Oh… Drama club might get defunded, won’t it?” So that’s why he was unusually feisty, or at least, feistier than usual.

“Mhm.” Bambam nods.

“And how does this piece of information help me?” Mark asks, turning to Jackson. Jackson sighs as if Mark’s hopeless.

“Park Jinyoung is basically trying to find any way to save his precious club.” Jackson begins, and Mark doesn’t miss the way Jackson says it with slight disgust. Drama club isn’t that bad. Really. “He’s weak right now, vulnerable. He also has a never-ending rivalry with Kang Seulgi.”

Mark still doesn’t get where this is going.

“Seulgi is right about you not being able to tap into the academic side of campus when she’s valedictorian and class president. But someone else who’s just as smart and just as capable could be at your disposal. He’s the valedictorian, vice president, and head of the Drama club.”

Mark, Jackson, and Bambam slowly turn their head towards a table with four guys casually eating their lunch. They’re all sporting different shades of brown hair and eating with expressions as intense as Mark’s and his buddies.

“Park Jinyoung is the key to all your problems, Markie. Like Seulgi, he can influence the academics. He even has influence over the Drama club, who for sure has ties with the Glee club and possibly the Dance team. Possibly.”

“So what? Make him fall in love with me in two months? I don’t think that’s possible. There’s no breaking that guy.”

Jackson gives him a confused look.

“Love? What gave you that idea?”

Mark stays silent, feeling warmth creep up his cheeks. When Jackson accepts that Mark isn’t going to say anything else, he continues.

“Nobody said anything about love, my man. All you have to do is ask him to pretend to be your boyfriend.”

“What if he says no?” Bambam asks, curious. Mark sees Jackson smirk devilishly.

“He won’t. He’s ruthless, but he’s selfless. He’d do anything to save his Drama club.” Jackson turns to Mark. “You just need to convince him that pretending to date you would benefit the club. Your popularity will surely bring in some tickets to their upcoming performance, and you can make the whole basketball team to go with their friends and significant others.”

“What will people think of a gay couple?” Mark is curious.

“Dude, it’s the 21st century. Literally nobody cares.” Jackson tries.

“That’s not true.”

“Fine. Then your platform will be that of progressivism. That way, you can also get the queer community on your side. Foolproof.”

Mark ponders a bit on this. Jackson is looking at him smugly, expectant and ever self-righteous. Bambam already looks sold on the idea. He keeps his gaze on Jinyoung’s usual table. One of them makes eye contact with him (JP or PB or whatever) and proceeds to nudge Jinyoung on the stomach. Jinyoung simply looks at where his friend is pointing, and Mark meets his eyes for the first time since the concealer incident a few hours ago. Jinyoung fakes a grin at him and gives him the finger before flicking his hair and turning to his friends, a regular smile etched on his face.

Jackson and Bambam laugh.

This sure is going to be difficult.

Bambam and Jackson agree that Mark should ask Jinyoung about it today, but Mark isn’t so sure.

They eat for a few more minutes, talking and cracking jokes as usual. Then the bell rings, signaling that lunch time is over.

They each go to their respective classrooms, Bambam on the second floor where all the sophomore classes are at, and Mark and Jackson just a hall apart in the fourth floor with all the seniors.

He heads straight for his seat, eyes wandering to Jinyoung who is resolutely looking at anywhere and everywhere except Mark. That’s fine, he totally deserves that.

Mr. Han’s class is Economics, and Mark finds himself looking at the window waiting for the sun to go lower. His hour long class ends up feeling like three, and Mark wants to drown his brain because he’s going to rot from boredom. As soon as it ends, Jinyoung is out the door before Mark can even get up from his seat. There’s a ten minute gap after every class, and Mark is about to start following but thinks better of it. Jinyoung will be back.

Behind him he hears Namjoon and Hoseok talking about that new girl group with killer moves. Mark almost rolls his eyes. Almost. A little to the front right, he thinks if he strains enough, he might be able to hear Wendy and Seulgi’s conversation. They’re giggling as usual, and it makes Mark really uneasy because he knows there’s a high chance that he’s the topic of their conversation. Unable to really catch their whispers, Mark brings his head down to his elbows and wonders if this really is the best idea. He ponders for minutes before looking back up again, convinced that this plan has a high rate of success.

Jinyoung barges in and heads to his desk. Before Mark can utter a word, Mrs. Yoon stomps in, blazered and businesslike. Math is Mark’s favorite subject. Senior Math happens to be Calculus.

Mark is usually good at focusing at Calculus, but there’s just something today that makes him feel really unsettled. Maybe it’s the fact that he plans on cornering Jinyoung afterschool to propose masquerading as a couple. Mark tries to shake his thoughts away.

The lesson is entering into one ear and going out the other. He takes a look at where Jinyoung is sitting again, and he can feel in his gut the Jinyoung will leave as soon as the last bell rings. He could just ask him tomorrow, that’s a definite possibility. Mark knows himself though, knows that if he doesn’t do it today, he’ll just keep putting it off for the next day. And honestly? They need the most time they can get.

Mark shuts his eyes and lets his mind brainstorm on how to make a certain Park Jinyoung stay behind at the end of class. It only takes a few seconds before a familiar scene comes back to him. About a year ago, actually. In Biology class.

With a decisive groan, Mark pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contact. He remembers asking Jinyoung for it, remembers uttering the words _for project purposes only, pinky swear._ To which the younger only responded with a suspicious _uh huh_.

_To: Jinyoung  
Hey, princess_

_To: Mark Bio  
New phone number. Who might this be?_

Mark tries to suppress his chuckle but fails, so he fakes a cough instead. The nerve. He feels Mrs. Yoon's eyes on him.

_To: Jinyoung  
It’s your precious Markeu_

_To: Mark Bio  
Markwho?_

Mark snickers. It must have been too loud though, because Mrs. Yoon is squinting at him with raven-like eyes. To make matters worse, she decides to ask him for the answer to the question she just asked. Everyone turns to him, and Mark panics. He’s about to blurt out a random answer when a new notification on his phone catches his eye.

_To: Mark Bio  
1/3 x cubed plus a constant_

He says precisely that, and Mrs. Yoon narrows her eyes at him. “That is correct,” she says sternly, before turning her back to them and writes more notes on the blackboard.

 _To: Jinyoung_  
_Thanks princess you’re a lifesaver_  
_Stay behind after class_

_To: Mark Bio  
You going to make fun of me using concealer again?_

_To: Jinyoung_  
_No it’s important I promise_  
_And I wasn’t making fun of you_

When Jinyoung doesn’t text in the next five minutes, Mark uses his trump card.

_To: Jinyoung  
It’s to help Drama club_

It takes another couple of minutes before Mark receives the next message.

_To: Mark Bio  
Okay._

And just like that, Jinyoung stalls after class when the bell rings, purposefully taking his sweet time to put his notes and writing utensils away. The last person to leave is Wendy who simply gives them a perfectly arched eyebrow before catching up with Seulgi.

“How do you know about the Drama club?” Jinyoung questions.

“One of my little birdies overheard your conversation with Yugyeom.” Mark answers smoothly. “But that’s not what’s important.”

“I hardly think we’re on the same wavelength when it comes to matters of importance.”

“That’s not true, princess,” Mark says as he steps closer with a crooked smile. “You’re important to me, so Drama club is important to me too.”

Jinyoung looks increasingly annoyed by the second. “What do you really want, Mark? I don’t have all day.”

Mark takes a quick breath. “I want to win Prom King, you want more audience for Drama club. We can help each other.”

Jinyoung narrows his eyes at him. “How exactly do we do that?”

“Well, as you probably heard from this morning, Seulgi and Jongin are running for prom royalty against me. I’m probably going to be running with Bae Suzy, but I think even that still won’t be enough because Seulgi is valedictorian and class president.”

“And what do you need me for?” Jinyoung asks, genuinely curious. Mark plasters on a confident smirk.

“I want to utilize your strong academic presence to influence the scholastic branch of the student body to vote for me and Suzy. I also want to use your power as vice president of our class to compete with Seulgi. And since you’re the head of Drama club, maybe you can convince them to vote for me as well? Of course, you don’t get nothing in return. I’m offering my popularity and leverage to get people to come to your upcoming show. And it’ll feel amazing to beat your rival, right? So for maximum effect…” Mark swallows. “I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

After a moment of silence, Jinyoung begins to laugh like a hyena. Mark has never seen anything so… maniacal.

“Good one.” Jinyoung says lamely as he begins to walk away. Mark scurries after him though.

“Wait.”

“You’ve had your laugh, Mark.” Jinyoung snaps as he continues walking. “So can you please stop wasting my time now?”

“I’m not joking,” Mark tries before pulling Jinyoung by the shoulder and turning him around. “Look, it may not seem like it right now, but I really need you. And pretending to date me could seriously benefit your club.”

“Oh, you’re actually serious,” Jinyoung looks like he’s about to begin laughing again. “Poor little Mark Tuan, begging for precious Jinyoung’s help because Mommy and Daddy can’t buy him the title of Prom King.”

Mark grinds his teeth in frustration. True, his parents are towards the higher end of the upper middle class, but contrary to the popular belief, they don’t actually donate large amounts of money to the school. People seem to forget that Mark has older siblings who are both in top universities right now, and his parents are paying their tuition out of pocket. If Jinyoung wasn’t the only solution to his problems, Mark would have walked away then and there. But as such, Mark cannot mess this up, so he chooses to ignore Jinyoung’s harsh teasing.

“I can help you too, you know. My popularity will surely bring in some tickets to your upcoming performance.” Mark points out. Mark doesn’t realize he’s still clutching Jinyoung until Jinyoung pushes Mark’s hand away from his shoulder.

“I think the only thing pretending to date you will ‘bring in’ are chronic headaches.” Strike one.

“I can make it worth your while,” Mark attempts to smirk while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Gross.” Jinyoung pretends to gag. Strike two.

“I can make it mandatory for the whole basketball team to go with their friends and significant others.” Mark tries again. “I have a lot of connections with students at the top of our high school’s social hierarchy. Believe me when I say that I will get you the audience that you need to keep your club alive.”

Jinyoung is struck quiet for a while, lips unmoving. He really does have nice, pink lips. Mark has commented on them once or twice (or seven but who’s counting), but the other boy always disregards the compliments.

When Jinyoung doesn’t answer and continues to look at him with slight antipathy, Mark thinks this is strike three. Gee. This situation went a lot better in his mind. He should just accept defeat.

“You’re right, this is a dumb idea,” Mark laughs as he shakes his head, putting both hands up in surrender. “I was just kidding. All a joke.”

Mark turns around and starts walking away, feeling completely and utterly stupid.

“I didn’t say no.”

Mark isn’t sure he heard that correctly. He turns back and looks at Jinyoung straight in the eye.

“Come again?”

“I said…” Jinyoung bites his lip like he’s making the biggest choice in his life. “I said I didn’t say no.”

Mark grins so hard he thinks it’s going to break his face.

“But I do need help with something else.” Jinyoung admits, biting his lips.

“Anything.” Mark is struck by the truth behind it.

“It’s about your friend Kunpimook.”

***

“Why do we have to do this?” Jinyoung asks grumpily.

Mark opens the door for Jinyoung, leading them inside with a helpful hand on Jinyoung’s lower back. Jinyoung shakes him off though.

“No touching,” Jinyoung warns, but Mark just rolls his eyes.

It’s been a little over 24 hours since Jinyoung said yes. They’re at Little Bird’s Nest, a café Mark frequents whenever he feels stressed or down.

“It’s like a pre-boyfriends date thing,” Mark explains with a whirl of his hands. “Like, you know when you’re courting someone? You both go on a non-date date to get to know each other, somewhere relaxed and casual.”

“You know you don’t need to actually court me, right? We’re only pretending.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, princess.” Mark smiles as he looks at the beautiful pastries on display. “We need to make it seem like a real thing. Which is why Bambam is going to be outside taking photos of us and sending it to a shit ton of people.”

“Kunpimook’s here?” Jinyoung begins to look around. Mark snorts.

“Don’t let him hear you say that. He prefers Bambam nowadays.”

“Ah,” is all Jinyoung offers before he pulls his phone out.

Mark orders an Iced Americano and a sandwich. Jinyoung gets a Vanilla Latte and a croissant. Mark doesn’t miss the way the cashier tried to prolong their conversation. They make a bee line for an empty table near the big glass window so Bambam can take a good, clear photo from the street.

“Nice weather, huh.” Mark says and cringes.

“Weather is always nice here.” Jinyoung replies without looking up from his phone.

“Well,” Mark clears his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. “How’s your day so far?”

Jinyoung squints.

“We’re literally in the same classroom every day, and now I’m forced to spend time here with you. How do you think my day is?”

“You get to spend your whole day with me,” Mark reiterates. “That sounds like a good ass time.”

Jinyoung scoffs. “Sounds more like punishment to me.”

“You know, people would probably pay me to actually spend the whole day with them.” Mark’s not vain. Nope.

“Consider my name not on that list.”

Mark is silent after that, pensive.

Apparently, it’s too quiet for Jinyoung, because he breaks the silence.

“What?” He asks, eyes furrowed.

“Nothing,” Mark says quickly. “You’re just…”

A pause.

“I don’t get you.” Mark admits.

“What’s not to get?” Jinyoung chuckles nervously.

Before Mark can provide a legitimate answer, his number is called at the counter. Mark excuses himself and gets out of his seat to retrieve his food. There’s someone on the other side of the counter waiting by his order though. When he takes a closer look, he realizes that it’s the cashier.

“Hey, there.” She says sweetly at him. Her voice is a little deeper than all the other girls he’s heard before. She's gorgeous with a charming smile and straight hair, long, dark, and looks nicely combed. Her name tag reads ‘Jisoo’.

“Hi,” Mark replies out of politeness. He grabs his Iced Americano and Chicken sandwich and is about to leave before the cashier starts talking to him again.

“Your friend is really cute, by the way.”

Mark bites his lip. Mark is cute too. Mark deserves attention.

“Thanks,” he says. He’s about to turn when-

“What’s his name?” She asks Mark as she stares at Jinyoung, doe-eyed. Mark sighs.

“Jackson.” Mark takes a step away.

“Could you introduce us?” She sounds so hopeful.

“No.” Mark takes her second of shock as opportunity to leave quickly. He feels kind of off after that. Maybe slightly jealous at the fact that the attention he’s so used to receiving is not directed at him. Whatever. He hurries to his and Jinyoung’s booth. He feels flushed. Placing his food on the table, Mark sits down with a grunt. Jinyoung looks at the sandwich and then at Mark. His brows are raised. It doesn’t seem judgmental.

“What?”

This time, it’s Jinyoung who can’t answer before his number is called. Jinyoung stands up gingerly and walks over to the counter. Mark doesn’t eat his food because it’s only polite to wait.

He waits and waits, and honestly, it’s been two whole minutes, how long does it take to get food? He takes a quick glance at the counter.

Mark isn’t watching them. He’s not. He’s just keeping an eye on them just in case Jinyoung tries to flirt back, because they do still need to keep up appearances even if they haven’t officially came out as a couple to the campus yet.

Jinyoung starts laughing. Mark rolls his eyes. He’s about to go over there to rescue Jinyoung when the boy bows and begins walking back to their booth.

“Took you long enough,” Mark says. “I was getting hungry.”

“You could have eaten,” Jinyoung replies as he sets down his Vanilla Latte and croissant.

"My mother taught me better than that."

“Your sandwich looks really good.” Jinyoung comments.

“Want a bite?” Mark wiggles his eyebrows.

“And share saliva? No thanks.”

Jinyoung takes out his phone again, and Mark receives a message from Bambam telling him to _make the scene look more romantic dude_ because apparently Mark and Jinyoung look _dull af just talking like that_.

“What’s this place called again?” Jinyoung asks.

“Little Bird’s Nest Café.” Mark answers quickly. “Why? You thinking of bringing someone here later on?”

“Something like that.” Jinyoung smiles.

“You know, we still have to make this non-date date look real.” Mark says, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

Jinyoung eyes him, fingers halting on his cell.

“What should we do about that then?”

“Well you can start by putting your phone away.” Mark tries through a mouthful of chicken and tomato.

Jinyoung finishes one last text before placing his cell in his pocket.

“When is Bambam going to take the photo?” Jinyoung asks as he begins on his croissant.

“When we look all lovey-dovey,” Mark grins and takes another huge bite.

“Mmm,” Jinyoung answers and takes a tiny sip of his latte.

Mark reaches over and grabs one of Jinyoung’s hand on the table.

Jinyoung pulls it away as if Mark’s skin is fire. “What did I say about no touching?”

“We’re going to have to touch on campus. You know that right?” Mark says before taking a gulp of his drink. “Might as well get used to it now.”

Jinyoung seems to think about it for a few seconds and then pouts.

“Fine. But only hand holding,” Jinyoung warns him with a finger. “If your hand goes any lower than my waist, I will not hesitate to leave a mark on your face, Mark Tuan.”

“Wouldn’t think of it, princess.”

They both try to eat with one hand, but Mark gets the shorter end of the stick as his non-dominant hand is the one that’s left free.

They learn each other’s basic information after that, like how many siblings Mark has and if he has any hobbies. _You don’t look like you do martial arts at all._ And has he ever ventured out of the country. _What? Brazil? What was it like?_ And who’s his favorite artist right now.  _Drake? I should’ve known. You’re so basic_. And what his favorite color is. _Red. That’s quite an intense color_.

Mark in turn also learns quite a few facts about Park Jinyoung, like the fact that Park Sooyoung is one of his siblings. _Sooyoung. Like the girl that your rival hangs out with_. To which Jinyoung replied with _Yeah, that’s actually why they started out as friends. They got along with their mutual hatred of me._ And that Jinyoung likes to read. _Yeah, I kind of assumed that. You seem like the type._ He also learns that strawberries are Jinyoung’s favorite fruit. _Why strawberry though?_ To which Jinyoung replied with _It’s delicious in its own right but tastes even better when melted with chocolate._ And that Jinyoung's favorite artist right now is Justin Timberlake. _Justin. Really? And you dare call_ me _basic?_  And that Jinyoung can play the piano well _. Wow, you must be really good with your fingers then._

Jinyoung punches his arm after that.

“Joking,” Mark laughs with his hands up.

“Did Bambam take the photo yet?”

Mark checks his phone. Sure enough, Bambam has texted him that he’s taken the photo and has sent it to 30 people by now.

“Yes,” Mark confirms, and it gets silent after that.

“Cool,” Jinyoung says, standing up. “Is it okay if I go? I have a lot of homework.”

Mark stands up quickly. “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

And they pick up their mess.

They halt as soon as they step out the café. Jinyoung turns towards him.

“Well, today was interesting.”

“I guess that’s one word for it,” Mark chuckles and looks down. He puts his hands in his pockets and kicks at nonexistent rocks.

"My name isn't Jackson by the way," Jinyoung gives him a knowing look.

"Whatever you say," Mark tries to act normal, but he thinks he fails.

“Okay,” Jinyoung smiles, walking backwards. Had he always had dimples? “Well. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, later,” Mark smiles back and turns.

After half a minute of marching down the street, Mark hears someone trying to catch up to him.

“How was it?” Bambam asks, slowing down to match Mark’s pace. “Was it as boring as I thought it went?”

Mark looks back and sees Jinyoung walking with a tall guy with hair like a coconut.

“It was okay,” Mark says as nonchalantly as possible. “Can I see the photos?”

“Uhh, sure,” Bambam pulls out his phone and shows him multiple pictures of Mark covering Jinyoung’s hand with his as he looks at the younger with smiley eyes. Jinyoung even smiles at some of these photos.

Wow. Well, they definitely look convincing.


	3. Charmarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! ^_^ Self beta'd. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjooooy!

Jinyoung plops down on his bed and shuts his eyes as soon as he gets home. Today felt like the longest day, what with having to play nice with Mark all day at school and then being forced to go to a café with him. His muscles ache from god knows what. He didn’t even do much physical activity today.

He hears his phone beep multiple times and the sound of it seems muffled as if he’s underwater. Truth be told, he doesn’t want to look at anyone’s texts right now, may it be school, drama club, or Mark-related.

With the comfort of his bed, eyes unopened, he wonders for a moment if Mark truly is the best way to save his Drama club. Sure, the boy is popular, but can his popularity and their fake gay relationship really be enough to salvage what’s left of the Drama club? Not only that, Jinyoung is still slightly suspicious at the genuineness of Mark’s plan. While it’s true that Mark and Suzy won’t have a definite win, they won’t have a definite loss either. It really is only up to luck and which couple is better at campaigning. Jinyoung guesses Mark must be extremely desperate for a win if he’s even willing to be in a pretend relationship. And a gay one at that. With Jinyoung, no less.

In addition, Jinyoung calculates that there’s a chance that Mark is just playing a huge, gigantic joke on him. While Mark doesn’t seem like the worst guy, he does have terrible taste when it comes to pranks. And okay, Mark may be full of horrible jokes, but Jinyoung thinks that he’s probably not cruel. He wouldn’t play this big a prank on Jinyoung, especially if there’s a chance that it’ll put a stain on the older boy’s school image. Right?

Still, Jinyoung is only 99% sure that this is the best way to save the Drama club, but right now, he’s out of ideas. So this will make do. This _has_ to make do. He thinks he knows what that missing 1% entails and guesses that it can potentially destroy this whole arrangement, especially if he’s not careful about it. That 1% signifies the fact that there’s a chance Jinyoung may develop romantic feelings for Mark. Which, ugh.

Of course there are feelings there already, but Jinyoung would be the first to say that not one bit of it is of romantic essence. And honestly, developing feelings for Mark? That’s a crazy idea. Absolutely, positively, _unquestionably_ ludicrous. Jinyoung doesn’t fall for quiet, narcissistic types, no matter how pretty and sharp their cheekbones look.

Jinyoung opens his eyes and sits up. There’s homework due tomorrow, and he really shouldn’t be lazing around on the bed, wallowing on things that have yet to happen. Things that are never going to happen.

Satisfied, Jinyoung wanders to his desk and pulls out his homework. He tries to get all of it done even with his annoying phone sending him alerts about text messages and missed calls every so often. He doesn’t want to put it on silent though. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it sort of feels really freaking good knowing that people are actually trying to contact him. (Oh god, Mark’s vanity is already rubbing off on him, and it’s only been a day and a half!). More or less, they’re probably asking him for details about his non-date date with Mark, which Jinyoung will not be releasing any information about until he clears it with the older boy tomorrow.

He manages to finish all of his homework at 2 am, which isn’t the latest he’s stayed up. He’ll get enough sleep if he goes to bed soon. First, he has to do his nightly skin care routine though. Jinyoung remember Jaebum once asking him why he does all this for. Jinyoung only replied with _perfect skin doesn’t come free, you know_. Jaebum had made fun of him for it, and sure enough that was the last time the older boy was allowed to sleep over. Don’t ever call Jinyoung’s routine _ridiculous_. This is serious shiz. Youngjae gets it though. They even trade secrets and do their routine together when he sleeps over.

Later, when his body feels warm and his face feels fresh, he falls asleep to the buzzing of his cellphone.

He doesn’t dream.

Hours pass, and Jinyoung wakes up feeling slightly well-rested. He checks his phone for notifications as he’s wont to do every morning. He sees that he has 62 messages (which, what the fuck?) and 23 missed calls.

He goes through the list of people who messaged him, but it seems like the majority of those messages came from Youngjae and Jaebum. He sees other names too like his sister (seriously? They literally live in the same house), Wonpil who helps with the Drama club sometimes (he feels tingly just seeing Wonpil’s name on his notifications), Yuju from Glee club who he’s friends with, Doyoung who’s become sort of like his underling ever since he joined the Drama club, and a couple of others.

Most of it is pretty repetitive, just simply asking if Mark and Jinyoung are _a thing_ , and if they really did go on a date yesterday, and other variations of that sort. Jaebum’s is different though. Unlike others, his tone doesn’t convey a congratulatory one nor that of curiosity. He seems to be on the fence about Mark and Jinyoung’s outing yesterday though, swears that Mark has dirt on him or something and convinced that Jinyoung is being _blackmailed_ , and that he’d be really disappointed in Jinyoung if he’s truly going to settle for someone so vain and from the popular table no less.

Jinyoung scrunches up his nose and wonders what to tell Jaebum. He’s contemplating on spilling the truth to him but thinks otherwise. There’s no telling what Jaebum would do. While he’s very caring in the most father-like manner, he shows it in the most explosive way possible—all action in the present, no thoughts of the consequences in the future. He’ll come back to that one later, deciding that it’s better to leave him unanswered as he knows that Jaebum is most likely waiting for his response even now.

There’s a message from Mark too, and Jinyoung opens it. It’s a simple message that has Jinyoung puzzled.

_From Mark Bio:  
If anybody asks, we’re still not official._

Jinyoung sends him a quick _okay_ before hopping into the shower. He isn’t sure what to expect at school today, if the atmosphere would be different from yesterday. And while he’s not worried, he does feel kind of hesitant to face the campus for reasons he can’t even begin to explain, much less comprehend. Instead of anxiously thinking about such events, he lets the water cleanse away all his concerns.

He must have been so deep in his apprehension though that he doesn’t even remember putting on his clothes and getting on the bus, which must have happened because he’s currently staring at Yugyeom walking towards him from the aisle. He looks down at himself and sees that he’s sporting a navy blue blazer on top of his uniform, paired with the mandatory black shoes and slacks. Which, okay, this actually isn’t a bad look. He should get ready while deep in thought more often.

“Hey,” Yugyeom greets him with a shy smile, but it seems brighter than his usual one. Jinyoung thinks he knows why, feels a little smug about it if he’s quite honest.

Jinyoung smirks at him knowingly. “Hey, yourself.”

Yugyeom sits down next to him, still smiling, still shy.

“Thanks for texting me yesterday,” he whispers and bites his lip. Jinyoung snorts.

“Did you come running after I told you?” Jinyoung pokes him. He can’t help it. Yugyeom is just so poke-able.

“No,” Yugyeom answers in a speed which makes Jinyoung believe otherwise. It makes him roll his eyes.

“ _Sure_.”

“You’re one to talk,” Yugyeom pouts. “You and… what did he call himself? ‘Your precious Markeu’?”

Jinyoung pokes him again. If it’s a with a little too much force, he can blame it on his inability to control his strength. Has everyone seen his muscles lately? They grew, like, three hair’s width over winter break.

“Ow.” Yugyeom says as he rubs at where Jinyoung’s fingers were. “Anyway, as I was saying, you both looked like you were having a good time. I think I saw heart eyes from Mark at one point.”

“Mark? Heart eyes?” Jinyoung scoffs. “As if. The only thing that guy has eyes for is himself. It’s all an act, remember.”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t real.” Yugyeom shrugs.

Jinyoung lets it go.

“Don’t tell Jaebum, by the way.” Jinyoung says lowly. “I have a feeling he won’t take the news lightly.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He means well, but he can overreact sometimes,” Jinyoung says simply. Yugyeom nods in understanding.

“Well, what about Youngjae?”

“Don’t tell him either.” It makes Jinyoung feel a little dizzy just saying that.

“Why not? I feel bad enough as it is hiding your deal with Mark from Jaebum.” Yugyeom frowns. “How do you expect me to stay sane if I don’t have anybody to talk to about your shenanigans?”

“If you tell Youngjae, you know damn well it will reach Jaebum sooner rather than later.”

Yugyeom seems to get it, so Jinyoung continues.

“Plus, you do have someone to talk to about mine and Mark’s ‘shenanigans’ as you call it.”

“And who might that be?” Yugyeom asks, challenging.

Jinyoung’s answer is a wiggle of his eyebrows, and just like that, Yugyeom is hitting him on the arm in succession, but all Jinyoung can do is laugh.

As Jinyoung had said earlier, he didn’t know what to expect at school today. But damn, it sure as hell wasn’t this. As soon as he and Yugyeom pushed through the school doors, all eyes immediately found them. There’s nothing quite as suffocating as feeling literally sixty pairs of eyes on his person. The only feeling that comes close is actually suffocating.

He thinks about his role model in life. In the softest whisper possible, he asks himself.

“Oh god. What would Regina George do?”

It doesn’t even take two seconds. He knows the answer as soon as the question leaves his lips. Regina George would fucking _own_ it. And like the best (and worst) decisions of his life, Jinyoung thinks _fuck it_ and starts strutting down the hallway like he owns this whole campus. Fake it ‘til you make it, they said. Jinyoung if anything is an acting prodigy, so he will do exactly that.

Sure enough, he sees mixed expressions from his peripheral. Yugyeom narrates in whispers as they walk too, not a care in the world.

“That one’s whispering to her friend whose eyes go wide.” Yugyeom says leaning in. “And wow, can those eyes go wide.”

Jinyoung smirks. Yeah, you spread that info, girl.

“Oh look, he looks excited. He’s even taking a photo of us. We’re like celebrities.” Jinyoung wants to correct him that it’s really only Jinyoung who’s like a celebrity. But he doesn’t want to ruin the poor boy’s day, so he just smiles cheekily at the camera phone instead, close-lipped and all dimples.

“Oooh, she looks like she wants to skin you alive.”

He supposes there would be people jealous of them. However, Jinyoung isn’t a weakling, can’t afford to be when one is gay and an over-achiever. She fights with her glares, but Jinyoung fights with his attitude. When Jinyoung passes the girl, he keeps his eyes straight ahead, wearing a sly smile, with the loud thoughts of _who she? idk her._

“Oh god, _he_ looks like he wants to skin you alive, chop you up, and feed your bits to the dogs.”

Jinyoung snorts. Let them come. He’s Regina fucking George.

When he looks to see who Yugyeom is talk about, his brain short circuits. Jaebum is heading towards them looking like a he’s ready to drop a mofo, and Jinyoung almost pees his pants a little. He looks to his right and finds that Yugyeom has already left. Note to self: if ever people look like they’re about to beat him up and all he has with him is Kim Yugyeom by his side… Run!

“Why haven’t you returned my calls?” Jaebum demands as soon as he reaches Jinyoung.

“Because my soon-to-be boyfriend will get angry and jealous.” Jinyoung reasons, straight-faced.

“I’m not playing around, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum proceeds to grab his best friend and shake him. “What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?”

Jaebum has really strong fingers. Jinyoung rolls his eyes before reaching up to gently remove Jaebum’s grip from his shoulders.

“First of all: ow. Second: nothing is wrong, Jaebum.” Jinyoung grins.

“Bullshit.”

Jinyoung just sighs. Apparently it’s an invitation for the older boy to keep spouting words.

“Come on, tell me. I know he has something on you. What is it?”

“I’m not being blackmailed, if that’s what you’re still thinking,” Jinyoung says with an edge to his voice.

“I can’t think of any other explanation as to why my best friend, my wonderful, _intelligent_ best friend would consciously consider dating Mark Tuan.”

“You forgot gorgeous.”

“I’m not joking, Jinyoung-ah. This whole thing is preposterous.”

Jinyoung bites his lip and looks at Jaebum in the eye.

“Does someone liking me really sound that preposterous?” Jinyoung asks with a hint of hurt in his voice. “Am I really that hard to like?”

Jaebum’s lips quickly form an ‘o’, eyes showing a flash of regret and guilt. Jinyoung feels shameful for playing with his best friend, but the show must go on. Jinyoung is a pro.

“That’s not what I’m trying to say at all, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum tries softly, a down tilt to his lips.

“Then what _are_ you trying to say?”

“I’m just saying that you considering Mark Tuan as a potential lover is really hard to believe.”

“Why is me trying to date so hard to believe?” Jinyoung questions, frowning.

Jaebum sighs. “Stop twisting my words, Jinyoung-ah. It’s not the fact that you’re looking to date that’s unbelievable. It’s the fact that it’s Mark Tuan.”

“Well, all of my friends are dating,” Jinyoung sighs. “And there isn’t exactly a large pool of queer men. Why can’t I also try my chance at love?”

He finishes the sentence with a shy smile.

“Okay, go do that.” Jaebum says exasperatedly. “But please not with Mark Tuan.”

“Why not?”

Jaebum doesn’t answer for a bit, just looks at him kind of sadly. And then-

“I just have a feeling that this won’t end well. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

This time, it’s Jinyoung who’s silent for a minute before he responds.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do, though.” Jaebum says softly. “You get attached quickly, even though you don’t show it. And Mark… Mark doesn’t look like he gives a shit about anything but him, his friends, and basketball.”

Jinyoung stays silent.

“I’m just looking out for you.” Jaebum doesn’t usually do emotions, so Jinyoung presumes that Jaebum must really be serious about all of this. Jinyoung takes his hand and squeezes it.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung hopes the other boy hears the earnestness in his voice. “Really. But I’m a big boy now; I can take care of myself.”

Jinyoung chuckles lightheartedly before continuing. “And if anything happens, you’ll be the first one to know so you can beat him up for me.”

It takes another moment before Jaebum seems satisfied, or at least not looking like he would snap Mark’s arm when he sees him. The older boy groans.

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

Jinyoung smiles and nods.

“But honestly, you can do so much better than him, trust me.” That’s actually really nice to hear.

“Don’t let him hear you saying that,” Jinyoung chuckles. “He doesn’t look it, but he’s easily butthurt.”

“Oh, he looks it, alright,” Jaebum retorts. “What happened to Wonpil? He’ll suit you so much better than that cocky basketball player.”

Jinyoung gets a tiny bit giddy at the mention of Wonpil’s name.

“I’m pretty sure Wonpil’s straight,” Jinyoung clarifies. “Plus, I’m totally over him.”

Jaebum opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a sudden appearance of one cocky basketball player. “Over who?”

And oh, man. Jinyoung can already feel the atmosphere slowly changing for the worse.

“Nobody!” Jinyoung answers, alarmed. He sees the way Jaebum is looking calculatingly at Mark. Mark doesn’t even look bothered.

“Not me, I hope. It’s only been a day.” Mark jokes with a hand scratching the back of his head.

Jinyoung chuckles. “Of course not.”

Jaebum is still looking at them so intensely, and Jinyoung feels bare from the action.

“Good,” Mark grins toothily, pearly whites and pink gums all in full show. “Well, princess, ready to go?”

Jinyoung needs to have a serious talk with Mark about all this princess-calling.

“Yeah, just a moment.” He tries as sweetly as he can. It comes out kind of flat. Welp.

He gives Jaebum a long hug for all that mushy talk. He knows how hard it is for Jaebum to open up about his feelings. Jinyoung swears he hears Mark huff. Whatever. His pretend-boyfriend-to-be can wait. They’re not going to be late. When they let go, Jinyoung grins at him.

“See you at lunch?”

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung consideringly, then at Mark, then back at Jinyoung. It’s as if he’s trying to decipher what exactly is going on. In the end, it seems Jaebum doesn’t get the answer he’s looking for as he simply replies with “See you at lunch” before hurrying to his and Youngjae’s shared locker.

Jinyoung starts walking towards their class, and Mark follows quickly.

“You really need to stop with all that princess nonsense,” Jinyoung deadpans.

“Never.” Jinyoung can hear the smirk in his voice.

When they get to their classroom, all eyes immediately fall upon them. If looks could kill, Jinyoung and Mark would have died ten times over with the way Seulgi is glaring at them.

_Regina George, Regina George, Regina George._

Jinyoung saunters over to his table and sits down with as much poise and grace as he can muster. So naturally, he ends up sitting like a queen.

Before Mark sits down though, Roger, the guy who usually sits to Jinyoung’s left, offers his seat in exchange for Mark’s. Stunned, Mark agrees, and they begin the process of switching the desks since they usually leave their supplies in there overnight.

When they finish, Jinyoung leans over to whisper to Mark. His lips ghost over Mark’s ear as he tells this softly.

“Gotta hand it to Bambam. He can get news out like wildfire.”

Mark chuckles a little too tensely.

“That’s our little Bambi for you.”

 

***

 

Chemistry on Sunday is boring as hell, but Jinyoung supposes that if it’s to help Yugyeom, then what’s a little boredom.

“I still don’t quite get it,” Yugyeom says with a frown.

“Well if you paid half as much attention to me as you do your phone, I’m sure you would be a genius on this subject by now.” Jinyoung says dryly. He’s not joking. They’ve been stuck on this problem for thirty minutes. That’s how long homework is supposed to be, not the amount of time it takes to solve one problem.

“What’s gotten you so glued to your phone anyway?” Jinyoung asks curiously.

Yugyeom says the answer so quietly that Jinyoung has trouble hearing it. Jinyoung already knows the answer though.

“Is a boy really more important than your studies?” Jinyoung lectures in the most motherly voice he can muster.

Yugyeom for his part looks slightly ashamed at his actions. As he should be.

“I guess not.”

“No, my child. The answer isn’t a meek ‘I guess not’. It’s a hard ‘no’. No boy, no girl, no person is more important than your studies, Yugyeom-ah.” Jinyoung places a lot of importance on studies as they literally pave the path for the next 50 years of one’s life. “Except me. I’m obviously important.”

“Obviously,” Yugyeom says with a roll of his eyes.

“Is that attitude? No attitude allowed, child.”

They continue their tutoring section. Yugyeom is lucky Jinyoung is so nice and kind, or else he’d be charging his friend for all this wonderful service.

Later, Jinyoung’s phone beeps as they’re going over stoichiometry.

_From Mark Bio:  
I think it’s time we make the whole school know we’re ‘official’_

_From Jinyoung:  
_ _Why? Can’t they already tell we’re official?_

_From Mark Bio:  
No they only know we went out but we still haven’t shown solid fact that we’re boyfriends_

_From Jinyoung:  
Pretend boyfriends. Don’t forget the pretend part of it. It’s pretty important._

_From Mark Bio:  
Whatever anyway we need to make sure the whole school knows our pretend status_

_From Jinyoung:  
How do you suppose we go about that?_

_From Mark Bio:  
Well my princess prepare to be woo-ed on monday ;)_

Uhhh? Jinyoung is about to type another reponse, but Yugyeom brings him back to his attention.

“Hello?” He says with hands in front of Jinyoung’s face.

“What?” Jinyoung is confused.

“I asked you a question,” Yugyeom replies with a smirk.

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Now who’s glued to their phone.” Yugyeom throws at him with a chuckle.

Jinyoung stares dryly at him. Yugyeom doesn’t stop though.

“Whatever happened to no boy is more important than studies, eh?”

“Yeah, but me texting Mark right this moment doesn’t affect my grades,” Jinyoung points out. “It affects yours.”

“Ah, _your precious Markeu_.”

Jinyoung gets up and fakes leaving, and Yugyeom pulls him back down with a laugh. They resume the session for another hour and a half before they get hungry and cook. Which is to say, they made ramen. It tasted good, and that’s all that matters.

Jinyoung doesn’t text Mark back to prove a point.

 

***

 

_Woo. Verb. To try to gain the love of someone (typically a woman), especially with a view to marriage._

What kind of sexist, ancient, bullcrap definition is this? And marriage? What the hell? He looks up another definition.

_Woo. Verb. To seek the favor, support, or custom of. Synonym: to pursue, to charm._

Jinyoung supposes he hasn’t really been pursued before. That one time with the girl who followed him everywhere in the fifth grade does not count, so he doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to expect. Therefore, he goes to school expecting the unexpected. Lamely, as soon as he opens the door, the hall looks just how it usually is around this time.

Jinyoung isn’t disappointed. Nope. He’s relieved. Yeah.

Yugyeom is by his side, texting as usual, but there’s a sly smile on his face. Ah, young love. So pure. So gross.

They make their way to their lockers. When Jinyoung opens it, he squeaks as he is showered with bright red petals. He feels heat creep up the tips of his ears when he notices that the people around them are resolutely staring at the scene. There’s a pink note taped to the door of his locker.

 _Hey, Princess_  
_Be on the fourth floor balcony at the start of lunch time._  
_Love,_  
_Your Precious Markeu_

Jinyoung bites his lip. What the hell is he trying to do? How did Mark even know how to open Jinyoung’s locker. This is an invasion of privacy. Jinyoung is going to sue!

Yugyeom snickers, and Jinyoung has a feeling that he knows how Mark broke in to his locker, or at least who helped him.

“You should have seen your face,” Yugyeom says. “You looked so shocked.”

Jinyoung just huffs and takes what he needs from his locker.

“Whatever,” He says, then turns around to go to his first class, not giving a care in the world about the red mess he leaves at the hall.

Jinyoung doesn’t get what Mark is playing at when the morning announcement starts and he’s still not at his seat. After Wendy finishes over the intercom, their first period teacher begins writing notes on the blackboard.

_To Mark Bio:  
Where are you? Class has started._

Mark doesn’t reply, and Jinyoung doesn’t care.

However, during the middle of the class though, someone knocks at the door and tells the teacher that there’s a delivery for a certain Park Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s ears perk up at the mention of his name. The boy then approaches Jinyoung and holds a rose out to him, which Jinyoung takes hesitantly. The class lets out a collective _awwhhh._

He takes a good look at the person and thinks that he’s a member of the basketball team.

It happens every period, exactly at the midpoint of class. Like clockwork, a member of the basketball team knocks at the door and tells the teacher that there’s _a delivery for a certain Park Jinyoung._ And then they approach Jinyoung and hold out the flower to him, and Jinyoung gets increasingly shyer every time he takes them. His classmates’ _awwhhh_ gets progressively louder as well.

The fourth time it happens, someone in the back yells “He’s whipped for you!”

He thinks it’s Namjoon, but he’s not exactly sure.

The bell finally rings to signal that it’s Lunch time, and Jinyoung is now clutching four roses and a pink note as he makes his way to the fourth-floor balcony.

His breath stops though when he turns towards a hall and sees the whole basketball team lining up the walls. Except the first four, each member is holding a rose by their side, and Jinyoung thinks that Mark has really gone overboard with all of this. He sees that standing at the end of the hall is Jackson Wang, which, what?

Jinyoung slowly walks down the hall, taking each rose as he goes, and thanking them with a slight nod to each of the member. When he reaches the end, he has 13 roses with him, a pink note, and a smiling (if a bit strained) Jackson Wang.

“Where’s Mark?” Jinyoung hisses.

Jackson simply steps out of the way and presents the fourth-floor balcony with a stretch of his arm.

When Jinyoung gets to the rails, he sees Mark all the way at the ground, holding a teddy bear about half his height and looking at Jinyoung with a bright smile.

Jinyoung feels his heart skip a beat at the sight. It’s not the fact that it’s Mark though. It’s that nobody has ever done this type of thing for him before. Gosh, he didn’t think he was a romantic, but having someone, anyone, publicly show their love (pretend or not) has him surprisingly giddy.

“Park Jinyoung!” Mark shouts at the top of his lungs from the first floor. His voice is rough from it. Jinyoung hears chatter coming from the lower floors, even the ones exchanged at ground level. Mark looks so little from this view, pocket sized yet buzzing with vibrant energy.

“I like you!” Mark continues, voice a little raw from the volume of his pretend confession. “Will you please be my boyfriend?!”

Never say Park Jinyoung is not a good actor. He covers his mouth with both of his hands, eyes widening for the effect of looking surprised. And then Jinyoung clutches his heart and bites his lip. He pauses for intensity. Then he grips the railing and leans forward.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Jinyoung shouts back, grinning.

There’s a thunderous applause after that, accompanied with some sharp cheering and whooping. Jinyoung is honestly surprised by how well received their little moment is by the public. He races down flights of stairs to get to the first floor, lips hurting from needing to smile too much. As soon as he gets down, he makes his way to Mark quickly, and then they’re in the middle of the quad.

Mark’s smile gets bigger as Jinyoung gets closer. When they’re face to face, there’s a weird tension in the air, and Jinyoung is absolutely certain that everybody has their eyes on them. He hugs Mark and puts his lips close to Mark’s ears.

“I can’t believe you got me a giant teddy bear,” Jinyoung hisses with a strained smile (his cheeks really hurt now, but he’s a professional, so he continues), making sure nobody can hear them. “Now I have to frigging lug it around with me until I get home.”

Mark snorts. “It’s good though, right? Now everybody knows we’re ‘official’.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They break apart. It’s awkward after that because they’re just standing there in the middle of the quad, not knowing what they’re supposed to do next.

“I think they’re expecting us to kiss,” Mark says, but Jinyoung can’t gauge the emotion behind it.

“Oh gosh, let’s not talk about something so repulsive. I’m about to have lunch in a bit.”

“Well, they’re not leaving.” Mark shrugs, unoffended. “What should we do?”

Jinyoung knows he’ll regret this, but they need to do something that ‘seals the deal’ so that the crowd would disperse. With a sigh, Jinyoung leans in and kisses Mark’s cheek. It’s quick and chaste, but Jinyoung can definitely feel the smoothness of Mark’s skin. He’ll need to wash his lips later. Twice. With rubbing alcohol.

Mark looks surprised though. Thankfully, the chatter dies down, and everyone is slowly walking away from the scene. He takes his teddy bear, startled by how amazingly soft it is. He’s strutting away when he notices that Mark isn’t following him.

“Well come on, sweetheart. I’m hungry.”

Mark snorts.

“Coming princess!”

Mark catches up to him like the good boy he is.

Lunch time seems to be reserved for them as everybody wanted to give them space. It almost feels honeymoon like, and it makes Jinyoung all the more uncomfortable about it.

“I guess it’s just me and you today, honey-bun.” Jinyoung says as he sets his teddy bear down next to him.

“Looks like.”

After a few moments pass, they can definitely feel people’s eyes again. Jinyoung guesses this is how it feels to be the hot topic of the campus.

“Everybody’s staring,” Jinyoung whispers as he eats his food. He can’t really tell what it is. Nobody can.

“Maybe they want us to be more affectionate,” Mark says thoughtfully. “Feed me.”

Jinyoung turns to him and shakes his head. “You’re a grown man, Tuan. Feed yourself.”

“Cmon, princess. I think it would satisfy people’s appetite for juicy gossip.”

Jinyoung takes a few seconds to decide. Reluctantly, he takes a spoonful of rice with meat curry(?) and offers it to Mark. The other boy leans into it and opens his mouth to eat. Once done, Mark looks extremely satisfied, and Jinyoung thinks this is just a ploy for Mark to be fed because he’s lazy as heck.

Mark is correct though. It looks as if with every spoonful, fewer and fewer pairs of eyes were on them. If Jinyoung purposefully misses one of them so that it ends up on the side of Mark’s cheek, nobody has to know but him.

At the end of the day, Mark offers to walk Jinyoung home.

“For effect.”

“No thanks,” Jinyoung says. “I get enough of you as it is.”

“You can get more if you just let yourself,” Mark says with a wink.

“And that’s my cue to leave.”

Jinyoung leaves to the sound of Mark’s laughter.

 

***

 

It’s been a couple days since they became official to the school, and honestly, it’s not bad. Jinyoung is having fun with it. People who generally don’t say ‘hi’ to him has started greeting him good morning. Students at the hallway would part like the Red Sea as if he truly is Regina George. Damn, it feels good to finally receive the attention he _clearly_ deserves.

And oh, there’s his boytoy facing away from him. With a sly smile, Jinyoung creeps up behind Mark and gives him a back hug.

“Hey, sugar muffin,” Jinyoung says overly sweet. Mark is slightly surprised by the sudden physical touch, but regains himself quickly when he sees that it’s Jinyoung.

“Oh, hey princess!”

Jackson makes a gagging sound. Jinyoung releases Mark and steps closer to Jackson with crossed arms.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you,” Jinyoung tells him with a smirk.

“Your whole outfit doesn’t suit you,” Jackson replies with a laugh and steps closer “Also, you don’t have to pretend in front of me.”

“Wow. Good to know,” Jinyoung says exaggeratedly as he takes another step forward. “Unfortunately, you’re not our only audience.”

“Unfortunate, indeed.” Jackson is centimeters away from Jinyoung now. From here, Jackson doesn’t look as big. Jinyoung always thought that the older boy had more height than him, but it seems that his personality and outward mannerism makes him look taller and feel bigger than he truly is.

Mark coughs from the side.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Mark declares saltily before turning around and pulling Jinyoung away from Jackson. “See you at lunch, Jacks.”

Jackson looks just as confused than Jinyoung feels, if not more.

“Uh, okay. Later, Markie-poo.”

Oh. Markie-poo. He’ll save that one for later since Mark seems to be annoyed by it.

“Were you able to ask Bae Suzy to be your running mate?” Jinyoung asks.

“Yeah.” Mark answers.

Mark is being short with him. Okay.

“And what did she say?”

“She said yes.” Mark says, expressionless.

“Great. That’s wonderful news.” Jinyoung tries.

“Yeah, she’s coming over today to make posters for our campaign.” Mark says then looks at Jinyoung. “You’re welcome to join.”

“Ah, no thanks. I have to make posters for the Drama club’s upcoming performance as well.”

“Bummer.”

“Markeu!” A gentle voice squeaks from behind them. When Jinyoung turns around, it’s to be met with dazzling beauty.

“Oh. Hello, Suzy!” Mark greets her with a smile.

“Good morning,” Suzy says and kisses Mark’s cheek. Which, what the fuck? Suzy must have heard Jinyoung’s thoughts or is psychic or something because she looks at Jinyoung with a worrisome expression. “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I not allowed to do that? I just assumed it would be okay since he’s gay and all.”

Jinyoung forgets to answer, so Mark does it for him.

“It’s fine,” Mark says with a laugh and a scratch of his head.

“Cool!” Suzy exclaims with such pure energy that Jinyoung needs to close his eyes for a moment because he thinks he might go blind. “Are we still on for today?”

“Yeah, totally!” Mark grins.

“Spectacular!” Suzy says. Who the hell even says spectacular anymore? “I’ll see you after school then.”

Suzy steps up to give Mark a long, tight, _boobful_ hug. And Mark for his part doesn’t seem disturbed by how touchy Suzy is. Jinyoung is questioning now if Mark truly is straight.

“Bye, Markeu.” Suzy waves as they break apart.

“Bye!” Mark says back cheerfully.

“Later, Jinyoung.” It’s a lot less enthusiastic. Jinyoung just nods and waves.

“Isn’t she great?”

“The greatest,” Jinyoung ignores the flatness of his tone. “Say, what time are you meeting up again? I just realized that my printer is out of ink.”

“Oh, you’re coming? Sweet!” Mark replies with a grin. “We’re meeting at the quad as soon as last period ends.”

“Great! We can walk there together after class.”

Mark nods.

“Now carry my bag.”


	4. Shockarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Sorryyy. I know this update took longer than usual, but I had two midterms this week and a dance performance. Don't worry though! This chapter is a bit lengthier than usual, about 6.8k instead of the usual 5k :) And I'm pretty sure next chapter will be about 8k hahaha. Please enjoy! Give kudos, comments, and follow me on tumblr @morkjin <3 <3 <3

Lunch has gotten less awkward lately.

Mark and Jinyoung don’t sit at different tables anymore, for one. Though their seats are split in half where Jackson sits between Mark and Bambam, while both Jaebum and Youngjae sit between Jinyoung and Yugyeom. Of course, Jinyoung and Mark are right next to each other as well Yugyeom and Bambam. It all kind of works out. Kind of.

Jinyoung remembers the day after Mark’s confession where Jinyoung had asked Youngjae and Jaebum to come sit with everyone, but Jaebum had shook his head so aggressively, Jinyoung wondered how it didn’t hurt. Though he was kind of sad that they didn’t eat lunch with the rest, he was at least glad that Yugyeom was there to face the whole situation with him.

Obviously the day after that, Jinyoung asked them again. That time though, Youngjae pulled Jaebum by the ear and said “Yeah, of course we’re sitting with you.” Bless Youngjae for being able to control Jaebum. Suffice it to say that that first day of all seven of them had been a bit of a warzone. Jaebum refused to make eye contact with the other three, offering a mere grunt for his responses. Youngjae apologized for Jaebum’s behavior, describing it as akin to that of a _grumpy cat_. Which, yeah. Jackson had made some snide comments towards Jinyoung (and later Jaebum), but Jinyoung gave back as good as he got. It seemed that Jackson wasn’t used to Jinyoung’s quick wit though, because their little mini matches always ended with Jinyoung getting the last word. (It really ended with Mark saying ‘Open, darling!’ and then stuffing food into Jinyoung’s mouth as well as stepping on Jackson’s foot so they’d both shut up, but whatever).

Today though, Mark had pulled Jinyoung aside saying he “talked” to Jackson about whatever issues he has with Jinyoung and his friends, whatever that means. Jinyoung promises to play nice as long as he doesn’t hear anything offensive coming out of Jackson Wang. And sure enough, Jackson is quiet and barely talks to them. Jinyoung is fine with that, honestly. Better than having to expend energy rolling his eyes.

Mark for his part is too busy having fun feeding Jinyoung. Jinyoung doesn’t have to use his hands to eat now. He thinks he doesn’t quite mind having a slave.

They’re almost used to holding hands nowadays too. But sometimes, Jinyoung is just the slightest bit hesitant to reach for Mark’s because he doesn’t know where the older boy’s hands have been. Which is why he carries a hand sanitizer that latches onto his backpack zipper now. He forces Mark to use it before they entwine their fingers.

Mark had once asked why he had to do it.

Jinyoung’s answer was “Because I said so.”

Mark only shrugged in reply.

When the day ends, Mark and Jinyoung make their way towards the quad to meet up with Suzy, hands holding the other’s. The girl is already there waiting under the sun without breaking a sweat. Jinyoung is jealous at her flawless beauty. He tries to pull away from Mark, but Mark keeps his grip tight.

“My favorite couple!” Suzy greets them, giving both the boys a quick hug before going to Mark’s other side and linking their arms. “So I already have an idea for a layout. I was thinking the color scheme could be pink and gray. I mean, we can definitely change it, but pink and gray really goes together. Don’t you think?”

“I’m not really good at these kinds of things,” Mark confesses slowly. “What do you think, princess?”

Jinyoung tries to picture the two colors in his head. He’s seen the combination before, and it’s pleasant to look at.

“I suppose so.”

“Then I guess we’ll do gray and pink!” Mark agrees.

They meet up with Jackson by his car because he always drives Mark for some reason, and today is no different.

Jinyoung still doesn’t feel comfortable with Jackson, so when it’s time to pick a seat, he immediately goes to the back. Mark follows him, and as soon as he gets in, Jackson starts protesting about how Mark _never sits in the back, bro, what are you doing?_

Mark shrugs.

“I can’t leave my boyfriend,” is Mark’s simple answer even though Jackson knows the whole ordeal. Mark says it so nonchalantly, not like some big secret, but just is.

“What about your _best_ friend?” Jackson asks, hand dramatically clutching his own heart.

“What does Bambam have to do with anything?” Mark answers, straight-faced. Jinyoung can’t help but laugh. Jackson pouts, but Suzy immediately cheers him up by offering to sit in front.

After that, Jackson turns into a bumbling mess, and Jinyoung is intrigued at how many layers there seems to be to the man. Suzy giggles and starts rambling about how her girlfriends refuse to sit at the front with her because she’s such a bad driver, so she knows the feeling.

Mark on the other hand is sitting right up Jinyoung, and Jinyoung can feel the warm press of Mark’s arms and thighs against his. When he turns to look at Mark, the older boy just gives him a close-lipped smile. Jinyoung keeps his lips shut tight and stares directly forward.

The drive to Mark’s house shouldn’t take more than 10 minutes, but Jinyoung feels like he’s been in that damned car for 5 hours. Mark is definitely smirking now, but Jinyoung refuses to even look in his direction. And when they finally pass the gate and gets to Mark’s house, Jinyoung is the first out the door.

Jinyoung is shocked when he looks at Mark’s home. It’s big. Jinyoung likes big things, so he already feels an affinity for it. Jackson says his goodbyes, and then Mark is leading both of them to the front door. If Jinyoung thought the house was huge from the outside, it looks even larger inside. The high ceiling gives it a spacious feeling, the elegant furniture spread out to make the living room appear wider. The pearl-colored walls are decorated with gold-rimmed frames of Mark and his family. Mark’s house has a fireplace surrounded by bricks, currently put out, but right on top of it is a brick shelf filled with single framed photographs. He doesn’t have time to wander as Mark starts shouting to the empty space.

“Megan, I’m home!”

A middle-aged woman comes out from the kitchen, geared with an apron and a spatula. Jinyoung assumes this is Megan, though Jinyoung is confused what her relationship is with Mark. She smiles warmly at the boy and gives him a hug. As she does so, Mark gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Welcome back, dear.” She says. Upon making eye contact with Mark’s visitors, she turns to the boy and comments. “You have visitors!”

Mark scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah. This is Suzy, she’s going to be my running mate for Prom.”

Suzy smiles brightly and approaches Megan with a soft hug. “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Megan chirps back. “I’m the Tuan family helper.”

“She’s been with us for so long that she’s basically family now,” Mark comments from the side.

“Oh, dear. You’re such a sweetheart.” Megan’s eyes are shining.

“What a beautiful young lady,” Megan says, turning to Mark. “I’m sure you two would look wonderfully together.”

Both Mark and Suzy look slightly embarrassed, and Jinyoung feels a bit awkward just standing there. Thankfully, Megan turns to him with a smile.

“And you are?”

“My name is Jinyoung, Ma’am.” Jinyoung makes sure to give his dimpliest smile and bows. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh my,” Megan begins with a hand on her heart. She faces Mark again. “He’s as gorgeous as you said he was.”

Jinyoung is shocked at the fact that Mark has talked about him to his family. More so, he’s almost surprised Mark finds him gorgeous. Heh. Jinyoung looks at Mark, and the older boy is looking down at the floor with the shyest expression Jinyoung has ever seen him wear. He thinks there’s a dusting of pink on Mark’s cheeks and ears. Oh man, Jinyoung will never let Mark live this down.

“ _Babe_ , you think I’m gorgeous?” Jinyoung asks, eyes with a glint of mischief. He’s about to add more when Mark interrupts him.

“Alright, enough with introductions. My room is right this way,” Mark points, and begins going up the stairs with Suzy not far behind. Jinyoung and Megan make eye contact and start snickering. He then follows the other two, but not before Megan gives him the most motherly hug a stranger could give.

“Pleasure to finally meet you.” Jinyoung hears the genuine tone in it.

The stairs are wooden and finished with a shine that looks like it’s cleaned every other day. When he reaches the top, he sees Mark and Suzy in the middle of the hallway waiting for him. The blush in Mark’s cheeks isn’t visible anymore.

As soon as they enter it, Jinyoung is hit with the smell of sandalwood mixed with tangerine and a hint of sage. He’s smelled this scent before, usually fills his nose when he gives Mark a hug.

They busy themselves on their laptops, Mark and Suzy designing their poster as Jinyoung does his. The pair settle on pink and gray as previously communicated. Jinyoung utilizes sky blue and pastel pink as the dominant colors on his poster with a hint vivid yellow as to represent the color scheme of Cinderella.

The other two are giggling off to the side, and occasionally, Jinyoung could feel them stare at him. However, he does steal glances every few moments, simply peeking at what they’re doing. Not that Jinyoung is watching for specific things, no. It’s more to help Mark, really. Make sure that he’s not giving her certain signals or lead her on, or whatever, because Jinyoung knows how sucky of a situation that is.

So yeah, he’s content with just looking once every few minutes, all the while working on his poster. He thinks he does well and asks Mark how it looks.

Mark saunters over and gives his work a glance.

“This looks nice, princess.” It sounds authentic enough, so Jinyoung takes Mark’s words for it. “Do you want to go print it out? We have a colored printer.”

Jinyoung looks at Suzy who seems to be busy with their poster before turning to Mark.

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Mark turns around. “We’ll be back in a few, Suzy.”

She keeps her eyes glued to the screen and gives a waving motion of her hand.

Mark then grabs Jinyoung’s wrist and leads him out to the hallway. Jinyoung feels the heat emanating from where Mark is touching him. He bites his lip to not say anything.

When they reach the place, Jinyoung guesses it’s an office room, probably a place for Mark’s mom or dad to do work at home.

Mark says just that and walks over to the printer and plugs it into Jinyoung’s laptop. And then there’s no noise in the room other than the constant whirring of the printer as it does its job. So naturally, Jinyoung brings back a new favorite topic of his.

“So you think I’m gorgeous?” Jinyoung smirks at Mark. The older boy chokes but fakes a cough instead. Jinyoung noticed though.

“I don’t know where she got the word gorgeous from,” Mark says as he looks at anywhere but Jinyoung. “I just told her that I found a pretty boy, and that I asked him to be my boyfriend, and that he said yes.”

“Adorable.” Jinyoung snickers as he saunters over to Mark and pinches his cheek. Mark rubs at where Jinyoung just pulled his skin and fakes pouting.

“Excuse you, I’m not adorable.” And Jinyoung hears the usual swag in Mark’s voice.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jinyoung puts his hands up.

“I’m quite hot if I do say so myself,” Mark counters as gets up to Jinyoung’s personal space.

“You are so full of yourself,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“You can be full of me too, if you just ask.” Mark’s honey-colored eyes look nearly black up this close. Jinyoung glances at Mark’s lips, and Mark must have noticed because he licks his lips, and Jinyoung suddenly finds it slightly harder to breath. The atmosphere in room is charged with something that Jinyoung can’t even begin to explain.

Someone shrieks at the door, and both boys quickly turn their heads to the source of the noise. Suzy has her eyes covered with one hand while her other hand holds Mark’s laptop.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Suzy admits, flushed. “I finished the poster is all and wanted to print. I’m sorry!”

The whirring from the printer stops, indicating that all of the posters have finished.

“It’s okay, Suzy.” Mark is the first to break the silence, and Jinyoung takes note of the slight waver in his voice. “You didn’t interrupt anything.”

Suzy brings Mark’s laptop over. The design looks fantastic, if Jinyoung has to admit. He’s no artist though. And then Suzy bids goodbye as she’s finished what she came here to do.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Mark asks.

“Oh no, it’s fine. My friend is picking me up, actually. We have some places to get to.”

“Then let me at least accompany you to the gate.” Jinyoung never pegged Mark to be a real gentleman.

So he’s quite speechless when the both of them leave. It’s alright though. It lets Jinyoung catch his breath. He stays right up against the desk, breathing heavily now because the air feels too thin somehow. Closing his eyes, he lets himself relax and think of nonsense, lets the silence of it take over him.

When he feels stable enough, he opens his eyes and lets his eyes wander the room. There’s a small bookshelf by the side, rows and rows of business-heavy books that Jinyoung finds leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

He juts his finger out and slides it on the spines of each hard-covered books, feeling the stiffness of it against the pad of his pointy finger. After that, Jinyoung walks around the office, taking in the professionalism vibe of it, the spinning chair right on the wooden desk reminding him of an office fit for a politician.

He’s feeling the smoothness of the table when Mark comes back, out of breath yet looking perfect as usual. The ceasing of the whirring of the printer suggests that Mark and Suzy’s Prom posters have just finished printing. Jinyoung finds himself watching Mark from the door.

It’s takes a few electric moments before Mark goes downstairs and announces that it’s time for dinner.

“You are staying for dinner, right?”

Jinyoung thinks about it. While, yes, it might be a good thing to eat dinner at the Tuan dining room and possibly meet his family, he also knows that he has a lot of homework to finish before tomorrow.

“I don’t know, Mark.” Jinyoung tries steadily. “I honestly have a lot of work to finish at home.”

 Mark simply looks at Jinyoung, methodical and calculating. Jinyoung feels bare from being at the receiving end of it.

“If you’re sure.” Mark says it flatly. If Jinyoung recognizes the disappointed tone, he doesn’t comment on it.

They make their way downstairs, not quite awkwardly, but not quite comfortably either. When they’re by the door, Mark asks him one more time.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to eat dinner?” Mark looks at him unsurely. Jinyoung returns the expression.

“Next time, I will.” He’s surprised by the truth behind it. Mark seems to be too.

“Alright, I’ll count you to that.”

Jinyoung leaves, but not without the feeling of Mark watching him as he walks away.

 

***

 

Jinyoung is by his locker getting his Advanced Chemistry textbook when it happens.

He’s barely gotten his book out when Jongin comes by.

“Heard you’re going out with Tuan.” The tone of it already makes Jinyoung’s skin crawl.

“That has nothing to do with you,” Jinyoung counters. He takes his book and slams his locker. He’s about to walk away when Jongin grabs him by the elbow so harshly that he thinks there’ll be a bruise there tomorrow.

“What do you want?”

“I want a lot of things, Park Jinyoung.” Jongin whispers close to his ears. His voice is cold and low, and Jinyoung shivers just from hearing it. “But most of all, I want you to convince your boyfriend to drop out of the race.”

Jinyoung faces Jongin this time. There are a couple of other guys with him, certain that they’re part of the football team.

“And why would I do that?”

“Trust me when I say that you’ll regret it if you don’t,” Jongin warns him. Jinyoung is not one to feel fear though, knows that bullies like Jongin and Sehun feed off of their prey’s uncertainty. Therefore, Jinyoung will stand his ground and keep his head held high.

“I won’t,” Jinyoung fights back. He doesn’t see it coming, only feels it as soon as it touches his face. Jongin’s palm slaps quite hard against Jinyoung’s cheek. He thinks he hears it echo in the hallway, but he’s not quite sure because the ringing in his ear is quite deafening. He’s never had someone slap him before, but the burn of his cheeks and the loudness in his eardrums is enough to have him clutching his face.

Jongin and his small posse walk away, leaving Jinyoung with the sound of their disgusting laughter. Jinyoung chances a look around the hallway. At the end of it, he sees Jackson resolutely avoiding his gaze. His cheeks still sting, but it stings less than the way his pretend-boyfriend’s best friend didn’t help him. His eyes feel wet from the pain pulsing on his cheeks, and Jinyoung finds it difficult to keep breathing properly. Biting his lips, he makes his way towards Jackson and bumps the older boy’s shoulder with his own.

He’s able to control himself though when he gets to his class, breathing hard before he goes through the door acting as if nothing big just happened.

The day passes by slowly. Funny how time seems to get slower the more you want it to speed up. It takes an eternity for the bell to signal lunch time. Mark grabs his hand and leads him to the lunch line. Jinyoung lets his muscles do the work, lets his subconscious grab the food, pay for it, and follow Mark to their usual table. The older boy notices the difference though, because he puts a hand on Jinyoung’s forehead.

“Are you okay?” Mark sounds so concerned that Jinyoung has to look down.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. You look red.”

Jinyoung touches his cheeks, and sure enough, it feels warm.

“I’m fine.” He repeats. It seems to work though, because the older boy doesn’t do anything else other than feed him lunch. He doesn’t deny the spoonfuls too. After all, he needs to eat something if he wants to have energy to finish the day. If Mark notices that Jinyoung just doesn’t feel like doing anything today, he doesn’t say anything.

Jinyoung is always one to notice the little things, the big things too. So naturally, he takes note of how Jackson doesn’t show up at the table the whole lunch time. He doesn’t know whether he feels good about it or feels bad. He guesses he can decide later.

When the day ends, the hall is full of chatter. He strains his ears to listen to the rumors, but all he can catch is Jongin’s name and the word ‘vandalized.’ So when he walks towards the parking lot with Yugyeom to catch the bus, he’s only slightly surprised to see the wreck that is Jongin’s car.

His usual sparkly vehicle is covered with spray paint, the intensity of it so loud that Jinyoung has to hold back his chuckle. There are multiple drawings of dicks on Jongin’s car, all in stark red against the white paint of the exterior. His tires are sliced, and Jinyoung feels the weirdest satisfaction at the boy’s misfortune. Jongin is by the hood of it, hands nearly pulling out his precious hair. Sehun is next to him, seething.

When he looks at the other side of the crowd, Jinyoung sees Jackson with the most satisfied expression.

 

***

_From Mark Bio:  
Hey princess what are you doing today?_

_From Jinyoung:  
Nothing. Why? Planning to ruin my weekend as usual?_

_From Mark Bio:  
Was just bored is all wanna do something_

_From Jinyoung:  
Well I guess we can shop for our Prom outfits_

_From Mark Bio:  
Prom is literally a month and a half away_

_From Jinyoung:  
I knooow! Which is why we need to get a move on. Last year, I got mine two months before in case I needed to get it adjusted. A month and a half is basically last minute._

_From Mark Bio:  
If you’re sure I have the perfect place :)_

_From Jinyoung:  
Great. Where should I meet you up?_

_From Mark Bio:  
Just stay put princess I’ll come get you_

_From Jinyoung:  
What?_

_From Mark Bio:  
Get ready in thirty minutes_

What the hell?

Jinyoung does as he’s told anyway, getting ready with a plain white long sleeve under a jean jacket. It’s paired with tan chinos. He surveys himself in the mirror, making sure his glasses aren’t askew. He waxes his hair back such that it would show his amazing forehead.

“Well you look nice,” Sooyoung comments from the hallway.

“Yeah, I got the good genes.” Jinyoung replies without taking his eyes off his reflection. “You on the other hand. Tsk.”

He doesn’t really mean any of it. They just have a weird relationship is all, expressed through attitude and snide remarks. Jinyoung would be the first to snap the wrist of whichever boy hurts his little sister. And while Jinyoung is sharp-tongued, Sooyoung (even though she’s generally bubbly) can speak just as harshly. So he is absolutely certain that she has his back just as much as Jinyoung has hers.

“But Mom says I’m prettier,” Sooyoung says confidently. Jinyoung and his mom needs to have a talk. “You going on a date with Mark?”

“No,” It’s not a date. They’re just shopping for their prom attire. “Why do you care? Go bother Seulgi and Wendy or something.”

“Hmm. Well, I hope your date with Mark goes just as badly as your top does with those shoes.”

Jinyoung turns to her looking affronted, but she’s already left. All Jinyoung can hear is the sound of her laughter from down the hall. Seriously, that girl. As painful in the ass as she can be, Jinyoung is proud that she inherited his sharp sarcasm and quick wit.

The doorbell rings not long after, and Jinyoung hears Sooyoung excitedly shout “I got it!”

Oh fuck no. He sprints towards the door as fast as he can, but Sooyoung is already there whispering greetings to Mark. Mark for his part just watches her with a strained smile and looking like he’s about to barf.

“Ah. Who might this be?” Jinyoung’s mom comes out from behind him.

Sooyoung grins when she turns around and stares at Jinyoung. Jinyoung knows what she’s about to say before she says it, so Jinyoung bolts towards Mark.

“This is Mark. Jinyoung’s boyfriend!”

“BOYFRIEND?!” His mom shrieks. Jinyoung takes Mark by the arm and hauls him outside. Mark looks surprised by the action, and Jinyoung is cursing at the fact that Mark isn’t going fast enough.

“PARK JINYOUNG, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

No way in hell! He’s not about to have his mom lecture him about boyfriends and distractions and the omens that come along with sex. Jinyoung shivers just from thinking about it. They escape from his mom’s loud shouts of “PARK JINYOUNG” and Sooyoung’s louder cackling. Witch.

As soon as they get into Mark’s car, Jinyoung tells him to “Drive!”

The last thing they see is his mom by the door holding up a wooden spatula.

“What the hell was that?” Mark asks.

“I haven’t told her I have a ‘boyfriend,’” Jinyoung says with air quotes. “She knows I’m gay though, but she gets overprotective when it comes to these types of things.”

Mark nods.

“It’s even worse for Sooyoung. She can’t date until she’s in college.” Jinyoung snorts.

“Are you gonna be okay when you get back home?” Mark questions.

“I don’t know.” It’s the truth. Jinyoung doesn’t. His mom can be quite unpredictable sometimes. “We’ll see, I guess. But if I don’t show up for school tomorrow, it’s because my dead body has been thrown at the river.”

The drive is quiet after that, but more comfortable than it is awkward. All that could be heard is the radio and the occasional honks from behind them because Mark drives like a maniac. Now Jinyoung knows why it’s usually Jackson who drives them to school together.

They approach the richer part of town, the section where the streets are always clean, and the mannequins in the clothing stores are wearing clothes priced more than Jinyoung’s liver.

Luckily, they find street parking, and Jinyoung hops out of the car as quickly as he can. He’s quite fortunate to be alive with the way Mark raced through the streets, almost hitting a car (good thing the boy has good reflexes) and running about 4 or 5 red lights.

Mark argues that they turned red as soon as he got there. What a load of bullcrap.

“Where to?” Jinyoung asks, dusting off his clothes for nonexistent lint.

“This way!” Mark points and starts walking with a bounce to his step like he knows he looks good. Jinyoung wasn’t able to appreciate Mark’s street fashion because of the horrible turn of events at his home. Looking now, Jinyoung almost whistles. Mark is pretty, he can give him that, if he just wasn’t so annoying. Though Mark is shorter than Jinyoung, he gives the appearance of being long limbed. And his legs are accentuated by his black skinnies. He’s wearing a loose satin v-neck. It’s long sleeved and black, and it looks so incredible with Mark’s frame that Jinyoung has to keep his lips closed from commenting on how good Mark looks.

Jinyoung catches up to him such that they stride in unison, and he can feel his arm brushing against Mark’s even though there are currently three layers separating them right now. When they get to the place, Jinyoung looks unsure.

“I don’t know,” he says hesitantly. “Doesn’t it look… a bit pricey?”

“No,” Mark shrugs. And Jinyoung just stays back feeling kind of embarrassed that he probably will not be able to afford most of these.

“Well come on princess,” Mark says as he pulls Jinyoung inside with both hands. “Time’s-a-wastin’!”

They enter a store that sells predominantly men’s formal attire. If Jinyoung can describe the whole place with one word, it would be ‘modern’. The ceiling is painted off white and looks stain-free from what Jinyoung can see. The lights are bright and are reflected against the onyx tiles. The chandeliers have a quadrilateral shape to them, sharp and edgy with arms the color of glossy ink. One wall is adorned with a large minimalist painting of a male’s face, while the rest are lined with closet-like racks that encases expensive looking suits and jackets.

Everything is monochromatic, colors ranging from white to black and all shades in between. There are gray couches pushed to the sides. (Who even needs couches in stores?) On top of that, there are charcoal colored benches spread about the store with symmetry. There’s a sleek black table that displays a variety of ties, bowties, and jewelry under clear glass. At the center of the store sits a random jet black circular desk with nothing but a silver vase.

All in all, the whole place is shiny, symmetrical, and reeks of overpriced items.

“Look around and see what looks good,” Mark says as he skillfully made his way through the racks.

Jinyoung looks at the first suit that catches his eye. Dark red with satin black lapels. The texture of it looks smooth and fancy. When Jinyoung takes a look at the price, he almost chokes on air because it costs twice as much as what Jinyoung can afford at the moment. He checks the other suits as well and sees that they’re all about the same price range.

Well, this isn’t good.

“Hi, there!” A salesperson comes up to him, and Jinyoung takes note of the way she looks him up and down calculatingly. She’s probably taking note of Jinyoung’s college look.

“Hello.” Jinyoung gives her a close-lipped smile.

“Is there anything I can assist you with?” She asks. But before Jinyoung can answer, she beats him to it. “I can show you the clearance section, if you’d like.”

Jinyoung backtracks because how dare she? True, Jinyoung’s broke ass can only afford the accessories, but she doesn’t have to rub it in. Jinyoung’s face probably costs like a million bucks, thank you very much.

“Actually, no.” Jinyoung says with a sharp finger. He turns to look for the dark red suit he found earlier. It only takes a couple of seconds before Jinyoung takes it out of the rack and hands it to the girl. “I’d like to try this on please.”

She gives him a sweet smile, but her eyes definitely look sour. “Are you sure, sir? This one is a bit on the higher end. Perhaps the ones with-”

“Perhaps not.” Jinyoung shuts her down. Nobody is going to get away with clocking him for his look. “I’d like to try that on please.”

The girl nods curtly. “Yes, sir.”

Jinyoung follows her to the dressing room, unsure why he just did what he did. He can’t afford this shit? What the hell?

Jinyoung is led to a stall and the girl leaves quickly. After locking it, Jinyoung begins removing his clothes until he’s only in his long sleeve and underwear. The suit really does look nice. He puts on the trousers first, making sure to tuck in his top. As soon as he shoves his legs in, he can feel the quality of the material against him. When he inserts his arms into the jacket sleeves, he’s immediately blown away by the softness of it. It’s actually pretty comfortable. Surveying himself in the mirror, he can’t help but admit he looks good.

He does a photoshoot in front of the full body mirror because he if he can’t afford it, he can at least have memories of him looking like a full course meal in it. Rifling through them, he clicks the best looking one and sends it to Mark with a caption of “How do I look?”

The reply is instant. All it says is “Come out.”

Jinyoung does as he’s told and walks out of the dressing room and into the main area.

Mark is already waiting for him outside. And if Jinyoung wasn’t sure before about how good he looks, he’s definitely sure now. Mark’s jaw basically drops to the floor, and Jinyoung feels very pleased with himself.

“Wow,” Mark says after a moment, eyes raking Jinyoung up and down and all around. “You look… wow.”

“I know,” Jinyoung shrugs with a smirk. Too bad it’s out of his price range.

“Red is my favorite color,” Mark admits, and Jinyoung remembers this piece of information from their not-date date. “It really suits you.”

“White is mine.” Jinyoung doesn’t know why he repeats it, just that it felt appropriate to announce it out loud.

“Rebecca?” Mark calls out of nowhere, and the salesperson who was helping Jinyoung earlier pops out.

“Yes, Mr. Tuan.”

“Do you have that in white?” Mark asks as he points at Jinyoung.

“Yes, sir.” She scurries away to look for it.

“You two are on a first name basis?” Jinyoung questions, curious. “Did something happen in the five minutes I was trying this on?”

Jinyoung laughs at his own joke.

“My dad always takes me here when I need formalwear.”

“Ah. And she’s worked here for a while?”

Mark nods.

“Here you go, Mr. Tuan.” Rebecca says as she comes back with the same suit in hand but in white.

“Thank you, Rebecca.” Mark bows to her and then steps towards Jinyoung. “Excuse me while I try this on princess.”

Jinyoung bites his lip as Mark walks away to get into the fitting room.

“Are you two together?” Rebecca asks. Jinyoung isn’t sure if they must keep up the façade off campus or not, but he supposes it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Yeah, we are. Is that a problem?”

“No,” She says warmly. “I’m glad he’s finally found someone. He usually looks down when he goes here with his dad, but he seems different today.”

“Different how?” Jinyoung frowns.

“Livelier.” With that she marches away and greets the next incoming customer.

Jinyoung doesn’t know how to take that, but is thankful that he doesn’t need to ponder much because Mark comes out with the white suit. Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s seen anyone prettier than Mark looks right now. The full attire fits him very well, and Jinyoung has the overwhelming need to swallow before he can speak again.

“I suppose you look better than usual,” Jinyoung comments, but with the way Mark is smirking, Jinyoung has a feeling he knows how breathtaking he looks at the moment.

“We can have a red-white-black color scheme,” Mark says excitedly as he gets closer to Jinyoung. Jinyoung supposes it’s not a bad idea.

“You can wear a red button up with that, while I wear a white one.”

“Ah, kind of like Yin and Yang.” Mark comments.

“Uh, sure, why not.”

But wait, Jinyoung almost forgot. And he doesn’t know why he feels embarrassed about this. It’s Mark for god’s sake.

“Actually, this is a bit more than my budget. Maybe we can look for something more practical?” Jinyoung isn’t usually one who’s ashamed of his upbringing and financial status. He’s not even poor. He’s just not rich, right on the cusp of average house income.

“Nonsense. I’ll pay for what you can’t,” Mark declares. Which, no, Jinyoung isn’t a charity case.

“That’s not necessary.” Jinyoung will just have to find another way to find money. Maybe he can ask his parents for more? They’ll probably ground him for the rest of his life first before he can even speak to them, what with the way he literally ran away earlier. “I don’t need you to pay for me.”

Mark chuckles.

“I’m not paying for you, princess.” He says with his arms crossed. “I’m paying for me. I can’t have my date looking like trash while I steal the hearts of every boy and girl on the dancefloor.”

Jinyoung considers how he’ll get the money and figures that he won’t be able to make the money on time unless he steals. While Jinyoung can be cruel, he’s definitely not heartless enough to steal from unsuspecting strangers.

“Okay,” Jinyoung agrees after a moment. “You can pay for half of it, but only on the condition that you let me pay you back.”

Mark smiles and inches closer to him until their noses are practically touching. Jinyoung has never noticed how clear the brown specks of Mark’s eyes are.

“Deal.”

When the transaction is finished, Mark and Jinyoung spend time at the closest Starbucks. They’re chatting about the upcoming exam in Calculus and Advanced Chemistry, which Mark is apparently dreading. Jinyoung is chillin’ though. He’s been getting near perfect scores on the homework and is certain that he only needs light studying the night before to pass with a 90 or higher. Mark on the other hand…

“Yeah, I’m probably going to end up cramming all night,” he says, and Jinyoung almost feels bad. Almost. “Anyway, I’ll be right back. Just going to use the men’s room.”

“Thanks for the info,” Jinyoung says flatly. “Don’t talk to strangers now.”

“In the bathroom?”

“You never know.” Jinyoung shrugs.

Mark giggles and stands up. It’s high pitched and child-like, and Jinyoung wonders how Mark can have a deep voice yet still giggle like a 12-year-old.

Mark isn’t even gone a full minute when Jinyoung hears his name being called.

“Jinyoungie!”

Jinyoung stills. He knows that velvety voice super well, used to hear them nearly every night in his dreams. Sure enough when he looks up to the direction it came from, he sees Kim Wonpil walking and waving towards him with _that_ damned smile, the one that turns his eyes into cute little slits.

Jinyoung used to have the biggest crush on Wonpil, probably still does if the way his fingertips feel funny is of any indication. He’s in class 4-B, the same one as Jaebum. Whenever people ask him how he knows this tad bit of information, Jinyoung says that Jaebum has mentioned it once or twice before. It sounds a lot less creepy than saying he followed Wonpil to his homeroom that one time. Wonpil helps out at Drama club when he can because he is the sweetest guy, but lately, it feels like Jinyoung hasn’t seen him lately.

“Wonpil!” Jinyoung stands up and smiles when he receives a hug from the other boy. Sweet boys give the sweetest hugs, Jinyoung is certain of this. He might just melt from the warmth of it all.

“It’s been a while,” Wonpil says after they break apart.

“Yes, it has. I haven’t seen you around lately.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” Wonpil agrees as he scratches the back of his head. “Actually started this little band a couple of weeks ago, and we’ve been jamming in my garage lately. Trying to find our music, you know?”

As if he couldn’t get any cooler.

“Don’t be sorry, you silly goose,” Jinyoung laugh softly as he slaps Wonpil on the chest. “That’s not something you should be apologizing for.”

Wonpil ducks his heads and chuckles to himself.

“But wow, a band, how exciting!”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a new thing and everything, but it’s been great so far.”

Jinyoung is about to say something again when a voice beats him to it.

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” Mark says casually. Curse you Mark Tuan for your bad timing. Jinyoung turns to him and gives him a tight smile.

“No, you’re not,” Jinyoung says through slightly gritted teeth. “My friend here was just coming by to say hi.”

Mark steps closer to Jinyoung and slips his arms around the younger’s waist, relaxed and easygoing.

Wonpil waves at him and offers a hand.

“Kim Wonpil.” Mark’s cool expression falters for a half a second, but it was back to its usual aloofness so quickly that Jinyoung wonders if he imagined the whole thing.

“Mark Tuan,” he says, shaking Wonpil’s hand.

“Oh, I know who _you_ are, my friend.” Wonpil pulls him into a friendly side embrace, thus forcing Mark off of Jinyoung. Jinyoung gapes because what the hell, Jinyoung didn’t even get that kind of skinship with Wonpil until a whole month after knowing him. If Jinyoung wasn’t gritting his teeth earlier, he’s surely doing it now. “That was quite a confession you made to our little Jinyoungie here.”

“Yeah,” Mark smirks. “He wouldn’t settle for anything less, right princess?”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for not getting me the five-foot teddy bear,” Jinyoung says with a put-upon pout.

Wonpil laughs, and Mark takes this opportunity to return to Jinyoung and snake his arm around his waist once more.

“Unfortunately, I do have somewhere to be. But it was definitely nice seeing you lovebirds,” Wonpil says before bowing. “See you at school.”

“Later!” Jinyoung says as Mark waves goodbye.

When Wonpil has left Starbucks, Mark turns to Jinyoung. “So that was Wonpil, eh?”

“Yeah. You know him?” They slowly walk towards the door, ready to head home.

“No, just heard you and Jaebum talking about him in the hallway that one time.” So Mark heard that part of the conversation. Jinyoung has a slight feeling of guiltiness building under his skin. He's not quite sure why.

“That was pretty flirty for someone who’s _over their crush_.” Mark tries.

“I was not flirty,” Jinyoung fixes his glasses. “I was being friendly.”

“ _Oh, you silly goose_ ,” Mark imitates him with a voice two octaves higher than Jinyoung’s. “ _You’re soooo silly_.”

“You are so irritating.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “And my wrists are not that floppy.”

 “ _A band? Soooo exciting. Let me feel your chest.”_ Mark playfully slaps Jinyoung’s chest with his free hand and mocks him with high pitched giggles.

“Honestly a huge pain in the ass,” Jinyoung elbows him, and Mark’s giggling for real this time.

Jinyoung doesn’t comment on the fact that Mark’s arm is still on his waist when they get outside. It’s getting cold anyway.


	5. Struckarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all. i'm not dead lol. sorry this took so long. i'll be back soon! i promise :') sorry if the ending of the chapter feels kind of rushed. i could have added more details like twice cheerleaders and stuff, but words just aren't coming out smoothly. i'll try my best to update some time in the next two weeks! i really appreciate comments. they really help keep me going :') thank you all so much

When Jinyoung gets home, his ears sting from how his mom had pulled at it until he settled onto the couch. He’s about to plead for forgiveness when his mom surprises him by saying that she _looked up some stuff on the internet._

This makes Jinyoung pause. He thinks _it_ is about to happen, and he kind of feels like vomiting just at the thought of it.

“What kind of stuff?” Jinyoung asks suspiciously.

“I know that being at your age, you have certain… urges to practice things.” She begins, looking as uncomfortable as Jinyoung feels.

“Oh my god, Mom, no please.” He stays rooted to his seat because he doesn’t want to get into any more trouble than he already has.

“And these urges can sometimes have dangerous possibilities.”

“I know all of these, Mom. I had sex education already.” Jinyoung begs. “Please, just ground me.”

“I don’t trust that your teachers taught you kids everything,” His mom says sternly. She then goes to sit next to Jinyoung, sweetness overcoming the rage that dominated her aura just moments before.

“Honey,” she tries again, soft as she caresses his cheeks. “I just don’t want you getting sexually transmitted infections.”

Jinyoung sighs.

“I know, Mom.” Jinyoung looks down now, feeling heat pool in his cheeks. “I haven’t yet… with anyone, by the way. So, yeah, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Fantastic!” Her voice is back to its usual shrill. “Now, do you know what a condom is?”

Jinyoung’s head springs up at this, and seemingly out of nowhere, his mom is holding up a condom packet and a cucumber. _An honest to god cucumber_.

“Oh my god!” Jinyoung has never stood up so quickly. “This isn’t happening.”

Nope nope nope. He quickly makes his way to his room.

“Park Jinyoung, come back here right now!”

Jinyoung shuts his door and locks it. His mom doesn’t try after that, but she does tell him he’s grounded until Friday.

 

***

 

The first time Jinyoung sees Jackson again, it’s on Monday morning in between periods.

Jackson is by his locker when Jinyoung spots him, and feeling like whatever is going on between them needs to be resolved, Jinyoung marches towards the older boy.

“Hey, Jackson,” Jinyoung greets warmly, or at least as warm as he can muster. Jackson looks slightly shocked at the fact that Jinyoung is even talking to him.

“Oh, hi.” Jackson closes his locker. “What’s up?”

Jinyoung doesn’t think now is the time to skirt around the bush, so he takes a deep breath as he gathers his courage.

“Why do you hate me?”

There’s an awkward silence after that. Jinyoung doesn’t take his eyes off of the older boy. It takes a few moments before the Jackson answers.

“I don’t hate you though.”

“Tsk. It’s not good to lie, Jackson Wang.” Jinyoung challenges.

“Calm your panties, princess,” Jackson says as he puts his hands up. “Trust me. I don’t actually hate you.”

“Bullshit,” Jinyoung clenches his fist. “You barely talk to us, and when you do, it’s always rude. Also, don’t call me that.”

“Oh, so Mark is the only one who can call you princess?” Jackson teases. Luckily, Jinyoung doesn’t have to ponder on that question too much since Jackson continues. “Look, if I hated you, would I have done what I did to Jongin’s car?”

So Jinyoung’s suspicion was correct.

“Well…well, thanks for that. But why?” Jinyoung asks, genuinely wondering.

Why be a dick to Jinyoung but do something like that?

“I saw what he did to you last week,” Jackson admits. It’s like Jinyoung’s brain remembers the pain at the mention of it, feels like the spot where Jongin’s slap stung most seems to be buzzing with subtle ache. “And I felt really bad for not doing anything about it while it happened.”

Jinyoung takes a look at Jackson and sees a side of him that he hasn’t seen before. Even though they’re not close friends (or friends at all for that matter), it’s hard not to notice people you’ve gone to school with in the last ten years. His usual confidence is gone, eyes slightly downcast and lips in a tight line.

“I don’t hate you. I just hate everything that you represent because it’s everything that I don’t have.”

“Everything you don’t have?” Jinyoung laughs. “You’re popular. You’re part of the basketball team. You’re part of Mark fucking Tuan’s posse for goodness sake. What could you possibly not have?”

He says it so softly that Jinyoung doesn’t hear it.

“What?”

Jackson looks around as if he’s about to reveal a big ass secret.

“People think I’m stupid.”

Jinyoung is left speechless for a moment. To think, underneath all that loud exterior and gigantic personality exists an insecure little boy.

“Well, I don’t think you’re stupid.” Jinyoung is surprised at the sincerity behind it. Awkwardly, he reaches for Jackson’s shoulder and pats once, twice, before he pulls it back.

“Tsk. It’s not good to lie, Park Jinyoung.” The younger boy chuckles at his words being repeated back at him. It makes Jackson smirk.

“You know, Mark told me you came up with the idea to run with someone as popular and good looking as Seulgi. I don’t think that’s stupid at all,” Jinyoung says honestly.

Jackson scoffs.

“Come on, any sane person would have thought of that.” The older boy counters. Hmm.

“He also said you came up with the idea of fake dating me to benefit both of us. I have to admit, I was hesitant about the idea in the beginning, but after weighing the pros and cons, I found the idea ingenious.” Jinyoung smiles at Jackson. The older boy, for his part, just remains silent and thoughtful.

“You’re a lot cleverer than people give you credit for,” Jinyoung admits. “More importantly, a lot cleverer than you give yourself credit for.”

At this, Jackson smiles crookedly. The bell rings then, signaling that the next class is about to start.

“Thanks,” Jackson says and lightly punches Jinyoung’s shoulder. “You’re not bad, Park Jinyoung.”

“You too.”

Jackson leaves after that since his class is slightly farther than Jinyoung’s. And as he walks away, Jinyoung notices that the usual spring in Jackson’s step is back.

 

***

 

Lunch time isn’t awkward anymore.

 

Jinyoung chooses to sit between Mark and Jackson nowadays. The first time he’d done it, everyone except Jackson and himself was shocked. Mark had looked flustered at the new friendship budding between Jinyoung and Jackson.

It’s a chain reaction after that, with Bambam and Yugyeom also switching the next day so that Yugyeom is right next to Jackson while Bambam sat next to Jaebum. Mark and Youngjae were together too, and surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) they got along very quickly. Honestly, if Youngjae could break down Jaebum’s walls, he could smash anyone else’s.

Because Jackson hangs around Jinyoung from time to time now, Jongin doesn’t come back to finish what he started.

 

***

 

During the first part of the week, Mark had begged Jinyoung to study with him for the upcoming tests in Advanced Chemistry and Calculus. Curse cute boys who pout cutely. Jinyoung relented and had to ask his parents first, and he promised that he’s going to devote his time at Mark’s house with studying. So of course, his mom made him swear to send photo as proof every half hour, each one with different hand signs that she says on the spot in case he had the photos pre-saved.

That’s how Jinyoung ends up in Mark’s house for the second time in five days.

The first time he was here, he didn’t quite have the time to really look at Mark’s home. This time, however, he takes it all in as Mark rushes to the bathroom as soon as they go inside. The high ceiling looks higher than usual. The walls still have the pearly sheen like last time.

Jinyoung approaches the fireplace where framed photographs sit on top of the brick shelf. He surveys them one by one, notices three photos of Mark. The first is Mark in overalls, no more than five years old. He’s holding an ice cream cone, grinning brightly at the camera with innocence, unaware that his nose had accidentally touched the tip of his ice cream. It makes Jinyoung smile. The second is of him in middle school years holding a video game controller, smiling at the camera, no teeth, just lips. The third is of him during sophomore year. Jinyoung knows this because Mark’s hair is red and poofy and kind of reminds him of ramen. Mark in the photo is in the middle of the gym, left knee bent, right knee on the floor. He’s holding a basketball on his right side, between his hands and his hips. Mark doesn’t grin or smile here, and Jinyoung is kind of sad at how the big shining grin got dimmer and dimmer as Mark grew older. 

Jinyoung doesn’t realize Mark is back until he feels Mark’s warmth right next to him.

“What are you looking at?” He asks, staring at Jinyoung.

“Your pictures,” Jinyoung feels flushed at how quickly and honestly he answers. Distracting boys will be the death of him.

“No need for those silly things,” Mark laughs as he takes Jinyoung’s wrist. “You can look at the real thing right here.”

The older boy grins, reminding Jinyoung of the five year old boy with the creamy nose. Mark turns around and begins pulling Jinyoung up to his room.

“Let’s not waste any time!”

Jinyoung couldn’t agree more.

They start the day with Advanced Chemistry as the exam for that will come first next week with Calculus two days after. Mark needs less help in Calculus, so there’s that too.

It’s exactly 4:00 pm when his mom texts him to send a photo of Mark and Jinyoung holding up the number three. Jinyoung bugs Mark to take the selfie with him, and they both smile at the camera while putting up three fingers.

“That’s cute,” Mark comments. “You should send it to me.”

Jinyoung sends it to both Mark and his mom. Mark’s phone lighting up with a text alert catches Jinyoung’s eye, and he sees a familiar figure looking back at him from Mark’s phone. Without thinking, Jinyoung grabs Mark’s mobile phone before the older boy can reach it.

“Hey!”

He disregards Mark’s sounds of objection. It’s a photo of Jinyoung laughing at some joke or something, because his eyes are closed into little slits, and ever present are his eye whiskers. Adjusting his glasses, Jinyoung feels self-conscious just looking at the tiny screen.

“Why am I your lockscreen?”

Mark tries to look suave.

“We’re supposed to be boyfriends, princess. You’re _supposed_ to be my lockscreen.” There’s a short moment of silence before Mark looks affronted. “Wait a minute, am I not your lockscreen?”

“No?” He feels kind of embarrassed. Is that how it’s supposed to be? Do people who date have each other as their wallpapers?

“I’m disappointed, Park Jinyoung.” Mark says, disapproving. Though Jinyoung can see the slight pink tinge high up on Mark’s cheeks.

“Princess,” Jinyoung points out mindlessly.

“What?”

“What?”

“You just told me to call you ‘princess’” Mark is looking at him with such a bizarre expression.

Jinyoung scoffs.

“No, I didn’t.” Right? Of course not. No way would Jinyoung tell Mark to call him ‘princess’, a nickname he loathes with a passion. “That’s preposterous.”

Because it is. It’s absurd. Outrageous. Asinine, even.

But what’s even more ridiculous is the fact that Jinyoung isn’t absolutely sure that he didn’t say it. Mark watches him for a bit before turning back to their textbook. Jinyoung stays silent after that as they both read about chemical reactions, thoughts of lockscreens and nicknames currently in the back of his head. Time passes by in a blur of elements and reactions and numbers. It’s past sundown when Jinyoung’s stomach growl in an otherwise silent room. Jinyoung chances to look at the other boy to see if he noticed only to find that Mark is already looking at him and holding back a chuckle.

“Are you hungry, _princess_?” Jinyoung hears the emphasis in the last word, as if Mark is telling him that he won’t forget to call him princess anymore.

“Famished.” Jinyoung replies flatly and begins to put his books and notes away into his backpack. Mark protests quickly though.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m going home to eat,” Jinyoung answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Mark scratches the back of his neck as he looks at Jinyoung.

“But you promised last time that you’d stay for dinner.”

“Oh, did I?” Jinyoung says in a manner that suggests he definitely remembers.

“Yes,” Mark juts his lips out in a pout and looks up at Jinyoung under the hoods of his eyes.

“Nope, not with that pout again.”

“Come on, don’t be a buzzkill,” Mark begins to push Jinyoung out the door, down the stairs, and onto the first floor. Jinyoung is no buzzkill, thank you very much. He’s very much the opposite of buzzkill. He’s buzz _birth_ if anything. Buzz _save_ , even. Yeah! They make it close to the kitchen before Mark overtakes him and pushes at the door.

“Hey, Megan,” Mark says from the door. Jinyoung stands awkwardly next to him. “Is Mom home yet?”

Jinyoung notes the hopeful tone in Mark’s voice. Megan smiles sadly at him.

“She just called,” Her voice is so intentionally soft, as if she’s trying to place her words carefully so as not to hurt the boy’s feelings. “Says she’s needed to stay until midnight to finish some paperwork.”

“Oh.” And, _oh_. Jinyoung isn’t used to this Mark. This Mark reminds Jinyoung of a child, and he feels his heart give a tight squeeze at the scene. “Well, okay. I guess it’ll be just us three for dinner then.”

Something about the way he says it suggests to Jinyoung that this happens often. Mark turns to Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung’s staying. right?”

Jinyoung thinks he should leave as he doesn’t want to intrude for dinner, but he takes a good look at Mark. He takes in the way his closed lips are just the slightest bit tilted up. His eyes are bigger than usual, and Jinyoung can’t help thinking he looks younger like this, almost vulnerable. Jinyoung doesn’t have it in him to say no. He nods.

They eat in peace for the most part.

To fill in the silence, Megan asks Mark questions parents would usually ask their child. In a sense, maybe Megan does think of Mark as her almost-child. Mark doesn’t really talk about Megan much, or his family members for that matter, but the polite-casual way he speaks to Megan suggests that the two have a deep connection that goes beyond maid and employer’s son.

“Did you learn anything new in class today?” She asks before taking a mouthful of rice and meat.

“We learned lots, right _princess_?” Mark elbows him as he chews. He can stop now, thanks.

“Indeed,” Jinyoung answers and bows slightly before pinching Mark’s thigh. He doesn’t know why he feels the need to be polite suddenly. “Especially in Calculus. We learned how to get the anti-derivatives of trigonometric functions.”

Megan laughs. It’s a nice sound, genuine. “I won’t pretend I even know what that means.”

“Princess, you’re going to our basketball game on Friday, right?” Mark looks at him expectantly. Basketball game? Friday? He’s grounded until Friday, but Jinyoung is extraordinarily good at finding loopholes.

“Of course I’m going. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?”

They’re both too distracted by each other to notice Megan’s gentle expression.

At the end of the night, Mark bullies Jinyoung into taking a selfie with him. Before the night ends, both of their phones have the same lockscreen, a photo of two boys in front of Mark’s garden with the faintest hint of a smile etched on their pale faces.

 

***

 

Jinyoung doesn’t get to see Mark much after that, or at least, not as much as he’s been seeing him these past few weeks. Both Mark and Jinyoung have busy schedules with a lot of things coming up. Mark’s time after school is dedicated to basketball practice, usually with an extra hour for precaution seeing as their upcoming game is with one of their better rival schools.

Jinyoung for his part spends hours at the auditorium with the Drama club (his mom let him because she knows how important Drama club is to Jinyoung), intensely preparing for the Spring musicale of Cinderella, showing in just a mere three weeks. Though three weeks sounds like a long time, that’s actually pretty short considering they still have to finish the decorations for the play as well practice all of their lines. Their costumes are also only half finished, so Jinyoung already knows he’ll be stressed and pissy in the next few weeks.

Friday comes very quickly, what with how busy they’ve been all week. Jinyoung managed to slither out of being grounded on Friday. He’d done all the chores both Wednesday and Thursday, making sure to keep the public areas and the dishes squeaky clean. He even went as far as mopping the floor on Thursday night for the grand ask.

He had approached his mom that night, cuddled up right next to her and began with

“You know how I’m grounded until Friday?”

“I most definitely know.”

“Well, Mark has his first basketball game of the season on Friday, and you only said I’m grounded _until_ Friday, so technically once Friday hits, I’m not grounded anymore, right?” Jinyoung had smiled at her with a big dimples and fluttery eyes.

“We both know that’s not what I meant.”

“But, Mooom.” He had made sure to put on his childish voice. She didn’t respond for a while, so Jinyoung had used his trump card. “Sooyoung said you think she’s prettier than me, is that true?”

His mom turned to him now with a sigh. “You’re both very pretty children.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Mom.”

She had looked at him seriously then.

“Is this basketball game really important to you?”

Jinyoung had to think about it for a moment. It would definitely look bad if Jinyoung wasn’t there to cheer on the basketball team. What would the campus think? Jinyoung returned his mother’s glance and nodded.

“Fine. You’re free to go on Friday.” Jinyoung had hugged her and kissed her cheek that night all while chanting _thank you thank you thank you._

“Go before I change my mind.” She had demanded as she began flicking through the channels. Hehe. 50 points for Slytherin. That was some good shit.

So that’s how Jinyoung finds himself with Mark in the lockers right before the game begins, Mark in his armor of jersey and Jinyoung clad with the school colors on every inch of his body.

“You’ll do fine, trust me.” Jinyoung says as he pats him awkwardly. But Mark dives in for a hug, and Jinyoung is hit with a mixture of Mark’s intense cologne and the smell of pure boy. “The school believes in all of you.”

“That makes me feel worse.” Mark admits into Jinyoung’s neck.

“Honestly, you’re just digging yourself into a deeper hole. You just gotta _get your head in the game_.”

They break apart and look at each other, a moment of silence, and then loud laughter. Fucking high school musical.

“You’re right,” Mark says as he smiles. The whole team is now gathering towards the coach. “Look, I have to go now. Wish me luck, princess.”

“Good luck,” Jinyoung whispers. And Mark is looking at him expectantly, but Jinyoung isn’t really sure what he’s expecting.

Hesitantly, they both walk backwards for a bit, but it’s Jinyoung who turns around first to go out into the gymnasium. The space is so wide and big, and Jinyoung doesn’t think about how unfamiliar this all is, how he doesn’t really even like sports to begin with.

Bambam waves him over from the bleachers with a big grin, and he’s already sitting down next to Yugyeom with Jaebum and Youngjae right behind them. Jinyoung walks over, feeling slightly self-conscious for god knows why.

“You made it!” Yugyeom exclaims as he gives Jinyoung a mighty hug.

“Yeah. Had to use my acting skills and everything.” They all take turns giving him hugs, and Jinyoung ends up sitting right next to Bambam, who for some reason has developed an obsession for dabbing as of late. It’s kind of cute, actually.

The bell rings to signal that the game is about to take place, and the players come out of the locker room wearing their jerseys and letterman jackets. Mark’s has a big 93 on his, while Jackson has a 28. Their team begins drilling on one side while the other school begins to warm up on the other. Jinyoung isn’t sure, but he thinks this is nothing out of the ordinary.

Their school colors are white and green, and it kind of reminds Jinyoung of Ireland for some reason. It’s a whole five minutes before another bell rings, and it seems like it signals that the pre-game practice is finished.

Jinyoung watches Mark looking over the bleachers for them and smiles when they find each other. And then Mark is hurrying to where his belongings are and picks something up before standing. Jinyoung doesn’t realize Mark is approaching him until Mark is a mere 10 feet away.

“Here,” Mark says as he holds his letterman jacket towards Jinyoung. The younger man gulps, feelings the whole gym looking at them. “Wear it.”

Jinyoung stands up to take it and slip it on. And everyone coos and awhs, and Jinyoung feels his face get hotter. Without thinking about it, he leans in to peck Mark on the right cheek. Mark stares at him, hand reaching up to where Jinyoung’s lips just touched.

“For luck.” Jinyoung answers. Someone wolf whistles somewhere.

Mark smiles and turns away, and Jinyoung sees the slight pink hue on Mark’s nape. He’s never realized how nice the back of people’s neck look, feels himself flush at the fact that he didn’t have these thoughts until now.

When he sits down, he’s immediately hit with the scent of sandalwood, blended with something citrusy and a trace of sage.

“Wow,” Youngjae comments from behind him. “He’s really got it bad for you.”

Jinyoung ignores him in favor of taking another whiff of Mark’s scent. He doesn’t do it on purpose, he has to breathe of course. Mark’s smell is just all over this jacket, so obviously, he has no choice but to breathe in the fragrance emanating from it.

For someone so skinny, Mark is pretty good. Both him and Jackson seem to be on the shorter side of players, but Mark can evade his opponents so skillfully. He’s quick and agile and seems as if his stamina is above average, considering how he doesn’t quite look as tired as a lot of the others.

Jinyoung doesn’t realize it until he almost trips, but apparently he gets up and cheers every time their team makes a point. Who is this new Jinyoung who likes sports? He also doesn’t realize he cheers louder when Mark makes three pointers until Bambam had told him to _calm your tits, dude._

He feels self-aware after that, unsure whether his behavior is appropriate for a 17 year old. It’s during half time that the score registers in his brain. 41-45. Their rival school leads by 4 points, which is totally doable. Since it’s half time, half the gym leaves to take breather, and Jinyoung finds himself staying put. He’s not sure whether he’s allowed to approach the team or not, but he thinks it’s better to stay seated so as not to break their concentration.

He turns to talk to his friends, but finds that they’ve all paired up. Bambam is having an animated conversation with Yugyeom, with the younger boy laughing at things that aren’t even really that funny. Youngjae and Jaebum are behind them looking so _couple-y_ that Jinyoung has to turn away or else his teeth will rot.

Biting his lip, Jinyoung feels out of place here. Naturally, he goes to where the team is huddled, notices how Mark’s jersey is sticking to his lithely muscled body, observes how each droplet of sweat travels down his smooth skin. He doesn’t quite know when he’s become adept at reading Mark’s little habits, but he sees the way Mark’s nerves is getting to him, notices the tight purse of his pink lips and the furrow on his forehead.

“Sorry to interrupt, Coach Ahn,” Jinyoung finds himself saying when he reaches the players. All of the members of the basketball team including the coach turn to look at Jinyoung. He can’t help but feel flustered at the attention.

“I was wondering if I can borrow Mark for a second?”

Coach Ahn was about to protest, but Mark spoke before the coach could.

“I think that’s an amazing idea.”

And without much retaliation, the two went outside to get some fresh air.

“How are you feeling?” Jinyoung asked the older boy once they’ve stepped out into the crisp night. The wind is biting, and Jinyoung hopes Mark isn’t too cold.

“I don’t know, princess.” Mark answers honestly. “I know I could do better, but all of this pressure is getting to me.”

“Well, this is kind of top secret but…” Jinyoung leans closer to Mark’s ear and whispers. “I believe in you.”

Mark chuckles.

“Yeah?” Mark looks at him incredulously, though the corners of his lips resemble that of a smile.

“Maybe uhh-”

Mark doesn’t finish.

“Maybe what?” Jinyoung asks as he bites his lip.

“Maybe I need a bit more luck ?” Mark admits quietly and scratches the back of his neck. He’s looking at the ground, thick lashes blinking nervously every couple of seconds.

Jinyoung holds Mark’s chin and tilts his face to the side, kissing the left side of Mark's cheek, the side that his lips didn't touch earlier.

“Feeling lucky yet?” Jinyoung exhales after few electrifying seconds.

And as if back to his usual demeanor, Mark stands straight with his usual swagger. “Never felt luckier.”

When they get back into the gym, Jinyoung feels everyone’s eyes on them, but Jinyoung can distinguish from the sea of people that one gaze that feels the warmest.

After the break, their players absolutely destroy the visiting team. Jackson makes the finishing shot assisted by Mark. They end up beating their rival 92-81. Jackson is carried at the end by the team quite literally. Mark, on the other hand, runs up to Jinyoung amidst the chaos and the loud cheering. And when they’re face to face again, the surrounding people chant _kiss kiss kiss_ until half the gymnasium is singing it.

Mark smirks as he lifts Jinyoung. The younger boy is quite impressed by this as he’s absolutely positive he weighs more than Mark’s scrawny ass.

“We should probably give the people what they want,” Mark tries through his elated state.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung surprises himself by agreeing. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint the voting community.”

“Exactly.”

Mark leans in first, and it’s kind of awkward from this angle because Mark is still holding him up, but Jinyoung doesn’t quite remember ever feeling this thrumming sensation coursing through his veins, never felt this tingly feeling swirling from the pit of his stomach and spreading to the pads of his fingertips. Their lips are locked for a mere few seconds, but it feels like an eternity to him, as if Jinyoung had lived through his life, died, and reborn only to see the universe in a different manner. The world is muted, not unlike the feeling of being underwater, and all he can hear is the sharing of oxygen between them, literally giving each other life.

Jinyoung is speechless when Mark begins to pull back. They stare intently at each other, as if truly seeing one another for the first time. Jinyoung has never realized how clear Mark's eyes were until now, how silky his skin is from up close. He's never noticed how perfectly shaped Mark's nose is, how the bridge of it fits nicely between Mark's almond shaped eyes. The crowd is cheering, but Jinyoung can only hear the steady beat of Mark's heart drumming rapidly in his chest. Jinyoung sees Mark gulp. Jinyoung does it too.

Weeks from now, Jinyoung will remember this very moment up to the most minute detail and regret not being the one who pulls away first.


	6. Yugbamarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. I hope the writing doesn't feel too rushed, I'm sorry if it does. This chapter explores Yugbam a bit. I actually wrote like 8k for this chapter already and I wasn't done yet, so I decided on splitting it instead, leaving this at 6k and the other half will be about 4k.  
> I said from the beginning that this was supposed to be a 6-8 chapter fic, but from the way things are going, it's most likely going to be 10. Once again, thank you for keeping up with me! This work is unbeta'd, so sorry for the mistakes! I appreciate kudos and comments. :') See y'all soon!

Not much changes after the basketball game. Mark and Jinyoung still banter. Mark still has a habit of trying to make Jinyoung blush (it’s fun to rile up sassy, uptight boys). Jinyoung’s sharp tongue still cuts everyone who tries to come after him, except maybe Seulgi who gives as good as she gets. They still hold hands once in a while in public. Their lockscreens are still their selfie. Yeah, not much has changed.

Except _everything_ has. Something’s different, and Mark knows it.

Mark and Jinyoung still banter, and it’s probably one of the highlights of Mark’s days. Mark still has a habit of trying to make Jinyoung blush, and he probably likes to see the boy’s flushed face more than he’s willing to admit. Jinyoung’s sharp tongue still cuts everyone who tries to come after him, and Mark finds he doesn’t mind being on the receiving end of that tongue. They still hold hands once in a while, and Mark’s thinks he holds on a bit tighter than usual. Their lockscreen are still their selfie, but goddamn, Mark thinks it’s really unhealthy how long he stares at it at night wondering if Jinyoung is staring at his wallpaper as well.

It’s been a few days since the game, and honestly, all Mark can think about is how lovely it would be to hear Jinyoung whisper Mark’s name.

_Mark._

He can picture it now, those lips forming the words with graceful ease.

_Markeu._

Oh gods.

“Earth to Mark.”

“What?”

“I said how was your morning,” Jackson says as he drives them both school. “Jesus, it’s like talking to brick wall. What’s up with you lately?”

“Nothing’s up.” Mark lies. That’s not quite true. Things are definitely up. They’re up for Park Jinyoung. And by things, he means Mark Jr. And by Mark Jr. he means his 6 inch pen-

“You sure? You seem kind of out of it.” Jackson comments knowingly.

“I think I just haven’t been getting enough sleep. You know. Tests and stuff,” Mark reasons. It’s not exactly a lie. He has been staying up, but it has more to do with cute boys and their cute dimples than studying for Calculus or for, god forbid, Advanced Chemistry. “And I don’t think I did that well in the Calculus exam yesterday.”

“What about the one before that?”

“AP Chem? Let’s not talk about that.” Really. Mark just wants to forget that whole day even happened.

“Well, what do you want to talk about then?” Jackson huffs.

“Prom.” _Park Jinyoung._

“What about it?”

“I want it to be perfect.” _He’s perfect._

“You legit have Bae Suzy as your prom date, Park Jinyoung as your pretend boyfriend. How perfect do you still need it to be?” After parking, they exit the car and walk towards the school entrance.

“I don’t know man. I’m just nervous that it’s coming up.”

“What have you got to be nervous for?” Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Winning? I want to beat Jongin. I need that Prom King title, Jackson.”

“Dude, the plan’s going perfectly. You’re gonna wreck Jongin. Repeat it with me.”

Mark looks at him questioningly.

“It works, trust me. Now say it. I’m gonna wreck Jongin.”

Mark repeats tentatively, “I’m gonna wreck Jongin.” _I’m gonna wreck Park Jinyoung_. Curse his brain for talking on its own.

“I will win Prom King.” Jackson continues.

“I will win Prom King.” _I will win Park Jinyoung._ (Not that he’s something to be won. People aren’t prizes, Markeu. 10 points deducted from Ravenclaw.) But Jackson’s right. This is really getting Mark pumped.

“And I’m gonna destroy the competition come Prom Night.” Jackson gets louder with every syllable. There are many things he wants to destroy. Mainly Park Jinyoung. Not cause bodily harm, not that kind of destroy, no. Unless he’s into that. Which, what?

“Dude, repeat it.”

“And I’m gonna destroy that ass come Prom Night.” Mark announces with fervent vigor.

“Dude, what?”

It doesn’t immediately register in Mark’s mind, but when he realizes what he said, his eyes go so big he thinks they’d fall out of his sockets if they weren’t connected. Oh god, Mark has to go.

“I gotta go.” Mark hurries to his classroom with his head down, ears hot, and heart beating erratically because damn, he fucked up. Jackson’s not going to let him live this down.

“Mark, wait!” Jackson shouts from behind. Mark goes faster.

In the end, Mark makes it to safety when he enters the classroom. Physical safety anyway, because as soon as he sits down on his chair, he feels his phone vibrate. It’s all from Jackson.

_Mark, u lil shit._

_Explain_

_What do u mean ur gonna destroy that ass_

_What ass?_

_Whose ass?_

_Is it jinyoung’s ass_

_Because that boy has a nice ass_

_U cant leave me in the dark like this_

_I will find u_

_Maaarrrrkkkkkkk_

Mark looks around, and Jinyoung isn’t in his seat yet. Seulgi is looking at him with her eyes narrowed. Seriously, when will this girl ever stop glaring at him. Mark scares easily, ok? She can stop now, thanks.

Jinyoung walks in, and Mark feels good again. It’s been 13 hours and 24 minutes, but who’s counting?

“Wow, you look like shit today.” Seulgi comments as soon as Jinyoung’s about to pass her.

“Beats looking like shit every day.” Jinyoung claps back.

Seulgi holds her heart in mock offense. “You really shouldn’t be talking about Mark like that.”

Jinyoung’s head turns so quickly, that Mark isn’t sure how it didn’t hurt the younger boy.

“Leave my boyfriend out of this.” Mark chokes. Hearing Jinyoung refer to him as ‘my boyfriend’ really has little Markeu giddy. Mark stands up dutifully and pulls Jinyoung away from Seulgi.

“It’s fine, princess.” Mark smiles at his direction before placing Jinyoung’s person on his unofficially assigned seat.

“But she is kind of right though,” Mark continues warily, tucking Jinyoung’s hair behind his ear. “You look like you just woke up.”

“This is how you repay me?” Jinyoung glares at him, but he doesn’t look menacing at all with his slightly messed up bed hair and squishy cheeks.

“I did just wake up,” Jinyoung clarifies with narrowed eyes.

“Well if you would just agree to sleep in my bed, I can wake you up on time.” Mark leans in and whispers. “Trust me, I’m better at waking people up than silly alarm clocks.”

Mark hears Jinyoung gulp, or maybe he hears himself gulp. Whichever.

“Your morning breath hurts my ears,” Jinyoung says dryly.

“What’s got you up so late at night anyway, princess? Can’t sleep without your precious Markeu?” Mark wiggles his eyebrows and feels his heart squeeze at the same time. How was this so easy before?

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Practicing lines. Show in 8 days, remember? Unless you already forgot.”

Kind of, actually. When Mark doesn’t answer quickly, Jinyoung pounces.

“Tsk, tsk. What kind of boyfriend forgets their boyfriend’s play?”

“I didn’t forget, princess. Trust.” Mark lies, but Jinyoung doesn’t need to know that.

“Whatever. Just make sure you get me a bouquet. Those big ones that cost half a spleen.”

“Anything for you, princess.” Mark half means it. God, he’s so, so screwed.

They’re brought silent when the homeroom teacher strides in and Wendy’s voice begins the daily announcement in the intercom.

Naturally, when their teacher starts lecture, it all goes over Mark’s head. The subjects are already hard as they are. Add to that the fact that Mark has been finding it increasingly hard to focus in classes lately (with how distracting Jinyoung always looks right beside him), there is no way he can pass his classes with his usual A-/B+ range.

Come lunchtime, Mark tries his best to avoid Jackson’s eyes. Mark spots Jackson sitting with Yugyeom at their regular spot. Bambam isn’t there yet, it seems, and the other two are still in line for food. As soon as Mark and Jinyoung get to their usual table, Yugyeom stands up abruptly and steals Jinyoung with a “Hyung, I need to talk to you.”

Mark thinks Jinyoung is about to protest, but upon seeing Yugyeom’s panicked face, he agrees to go. So now it’s just Mark and Jackson on the table. Damn.

“Sup.” Mark tries.

“Don’t sup me,” Jackson leans closer once Mark settles in place. “Now spill. Whose ass do you want to destroy?”

“Could you please keep it down? The whole school is going to hear you.” Mark grits through his teeth before putting his hands in surrender. “And I swear on my heart and on your stuffed Squirtle there’s nothing to spill. Really!”

“Don’t swear on Squirty if you don’t mean it, Mark. So tell me. Do you like Jinyoung?” Mark flinches. This boy really goes for the jugular.

“Of course, I do. As a person.” It’s not wrong. Mark does like Jinyoung as a person, but he also would like to see him spread out on Mark’s bed. Naked. Preferably with a bow on his neck.

“Don’t play with me, Mark,” Jackson narrows his eyes, but he ends up looking less threatening. “I swear on Daniel Radcliffe’s delicious asshole, if you don’t tell me the truth, I will tell Park Jinyoung about you wetting your bed at the prime age of 13.”

“Oh, god, please don’t.” Mark hisses. “You said you would never bring that up again! I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Don’t tempt me, Markie. I _will_ do it.”

“I can’t believe you’re blackmailing me. Some best friend.” Mark huffs before looking around to see if anyone can hear them. And then he leans in closer. “Fine. I may have a tiny little crush on Park Jinyoung.”

“Aha! I knew it.” Which, what the heck?

“You know?” Jesus, is he that obvious?

“You never sit in the back seat of my car.” Jackson says satisfactorily, as if that alone is enough to win a case in court.

“That was so you could fulfill your dream of having Bae Suzy in the front seat of your car.”

“You went on that one date a bit ago,” He adds.

“We shopped for prom suits.” Mark says flatly. It wasn’t a date. Was it?

“And you paid for it!”

“Half. And he said he’s going to pay me back.”

“You gave him your fucking letterman jacket to wear during the game, for goodness sake.”

Mark sweats.

“And then you picked him up and sucked his face in front of the whole school.”

Okay, yeah, he likes Jinyoung. He’s come into terms with this, no need to rub it in.

Mark sighs. “What should I do?”

“I can’t believe you swore on Squirty. Anyway, I think you should-” Jackson starts before seeing something behind Mark and immediately changing expression. “Hey guuuuys!”

Youngjae is approaching them, hugging his books while Jaebum lags slightly behind holding both of their food in one tray. Mark hopes he doesn’t look as whipped as Jaebum does.

“Hi, Jackson! Hi, Mark,” Youngjae says sunnily. Jaebum gives them both a friendly nod and smile before speaking. “Where’s Jinyoung?”

Mark shrugs. “Yugyeom stole him.”

Speaking of, where’s Bambam? Mark looks around and said boy speed walking towards Mark.

“Hyung, I need your advice.” Bambam says to Mark quickly before looking at everyone. “Oh, hey everyone.”

“Awh, Bam,” Jackson whines. “Why aren’t you asking _me_ for advice? I’m your hyung too. I’m full of advice.”

Jackson pouts in his direction.

“Sorry, I need Mark hyung specifically.” And with that, he pulls Mark away the table, and they go somewhere secluded.

“Uh, what’s wrong?” Mark asks once they’re inside an empty classroom.

Bambam looks so shy and nervous, looking down and kicking the floor, and honestly, Mark has never seen the boy like this. If this wasn’t as serious as it seems, Mark would probably tease him about it.

“So I have a friend who was asked out by someone he likes. And he doesn’t know if it’s supposed to be a date or just friends hanging out, but my friend kind of wants it to be a date, but he doesn’t want it to be _too_ obvious in case the other person only thinks of him as a friend. So I’m wondering, or, well, my friend was wondering, if you and Jinyoung can possibly, maybe, go on a double date with them in case it gets awkward?”

Mark almost wants to laugh.

“Well, I can ask Jinyoung.”

“Thank you so much, hyung! I will tell my friend.”

“Questions though. When is it?” Mark asks suspiciously.

“This weekend.” The reply is instant.

“Where is it?”

“The theme park a city over.”

“The theme park was Yugyeom’s idea?”

“No it was mine.”

Mark smirks.

“Hyuuung!”

“You had to tell me soon anyways.” Mark laughs as he slings an arm around Bambam’s shoulders. “So Yugyeom, huh? I think we can make time for it.”

After all, that _is_ part of the agreement.

When they get back to the table, everyone is already there, and Mark and Jinyoung exchange a knowing look.

Jackson and Mark don’t get to speak alone after that because Mark and Jinyoung still haven’t gotten their food, and they both need to eat lest they get even skinnier than they already are.

As such, Jackson still hasn’t given Mark insight on what to do. He guesses he’ll just have to text Jackson about it later tonight.

***

All Jackson really tell him that night is that he should be careful. He might his get his heart broken.

Mark knows that already.

Jackson also says that he thinks there’s a possibility that Jinyoung might have also developed some feelings for Mark. And while Mark wishes for that to be true, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

He will, however, try his best to truly woo Jinyoung in these upcoming weeks, come what may.  Fast approaching is the double date with Bambam and Yugyeom, and Mark figures he could probably start there.

Jackson tells him to slap Jinyoung’s butt once in a while.

Mark has slapped Jinyoung’s ass so many times already. In his mind of course. If he were to actually do it, he thinks Jinyoung might literally break his wrists. So no, he’s _not gonna try that Jackson, I quite like my wrists not broken, thanks._

Jackson suggests start wearing slightly more revealing clothes, because _honestly, dude, you look like an oversized marshmallow whenever you have those baggy clothes on. And yeah, those baggy jeans probably feel comfy, with air pockets for your balls and what not, but don’t you think it’d be more eye catching if Jinyoung could see the shape of your ass? Or better, your dick._

Mark puts his phone down. Jesus fucking christ.

Jackson kind of has a point though, Mark thinks as he looks down at his oversized sweatshirt. He thinks he’ll starting wearing skinnies again, like he did that time they went shopping. Maybe he can dye his hair too. Yeah. This scarlet ketchup look is probably getting old.

Which is why Mark gets his hair colored to blonde over Friday afternoon. He’s truly shocked at how strong his hair his. You’d think they’d start thinning out by now, what with how many times he dyes it in a year. But hey, guess he’s lucky. Good genes and shit.

And yeah, it cost quite a bit (for the average folk. This dye job was literally single dollar bills to Mark) and took a long ass time, but it was all worth it when he picks up Jinyoung from his house and sees him do a double take.

Mark smirks. He knows he looks like a tasty, blonde snack. Eat it up, Park Jinyoung. Eat. It. Up.

Mark steps out of his red convertible and approaches Jinyoung with a glint in his eye. He’s wearing one of his navy-blue skinnies, paired with plain leather low-cut boots and a simple white v-neck, bomber jacket stowed away inside the car. (If he put on some pink lipstick to make his lips look _delish_ , nobody had to know).

“Milady,” Mark greets as soon as they’re face to face. He bows politely, takes Jinyoung’s hand, and kisses it like a prince would a princess.

When he looks up again, it’s to see an expression he’s yet to see on Jinyoung: a funny mixture of slight surprise and mild confusion, accompanied by something akin to thirst.

“You didn’t look like that in school yesterday.” Jinyoung states dumbly.

“Thanks for noticing, princess. You’re right, I got my hair done after school.”

Mark can’t decipher if Jinyoung’s reaction is good or bad, so he settles on neutral and opens the door for him like the gentleman that he is. He’s a gentleman, okay? To hell with what Taehyung says.

“I’m glad you finally treat me like how I should be treated.” Jinyoung says pristinely.

“And how should the great Park Jinyoung be treated?” Mark asks as soon as he’s back into the driver’s side.

“Like royalty, of course.” Jinyoung chuckles as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it is. Mark _has_ been calling him princess for years now.

“Right,” Mark agrees. “Well then, shall we pick up the children?”

“As long as you keep us both in one piece.”

Which, no. Mark is a fantastic driver. Amazing, even.

They don’t crash or burn, but they do accidentally run a light. Whatever, it saved time to pick up the little lovebirds.

They go to Yugyeom’s first since he’s closer, and wow, the boy looks quite mature with his thin turtleneck under a red plaid sweater look. His usual coconut-shaped hair is styled differently today, bouncy and wavy and parted slightly to the left.

“Hey, playboy,” Jinyoung exclaims as soon as Yugyeom gets inside the car.

“Hey, yourself,” he replies.

“Onto Bambam’s then?” Mark asks, and they both nod.

The ride to Bambam’s house isn’t long, but Mark can see from his rearview mirror how fidgety Yugyeom is. Poor boy. He definitely feels the same.

When they arrive, Jinyoung immediately turns back to Yugyeom.

“Well? Go get your boy.”

“First, how do I look?” Yugyeom asks nervously.

“You look amazing,” Mark answers. “Honestly.”

Yugyeom leans closer to Jinyoung then.

“How does my breath smell?” He’s about to blow into Jinyoung’s face, but Jinyoung flinches back.

“Ew, I don’t want to smell your breath,” Jinyoung says with a hand on his nose. “I’m sure you smell fine. Just go.”

Yugyeom huffs and opens the door to walk towards Bambam’s house.

“Think he’s gonna pee himself,” Jinyoung chuckles.

“Bet.”

The two of them enjoy a front seat view of the whole occurrence. Bambam opening the door looking like a model fresh from Thailand. Yugyeom shifting from foot to foot with a hand on the back of his neck. Bambam smiling and pulling Yugyeom by the wrist and to Mark’s car with a big smile on his face.

Bambam’s wearing a dark, long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top few buttons are undone, revealing smooth skin and a nicely shaped chest. Similar to Yugyeom, Bambam’s hair is wavy and bouncy but parted to the right. If Mark feels warm just looking, Yugyeom must be completely burning. One glance at the boy shows that yes, Yugyeom is having difficulty breathing.

As soon as they enter the theme park, Bambam suggests going to the biggest roller coaster ride in the amusement park. Bambam wasn’t kidding when he said it was the large, because damn, Mark isn’t sure if he wants to ride it after looking at those loops and that _insane_ initial drop. It nearly looks vertical. The sign reads SKYWAY in big letters, and the distant screams of people zooming quickly in the sky has Mark feeling nauseated.

Mark is about to back out, but one look at Jinyoung’s excitement solidifies Mark’s resolve. He can do this. It’s just a roller coaster ride, probably only like 45 seconds. A minute max, no big deal. He’s not going to die or anything, that’s absurd. Right?

And it’s almost as if Jinyoung can smell his fear, because they go to the back of the roller coaster, which is where the velocity is largest. His heart is beating extremely quick once they’re at the front of the line. The ride is in pairs at least, thank god.

“You okay there, Markie poo?”

“I’m perfect.” He’s not. Jinyoung smirks.

“Oh! Here it comes.” Jinyoung claps avidly.

They take their seats and put on their seatbelts, and honestly, the people in the intercom is taking so long, he just wants to get this over with. In front of them are Yugyeom and Bambam, and from back here, Mark can see how much fun the two are having, arms flailing wildly from whatever conversation they’re having.

The ride begins, and Mark’s heart skips a beat. They’re slowly climbing up the peak, and Mark feels woozy looking at his side and seeing how high up they are, oh my god, he’s too young to be a pancake. No no no.

He must have said it out loud because Jinyoung is laughing at his right.

Mark takes Jinyoung’s hand and focuses on him instead of thinking about how high they are.

“Don’t let go, please,” Mark begs. A few seconds pass before Jinyoung nods with his natural, close-lipped smile.

Mark is still staring at Jinyoung when suddenly, gravity isn’t pulling them backwards anymore. And he has a second of confusion before they’re falling together.

Mark screams at the top of his lungs. Jinyoung does too. But Mark screams because the wind is whipping past his hair and cheeks and there’s this funny feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach from plummeting who knows how many feet high. Jinyoung screams because he’s having fun. Mark chances a look at him, while screaming of course, and sees Jinyoung genuinely enjoying himself, and Mark’s world is being turned upside down. It takes him a moment to realize that the roller coaster is doing one of those giant loops.

Mark refuses to let go of Jinyoung’s hand, holds on even tighter with each loop and every downfall. Another dip is coming, and Mark shuts his eyes and squeezes Jinyoung’s fingers even harder. Jinyoung is half laughing half screaming still. It thankfully finishes shortly after that. Mark is breathless when the ride finally stops, half from the ride and half from the warmth between his fingers.

They let go once they get off though.

“Wow,” Bambam says, looking as nauseous as Mark feels. “That was insane.”

“I can’t believe you made us ride that,” Mark spits out.

Apparently, there was a camera somewhere in the roller coaster because there are photos on the screens past the exit, and Mark immediately finds their photo. Mark’s eyes are closed, mouth wide, fingers clasping Jinyoung close to his person, while Jinyoung is facing the camera doing a peace sign, hair flowing every which way.

Mark buys two and gives one to Jinyoung. The younger boy takes it with a smile.

“Proof that I’m better than you? Thanks.”

Mark snorts.

“Bam, look!” Yugyeom pulls the shorter boy towards the photos.

On the screen under theirs is Yugyeom and Bambam’s picture. They’re both dabbing, it looks like, and Mark shakes his head.

“Damn, we look good.”

“Want to buy it?” Yugyeom asks. Bambam nods quickly, and they split the cost. Bambam gets to keep it though.

They go on a few more rides after that, nothing quite as groundbreaking as Skyway.

It’s a couple hours before the younger boys declare that they’re hungry. They’re sitting at the food court when they see Seulgi sitting comfortably close with one of the most beautiful girls Mark has ever laid his eyes on. Her hair is long and silky, with a wave and shine that seems natural with bangs pushed to the side to showcase her almond-shaped eyes. He thinks his heart skips a beat when she smiles.

“Jinyoung, look who it is.” Mark points at the two.

“Oh, so it is true.” Jinyoung says to himself. “She really is dating Bae Joohyun.”

They don’t pay them any mind, refusing to let high school drama ruin their double date.

Bambam and Yugyeom are in line while Mark and Jinyoung save their table. From here, it’s easy to see how Yugyeom is hugging Bambam from behind. And while they can’t see Bambam’s expression, Mark is sure it resembles that of contentment and pleasure.

Mark and Jinyoung get up to get their food once the other two have settled down. When in line, Mark mirrors what Yugyeom did to Bambam and goes behind Jinyoung to hug the younger boy from the back. Jinyoung immediately stiffens, and Mark doesn’t know what to do next.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung questions him.

“Yugyeom and Bambam are acting more like a couple than we are,” Mark argues as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We can’t let them out-couple us.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jinyoung scoffs, but he doesn’t argue back, so Mark guesses this is a win.

Mark hopes Jinyoung’s clothes are thick because Mark can feel his own ribcage vibrating from how strong his heart is singing right now. If Jinyoung notices, he doesn’t say anything.

Mark’s stomach growls as soon as they sit back down with their food. Yugyeom and Bambam are already laughing. Mark appreciates the fact that they’re so easygoing and can find the hilarity in the simplest things, wishes he was more like that.

They talk in between mouthfuls. Yugyeom lets Bambam take a bite of his food. Instinctively, Mark feeds Jinyoung his food as well. And while Jinyoung looked apprehensive at first, he eats off of Mark’s utensils anyway. Jinyoung gives him some of his food too.

And because they’re growing teenage boys, they finish quickly. They move on to the arcade and games section where they split ways, choosing to play different games in pairs. Bambam and Yugyeom go to the ball tossing game while Mark and Jinyoung approach the ring toss.

“Have you ever even won one of these?” Jinyoung asks suspiciously. “This one is a total cheat.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the ring is barely big enough to fit in the bottle necks. Any angle would cause it to hit two bottles at once and fly off, so you really have to get the ring perfectly straight.”

“What do you think about our chance of winning?” Mark wonders as he motions for the facilitator to come to them.

“Me? One in fifty. You on the other hand…” Jinyoung laughs when Mark slaps his arm. He’ll prove to him that he knows what he’s doing.

“Can we get a bucket of rings please?” Jinyoung turns to Mark like he’s lost it. Mark waves him off.

“It’s fine. I just want to win.”

“Again, you’re ridiculous.” Jinyoung chortles.

“You make me do ridiculous things, princess.”

Jinyoung doesn’t reply to that.

The bucket is filled with rings. No way in hell they’re going to lose.

After failing to get a win in 15 tries, Mark begins to get frustrated. Jinyoung laughs at how irritated Mark is getting. Jinyoung is right, this game _is_ a cheat.

Alright, focus. The ring barely fits between the bottles, so Mark should aim for the closest ones. The ones right on the edge have fewer bottles surrounding them. He throws the rings like he would a Frisbee, but it keeps on gaining some sort of angle. Mark wonders how to stabilize the rings and thinks of an ingenious way to do it.

He stacks two rings on top of each other.

“That’s smart,” Jinyoung says after taking a look at Mark’s method. Jinyoung throws a couple more towards the bottles.

“Just because I’m not on my way to being valedictorian like you and Seulgi doesn’t mean I’m not smart, princess.” Mark states before throwing the coupled rings together. They both bounce off anticlimactically. Fuck. That’s two tries in one. Gone.

“There’s only about twenty rings left,” Jinyoung says absentmindedly. Alright. Deep breath. Pinch the rings like a golf disk. Prep. Release.

“Come on, Mark.” Jinyoung says softly after throwing another one himself.

Mark gets a ring in on the fifth try.

Jinyoung screams and jumps into Mark’s arms, and Mark stumbles a little bit before righting himself.

“Oh my god, you actually got one in!” Jinyoung is looking down at Mark, and Mark can feel his chest constricting.

“What can I say, princess. I guess I’m just good at everything,” Mark tries. “Now which stuffed toy do you want?”

“No way, it’s your win,” Jinyoung utters after Mark puts him down unwillingly. “It’s your prize.”

“Alright, it’s my prize. So it’s also mine to give.” Jinyoung doesn’t have an answer to that.

“Which one do you want?” Mark tries again and smiles, and Jinyoung bites his lip before surveying the choices.

“That one.” He’s pointing at the big white teddy bear smiling down at them.

Jinyoung gets his big bear, and Mark feels like a winner.

They’re walking mindlessly when they see Yugyeom and Bambam again. Bambam is holding a poop emoji pillow, while Yugyeom has a pink bunny. He’s also holding a cone of cotton candy between them, eating it slowly while looking at each other.

Gosh, it’s so sweet that Mark thinks he’s going to get a toothache just from watching. Bambam feeds Yugyeom small pieces, laughing wildly when the taller boy misses his fingers. Yugyeom takes a big chunk of cotton candy and feeds them to Bambam using his mouth. Bambam’s blushing but he eats it from Yugyeom’s teeth nonetheless. And they’re both smiling shyly when Bambam finishes getting the whole piece in his mouth.

“Why don’t we ever do that, princess?” Mark giggles.

“Because we’ve yet to get cotton candy,” Jinyoung shrugs.

“Alright, wait here.” Mark says quickly.

“Wait, no, we don’t actually have to-”

Mark’s too far away to hear the rest. He goes to the cart that sells cotton candy. He’s about to ask for a pink cotton candy when he sees the other stuff that the cart is selling. He ends up not getting the fluffy dessert. Mark has a better idea.

When he gets back to Jinyoung, it’s to find the younger boy exhale with relief.

“Oh thank god, I thought you actually went and got cotton candy.”

Mark shakes his head.

“Good. I didn’t mean- I’m sure it would’ve been…We didn’t have to- yeah.” Jinyoung tries awkwardly.

Mark gives him an open pack of spherical Sixlet candies.

“Oh,” Jinyoung exclaims in surprise. “Thank you! I’m not usually into sweets, but I actually really like these.”

Mark smiles. Jinyoung is about to get one from the pack when Mark steps closer and catches his wrist.

“Mark, what-”

Mark leans in and lets their lips touch. Jinyoung’s eyes are blown wide, and Mark delivers a ball-shaped Sixlet into Jinyoung’s mouth with his own. It’s the slightest bit messy, with Mark’s saliva spreading between them, but stimulating regardless.

Jinyoung is speechless when Mark pulls back. Mark smirks at the pink tinge high up on Jinyoung’s cheeks. The younger boy spins the candy in his mouth. A few moments pass in silence.

“Uhm, thank you.” Jinyoung says faintly. “For the candy, I mean.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Mark is about to say something else when Yugyeom and Bambam appear by their side with the worst timing.

“Yo, yo, yo,” Bambam greets them. Mark gives Bambam a murderous glare.

“I didn’t do it!” Bambam retreats into Yugyeom with his hands up in surrender. “Wait, what didn’t I do? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason,” Mark says, clipped.

“We have time for one more ride before things start to close,” Jinyoung states from the side. “Any suggestions?”

“How about the Ferris wheel,” Yugyeom hopefully proposes.

 “Great idea,” Jinyoung says, and they make their way to the lit circle.

Mark and Jinyoung go in one pod while Bambam and Yugyeom go in another. Once they’re out of ear shot from the younger boys, Mark and Jinyoung begin conversation again.

“Do you think Yugyeom has kissed Bambam yet?” Mark asks.

“Doubt it. Yugyeom doesn’t have the backbone to initiate it.” Jinyoung chuckles.

“Bambam will probably be the one to lean in first.”

“Most likely,” Jinyoung says gently. “Thank you for doing this for Yugyeom by the way.”

“I’m doing it for Bambam as well,” Mark replies and looks out at the darkening sky. Jinyoung stays quiet, almost expectant. “And I honestly do like spending time with you too, you know.”

Mark isn’t looking at Jinyoung when he says this, but rather at the skyline. He tells himself it’s for the Cool Guy Effect, but really, he isn’t sure he want to see Jinyoung’s reaction. His stomach kind of feels funny.

“Oh. Well. Me too.”

Mark chances a look at Jinyoung only to see that Jinyoung is staring at him. Mark feels scrutinized, but it’s fine.

“Look,” Mark points at the other pod. Bambam and Yugyeom are sitting with their shoulders right against each other. Bambam turns to look at Yugyeom, and Mark can almost feel what Bambam feels just from watching his expression. Bambam’s mouth moves. Mark can’t hear, but he thinks he says “Yugy.”

Yugyeom faces Bambam now, leaning back slightly, probably scared or unsure of what’s bound to happen. Bambam’s brows are furrowed, lips jutted like it usually is when he’s deep in thought. And then Bambam shuts his eyes gingerly, leisurely closing the distance between them. He stops about halfway, as if to tell Yugyeom _you have a chance to say no, but please don’t_. Yugyeom is rooted to the spot, and Mark is itching to tell him to just go for it. But then Yugyeom eyes flicker to Bambam’s lips, and upon doing so, decides to meet Bambam halfway.

Mark and Jinyoung turn away after that, giving the other two some privacy.

“Wow,” Jinyoung says after a minute of comfortable silence. “Finally. He’s been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Mark chuckles. “They grow up so fast.” Mark wishes he and Jinyoung can grow up too.

Mark and Jinyoung get out before them since their gondola was first. When Bambam and Yugyeom step out, there’s an upward tilt to their lips. They’re holding hands, and Mark and Jinyoung both clap.

“About time,” Mark comments.

“Shut up.” Bambam says shyly as he hides behind Yugyeom.

They leave after that, dropping Bambam off first. Yugyeom dutifully accompanies him and his poop emoji pillow to the front porch where they share another kiss.

Yugyeom is walking backwards when Bambam finally closes the door, and when Yugyeom finally faces them, there’s a big grin on his face.

Mark and Jinyoung tease him, but Yugyeom seems to be in a different head space because all he keeps saying is thank you.

They drive to Yugyeom’s house where the youngest boy happily climbs out the car and skips, _skips_ to the front door, pink bunny swaying by his side.

Mark and Jinyoung laugh. When they finally arrive at Jinyoung’s place, they don’t move immediately.

“Well, that was fun,” Jinyoung says while staring ahead. The atmosphere feels a bit thin for some reason.

“Yes,” Mark replies and turns to look at Jinyoung. “Yes it was.”

The other boy faces him too, and Mark so wants to give Jinyoung the most meaningful kiss, but ultimately decides against it.

“I guess there’s a new power couple on campus,” Mark says to diffuse the air.

“No way they can come close to us.”

Jinyoung smirks. His eyes look cloudy, and Mark presumes his is probably just as cloudy if not more.

“What now?” Mark asks. Jinyoung spares him a glance, and Mark can almost see the wheels of his brain turning

“Back to practicing lines, I suppose.” Jinyoung sighs.

“You can practice with me, if it’s really so bad.” Mark is grasping at straws now, wants to be by Jinyoung’s side every day. Jinyoung doesn’t answer for a bit, as if tossing the idea around in his head to weigh the pros and cons.

“Maybe.”

With that, Jinyoung steps out of the car with his new stuffed bear and makes his way to his house. Mark watches the retreating figure until Jinyoung opens the front door. He uses the teddy bears arm to wave goodbye to Mark before closing the entrance door, and it isn’t until then that Mark realizes he’s missed his chance to walk Jinyoung to the porch and possibly give him a meaningful goodbye.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Mark tells himself all the way to his house.

When Mark gets to his bed, he swiftly takes out his phone and quickly types out “Goodnight princess” and sends it before his nerves get the better of him.

Jinyoung’s reply is almost instant.

 _Night_ , is all it says. Well, Mark will take what he can get, and falls asleep easily for the first time in weeks.


	7. DramaClubarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, folks! I'm back! Thank you for all the comments and kudos you've all given me. Here is the next chapter of Prom-a-Drama. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter as well. I'll try to get the next one up in two weeks or so. Please tell me your thoughts and feelings! :D I always appreciate your insights. I also appreciate comments and kudos! I hope you're all having a wonderful day! WE ARE BLESSED WITH MARKJIN TODAY! Markjin in the airport. Markjin in the magazine. Please, I hope we keep being fed :') See you next time!

The week after the double date feels no different from the usual. There are minor differences here and there. Yugyeom and Bambam sit a bit closer than usual. Jaebum and Youngjae still act sickeningly sweet. And to the group’s surprise, Yugyeom and Bambam don’t try to give them a run for their money, content in acting like the way they did before the date, just with hand holding and some kisses here and there. Mark and Jinyoung act a bit more like a couple too, and Jackson feels _like a seventh wheel, guys. Can you please stop making heart eyes at each other and make heart eyes at me instead?_ (=o w o=). And _oh my god, stop feeding one another, feed me please, I’m starving_ (=u w u=).

In the end, Jinyoung takes up Mark’s offer of practicing lines with him, and Mark grins so widely he thinks it would break his face. Every day that week, Mark hounds the team to buy tickets to the upcoming play by the Drama Club. It seems like he talks about it too much though, because when he brings it up at the end of practice on Friday, his whole team had varying replies of “we already bought tickets,” “we’re going, please, you can stop now,” and “we get it, your boyfriend is a hotshot.” Mark will let that one slide because it’s true.

And like the other days of this week, Mark joins the end of the Drama Club rehearsals after every practice. He doesn’t bother looking at the _Vote Jongin and Seulgi, Boogie with Seulgi, and Jongin for the Win-Win_ posters that litter the hallway, because looking at them just makes him want to tear them off the walls and rip them apart.

When Mark gets to the auditorium, he realizes that today last day before the big day, because they’re doing dress rehearsal. Like the last four days, Mark makes it to the last scene. He tries his best to make as little noise as possible whenever he enters. He usually does pretty well until he has to pull down one of the theater seats, which generally makes a loud creaking noise. Tactfully, Mark waits until they finish the last scene before taking a seat.

From here, he can see the tenseness of Jinyoung’s shoulders, wants to smooth them away, never to come back. From this distance, he can fully listen to Jinyoung’s words of encouragement, but he also hears the slight manic edge in the boy’s tone. Mark makes it his mission to make Jinyoung feel at ease tonight. However, it’s not merely Jinyoung who feels panicky. Everyone seems a bit scared, to be frank, but that’s probably to be expected seeing as the play is just a bit more than 24 hours away.

Jinyoung continues with his speech, talking about how proud he is of the whole club for putting this show together, how he can’t thank everyone enough for participating, especially since there’s a possibility that this could be their last performance ever. Mark’s heart feels a tight squeeze upon hearing that. Jinyoung wishes everyone a good sleep tonight and advises everyone to sleep well and rest well for the big day looming ever closer. When he thanks them one last time, Jinyoung gets glossy eyed, and the whole Drama Club claps. Jaebum and Youngjae are the first to give him a hug, followed by Doyoung. And one by one, the members begin to clump together with tears of sadness and cheers of joy.

Mark smiles at the scene.

They retreat one after another until it’s only Youngjae and Jaebum cradling him. Mark slowly makes his way over and enters the stage. When he does, Jaebum gives him a friendly nod while Youngjae greets him with a silent “hi” and a bright smile.

“Rest,” Jaebum orders to Jinyoung as he pats his cheek. Then he and Youngjae are fleeting the scene.

“Ready?” Mark asks. It’s a question for a lot of things. Ready for the show? Ready to leave so they can get to Mark’s house and practice? Ready to fall in love?

Jinyoung nods.

As soon as they make it to Mark’s place, they begin practicing. An hour or two pass before Mark thinks it’s time to stop. Jinyoung’s level of abilities has exponentially declined since they started today, and Mark thinks it has a lot to do with the nerves that crawl on people’s skin whenever they’re anticipating something big.

“Why don’t we take a break, princess,” Mark tries softly. Jinyoung seems to be getting more and more aggravated after every mistake in his lines. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, just juts out his chin in frustration. Mark wants nothing more than to smooth away the lines on Jinyoung’s forehead.

Biting his lip, Mark takes Jinyoung by the hand and pulls him towards the window.

“Fresh air will be good for you,” Mark says before releasing Jinyoung’s hand and hopping out the window pane to the little roof. He settles nicely on the rooftop and turns back to look at Jinyoung expectantly.

“Princess?”

“Coming,” Jinyoung says softly. Mark can already see Jinyoung relaxing as soon as the younger boy sits down right next to him. The night is young, and even though the wind is chilly, Mark feels warmer than he’s been in a while.

“This is all very important to you isn’t it?”

Jinyoung nods solemnly.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Mark asks gently.

“Why is Prom King so important to you?”

There’s a lot of reasons for that, and Mark isn’t sure he’s ready to spill them all.

“I think it will make me feel good.” Mark begins. He hopes it’s a good enough answer. “Like, real good.”

It apparently isn’t.

“Good how?”

Mark takes a steady breath.

“Like I’m important. Valued.”

“Do you not feel valued?” Mark can almost hear Jinyoung’s pout.

“Not from the people I desire it from.”

“And who might those be?”

Mark bites his lip.

“My parents.” Mark feels a waterfall rushing out of his chest, and his whole body feels lighter from declaring it.

“Oh.”

_Yeah._

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jinyoung admits.

“It’s okay. Nothing I haven’t cried over.”

“You’ve cried over it before?”

Mark chuckles delicately. “I’m a crybaby, princess.”

“I would’ve never thought of that.”

Mark giggles.

“Just so you know, I think you’re going to do marvelously well,” Mark smiles after saying it. He lies back and watches Jinyoung’s figure with the night sky in the background. He’ll keep this picture in his memory for as long as he can remember it.

Jinyoung doesn’t answer for a bit, and Mark can hear the younger male’s brain working on overdrive. There’s a sense of gloom that blankets Jinyoung’s shoulders upon hearing those words. Mark hopes he didn’t say anything wrong. It looks like he might have with the way Jinyoung looks as if he’s trying to make himself smaller.

“It’s not only my performance I’m worried about,” Jinyoung says before biting his lip and curling into himself. “What if there aren’t enough people who go to the play to convince Principal Park to keep the Drama Club?”

Mark doesn’t have an answer for that.

“What if people who said they would come don’t go?”

Mark doesn’t have an answer for that either. Mark realizes he doesn’t have an answer for a lot of things.

“Oh my god, Principal Park might actually shut down the D-Drama Club.” Mark’s heart feels a pang at the way Jinyoung’s voice cracks at the last two words. And then he feels even worse when Jinyoung starts blinking rapidly. He sits up immediately as soon as the first drop of tears spill out. Fuck fuck fuck. Way to go, Mark. This was supposed to be _relaxing_.

“Drama Club is the most important thing to me,” Jinyoung says through shaky breaths. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without it.”

Mark hushes Jinyoung. “It’s okay.”

Jinyoung sniffles. “I’m sorry for being so emotional.”

“No, don’t be sorry.”

“I’m not usually like this,” Jinyoung says softly.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mark tries as he puts his arm around Jinyoung. “Princess.”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer him, can’t really answer him because he’s sniveling, and Mark’s whole chest aches when he notices the way Jinyoung’s lips are quivering. Mark pulls Jinyoung closer. Surprisingly, Jinyoung lets him. Mark wonders how long this has been bottled up inside Jinyoung. He should have asked about it before, should have known that this genuinely bothered Jinyoung since there was something _real_ at stake from his half of the bargain.

He doesn’t know how it happens, but amidst all the comforting and the soft shushing, Mark ends up lying on his back with Jinyoung half on top of him. The younger’s head is placed safely in the crook of Mark’s neck. His heart beats a bit faster when he notices that Jinyoung has one arm slung over his torso. Mark can’t do anything but rub soothing circles on Jinyoung’s back, even though his hands are kind of shaking (he can blame the breeze for that). He tries to stabilize his breathing, attempting to match the steady exhalations tickling his neck.

He wants to say something, but doesn’t know what he can say to make Jinyoung feel better. It takes a while before his breathing matches Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung’s lashes feel like feathers on Mark’s neck. And no matter how much he tries to tell his heart to calm down, the little guy just won’t listen. Feelings. Gosh, this wasn’t supposed happen.

Though in hindsight, Mark isn’t really surprised that it did, what with the way Jinyoung looks like a literal prince despite having the wittiest retorts. The way Jinyoung’s eyes form little crescent moons when he hears something even the slightest bit funny. The way his lips form a perfect cupid’s bow, pink and lush and soft, and Mark can’t help but shiver when he remembers the feeling of their first kiss.

That goddamned kiss. Mark touches his lips with his free hand, thinks he feels the leftover tingles that stayed there hours after Jinyoung’s lips touched his, wonders if it’ll be the same if they were to do the same thing again.

Mark closes his eyes and tries to think of absolute nothingness. He fails miserably, because everything he can sense in his general vicinity, everything he can see, feel, touch, smell, taste is screaming _Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung_. Jinyoung, who possesses the sort of DNA that can bring generations to their knees, who has his own sort of aura that alters the atmosphere wherever he walks. Jinyoung, who has that sharp mouth that can destroy cities in one blow, that physical presence that can shake the world more aggressively than any earthquake. Natural disasters have nothing on this boy when he can literally turn Mark’s world upside down, quicker than anything Mother Nature has ever thrown Mark’s way.

“Park Jinyoung.”

The words escape his mouth, and Mark stills for a second, wonders if Jinyoung heard it. But with the way Jinyoung’s breathing is totally even, Mark is certain that Jinyoung has fallen asleep on Mark’s chest. Fallen asleep. Damn. Mark wishes the younger boy had fallen in love instead. He chances a look at the sky, sees Sirius, one of the brightest stars during the evening.

“What do I do?”

He looks for the answer in the constellations, but he doesn’t find any. All he sees is the moon shining down at their entangled figure and the stars blinking back at him. They look as confused as he feels. A falling star shoots across the sky quickly. Mark is sure he would have missed it had he taken his eyes off for even the shortest moment.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Mark confesses into the night. The only response he hears is the rustling of leaves as the wind swirls by and the rhythmic breathing of Park Jinyoung.

Mark falls asleep for a bit as well, but stirs awake when he feels Jinyoung shivering. This is no good.

“Princess,” Mark says softly as he tries to shake the younger boy awake. “Princess.”

Jinyoung simply grunts in response.

“Princess, wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Jinyoung whispers through his breath. Mark doesn’t think Jinyoung is fully awake when he said that. They could get sick, and a sick Jinyoung during opening day would be horrible. Mark takes a deep breath before deciding on lifting Jinyoung up bridal style. To his surprise, the younger boy remains deep in slumber. Goddamn, Mark is whipped and so, so fucked. He struggles to get them back inside the room without bumping Jinyoung’s head on the window pane. On the third attempt, they make it to Mark’s bed with the sleeping boy left unscathed.

“Princess,” Mark tries one last time.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung says after a few seconds of silence, though his eyes are unopened.

Mark’s heartbeat is erratic. So much so that he thinks it will burst out of his chest at the tiniest prod.

“Do you want to sleep over?” Mark holds his breath.

Jinyoung doesn’t answer for a while, and Mark is positive that the younger boy has fallen asleep once more. He lets himself stare unabashedly at Jinyoung’s sleeping face. And then…

“Yes.”

It’s so soft that Mark almost didn’t hear it. He traces the outline of Jinyoung’s face with his eyes.

“Perfect.”

***

Mark sleeps behind Jinyoung, his arm under Jinyoung’s head, his other arm carefully shielding Jinyoung from the rest of the world, while his face is burrowed in Jinyoung’s nape.

***

Mark dreams of pretty boys and pretty eyes and pretty sounds and pretty smells and pretty everything.

***

The first thing that Mark registers in his mind when he wakes is the sweet smell that’s filling his nose. The second is the warmth that’s emanating from the person sleeping next to him. Except, the person is not sleeping. When Mark takes a tiny peek, he sees that Jinyoung is facing him, his fingers playing delicately against Mark’s collarbone. His head is still on top of Mark’s arm, while Mark’s free hand is slung defensively around the Jinyoung’s lower back.

Jinyoung is humming a soft tune that Mark is sure he’s heard in his dreams. The pad of his finger is still tracing Mark’s collarbone and Mark has the overwhelming need to shiver, but he fights it off because he wants this dreamlike scene to continue, for Jinyoung to caress his whole face, kiss him good morning like people do in those romantic TV shows.

“Good morning,” Jinyoung whispers, fingers now drawing invisible lines against Mark’s upper chest. Mark doesn’t answer.

“I know you’re awake,” Jinyoung says softly. Mark cracks one eye fully open. Jinyoung isn’t looking at him still, simply staring at Mark’s clavicle.

“How did you know?” Mark asks groggily.

“Your breathing has gotten less even.”

The sun is out and is filtering quite warmly through the curtains. The window is slightly ajar, evidence of last night’s rooftop talk. The birds outside are humming, but Mark thinks the sounds coming from Jinyoung’s lips earlier sounded lovelier.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked like you needed the rest.” Jinyoung answers.

“I think it’s you who needs the rest, princess.” With bated breath, Mark reaches up to touch Jinyoung’s cheek. He doesn’t stare at Jinyoung, instead lets his eyes follow where his knuckles are grazing Jinyoung’s cheek.

“Are you hungry?” Mark says suddenly, pulling his hand away. Goddamn his weak self.

“Famished.”

Mark hurries out of the room feeling warm. One look at the clock shows that it’s already past 9:00 am, which means his parents has already left for work. There’s a soft ache in his chest at the fact that he can’t show off Jinyoung to his parents. Maybe he’ll be able to do it sometime in the upcoming weeks.

Mark makes Jinyoung eggs. Mostly because that and ramen are really the only things he knows how to cook. Though that may be, he’s mastered flavoring the egg using garlic salt, soy sauce, and pepper.

When Jinyoung enters the kitchen, Mark almost drops the spatula he’s holding.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jinyoung says shyly. “I was cold, and my jean jacket isn’t exactly comfy, so I took one of your sweatshirts.”

The way Jinyoung looks wearing Mark’s clothing has Mark’s mouth completely dry. This domestic feeling, of Mark cooking breakfast and Jinyoung looking sleep-muddled in Mark’s sleepwear, is making Mark head go fuzzy.

“That’s fine.”

They eat in silence, not comfortable but not quite uncomfortable either. There’s a palpable tension in the air that Mark can’t quite pinpoint.

Mark drives Jinyoung home. Jinyoung needs to get ready after all. Mark accompanies him to the front porch.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Okay, I won’t.” Jinyoung chuckles.

“I’ll see you tonight then?”

“That you will.”

Jinyoung gives him a quick smile before entering his house and closing the door. Well, at least Mark got to walk him this time.

With a sigh, Mark returns to his car and drives to the nearest floral shop.

A sweet aroma wafts around Mark as soon as he enters. There’s a nice looking girl on the counter, hair lighter than brown and darker than orange, with a smile that seems automatic but genuine nonetheless.

Mark looks around at all the flowers. He didn’t realize there were so many. He also didn’t know that various flowers had various meanings and that different colors portrayed different emotions. There are many to choose from, with sunny yellow chrysanthemums, and simple orange poppies to beautiful pink carnations and flaming red roses. At a loss, Mark goes up to the helper for assistance.

“Hello, err-” Mark looks at the girl’s nametag. “Rosé.”

Mark had to do a double take. What a coincidence that she was named after a flower. Or is it after wine?

“Cool name with you working here and all.”

The girl shrugs. “It gets old. As you can see,” She motions at the whole shop. “My mom loves flowers.”

“Looks like. Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick a bouquet?”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“I want a bouquet that says congratulations but with full of love. And something that says lover, but not too obvious.”

Rosé contemplates for a bit, as if tossing ideas in her head before her eyes light up.

“Oh! I have just the thing.”

***

It’s backstage, right before the play, when Mark gets to see Jinyoung again. And Jinyoung is restless. Mark feels dizzy from how Jinyoung is pacing back and forth, fingers getting more jittery with every step.

“What if I mess up?” Jinyoung says to himself.

“You won’t.”

“What if I look like a fool onstage?”

“You’re not.”

“What if the audience laughs at me?”

“Why would they do that?”

“Oh my god, what if there isn’t even an audience?”

And okay, that one does it. Mark stands up and takes both of Jinyoung’s hands in his.

“Princess.” Mark tries.

“Yes?” Jinyoung looks so utterly lost, and Mark isn’t quite sure how to make him feel better.

“You’re not going to mess up.” Mark reassures him. “And you’re not going to look like a fool onstage, okay?”

“How do you know that?” Jinyoung pouts.

“This is sort of top secret,” Mark leans in and whispers. “But I believe in you too.”

And Mark sees the recognition of a similar statement reflected in Jinyoung’s eyes.

Mark pecks Jinyoung on both cheeks.

Everyone _ooh_ s and hoots. Mark completely forgot that the Drama Club is literally in their general vicinity.

“I’m giving back the luck you gave me from the basketball game.”

Jinyoung smiles.

“Thanks.”

***

Mark is sitting comfortably in the front row (he has a reserved seat in the front along with Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam). He looks back at the full auditorium and gives himself a pat on the back. There are a ton of familiar faces in the crowd.

Mark sees most of the basketball team either with a friend or their lover. There’s some people from the glee club, with Yuju talking animatedly with them. The cheerleaders are here too, complete with their uniform and high ponytails, but Jihyo and Nayeon are the only ones Mark really knows by name. Kai and his posse is absent, thank god. But it looks like Seulgi’s little group of friends is here, Wendy and Sooyoung and the freshman girl who Mark thinks is named Yeri. Suzy and her tennis team are here in support as well. When Mark’s eyes land on her, she immediately waves at him, and Mark instinctively waves back.

And then the curtains open and out comes Jinyoung in all his regality and introduces the play. Mark is sure he’s never been prettier.

When the play begins, Mark is instantly mesmerized. He can see the effort it took to make the details on the props that go in and out of the stage. He hears the amount of practice the club has put from the way every syllable, every intonation of the word, is said with conviction and ease. Their costumes are finely stitched and finished from head to toe.

And every time Jinyoung comes out, Mark’s whole throat dries up. Mark thinks if there’s anyone who can pull off looking like a modern day prince, it’s unquestionably Park Jinyoung. He has the image down to the tiniest detail. His slacks are white and stain-free and looks as if they’re shining under the spotlight. The coat he’s wearing is accented with gold trim, and there’s a princely posture that can be noted in Jinyoung’s straight back and upward tilted face. His words sound both foreign and familiar at the same time. The prince-like voice is perfectly captured in the inflection of each word, and Mark’s heart sings at everything coming out of Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Wow,” Jackson says whenever Jinyoung comes out from the curtains. Mark feels a thousand times that.

In the end, Mark is sure his heart stopped at least twenty-eight times from the absolute perfection of the performance.

To say that the play is magnificent is an understatement. The level of professionalism exuded from each member of the play was up to par. To finish it off, the members all come to the center of the stage individually, then holding hands, looking as exhilarated as Mark feels. In unison, the Drama Club bows, and suddenly the auditorium explodes with cheers. But Mark is the first to stand up, and he claps until his palms sting and roars until his throat feels sore. Single roses and flowers come raining down the stage, and the grins on each of the members’ faces show how much they truly appreciate the audience and their support.

Mark’s whole body feels giddy from the whole thing, because fuck yeah, they just saved the Drama Club. And the performance was amazing, and the audience was amazing, and Park Jinyoung was the most amazing out of all of them.

“I’ll be right back,” Mark says to Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom.

Mark hurries to his car, nerves crackling from every part of his skin. This feels monumental somehow, as if things can truly change tonight.

He opens the door of his car and is greeted by appreciation objectified. There it is, the big bouquet. Mark grabs it from the passenger seat and inspects the whole set to make sure that every little stem and every tiny leaf is perfect.

The bouquet consists of white gardenias, a symbol of joy and good luck, and of sweet and secret love. It is decorated with deep-blue irises, to represent good news. And topped with light-pink roses, to signify the desire and passion building inside Mark’s entire person.

True to Jinyoung’s word, Mark really did purchase a bouquet that cost more than he would like to admit. He feels silly, almost shy, at remembering the price of this set of blossoms. But the cost of these floras pales at how much Jinyoung means to Mark.

And it’s with these happy thoughts that Mark sees Wonpil lifting Jinyoung.

He has to look more closely to see whether this truly is happening. And sure enough, there Wonpil goes with Jinyoung, not just lifting, but spinning them in celebration. Jinyoung is wearing a delighted expression that Mark thought was reserved for him only, a smile going from ear to ear that Mark thought Jinyoung shows only to him.

And all at once, Mark feels the walls of the hallway caving in. He suddenly feels stupid and dumb and inadequate and unworthy of love.

He sees Taehyung walking by in all the madness and immediately grabs him.

“Wha-”

“Taehyung,” Mark says quickly. “I need you to give this to Jinyoung.”

Mark hands over the bouquet.

“I just need to not be here right now.”

Taehyung looks confused at the whole situation. “Are you sure?”

Mark nods and wishes he hadn’t done that because he feels light headed from the action.

“Should I say it’s from you?”

“Sure,” Mark replies. “Thank you, Tae. I owe you.”

Before the other boy can even answer, Mark is turning around and is speed walking to the closest bathroom. He thinks the food he ate from afternoon is coming back up from his stomach. He can almost taste the bile in his mouth. His eyes feel really itchy, and Mark can feel the tears that he knows is building up behind them.

When Mark find the closest restroom, he immediately enters one of the stalls in case somebody comes in. He doesn’t cry, or at least he tries not to.

He doesn’t even know if Jinyoung still likes Wonpil. Sure, he apparently had a crush on him before, but Jinyoung did say that he was over that now. But is he? Mark is instantly reminded of the scene from the mall, Jinyoung subtly flirting with Wonpil. Jinyoung flirts with Mark too, right? Or is that just Mark projecting what he wants things to mean. Jinyoung has never expressed any interest in Mark before all of this, so there’s really no reason to say that that’s the case.

But it could have changed in the time that they’ve been fake dating, right? It obviously did for Mark. Though before this, Mark always did think Jinyoung was one of the prettiest boys he’s ever seen, but he didn’t like him like that. He didn’t want to actually date him. Who knows if that’s the case for Jinyoung.

There is only one fact here that is proven, and that is Jinyoung’s crush on Wonpil, whether it’s in the past or still in the present, it was there in Jinyoung’s feelings. Everything else other than Mark’s affection for Jinyoung is unknown and supported only by speculation. And this speculation is rather skewed as Mark may have a tendency to resort to wishful thinking.

Nonetheless, Mark is jealous and slightly heartbroken. Admitting it is both liberating and confining. Liberating because Mark can flush them out of his mind in acknowledgement, but as it leaves his brain, these dark emotions insert themselves into the corners of Mark’s heart, until Mark feels imprisoned by them.

He’s snapped out from his pondering when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Mark sighs in annoyance. Whoever it is can fuck off. But one look at his screen has Mark’s chest feeling tight.

It’s from Jinyoung.

_To: Markie-Poo  
I got your flowers; where are you?_

Just looking at the notification makes Mark feel dizzy and bittersweet. For one, he thinks it has a sense of longingness there that he’s not sure if he’s just making up. But he’s not quite sure if he’s ready to face Jinyoung yet.

After all, two thirds of their agreement have been fulfilled. The first of which was getting Yugyeom and Bambam together. The second, which they just accomplished just a while ago, was to save Jinyoung’s Drama Club. The third. Well, let’s not talk about things that have yet to happen.

There’s a sense of finality in facing Jinyoung again, as if facing him in person signals the beginning of the end. And oh god, he doesn’t want this to end yet, not when he already feels to invested in whatever relationship he has with Jinyoung. Mark thought Jinyoung may have felt it too, with those soft touches and sweet talks and cheek kisses reserved for Mark and Mark only. But now, he’s not so sure, not when he’s seen him looking blissful at being lifted by Wonpil. God, just thinking about the image of them makes Mark want to punch the wall.

So he does.

The loud bang echoes in the bathroom and pain explodes from where skin and bones collides with hard tiles. Mark knew he was vain. Mark knew he could be impatient sometimes. He knows he has the capacity to destroy and obliterate and self destruct. He knows he has all of these imperfections, but he didn’t realize greediness was one of them.

God, is he greedy. He’s totally selfish when it comes to Jinyoung’s soft touches. He is absolutely greedy when it comes to sweet talks with Jinyoung. Mark is especially ravenous when it comes to cheek kisses coming from Jinyoung’s plump lips. And he is insatiable concerning texts and calls and any form of communication from Jinyoung.

And fuck, he forgot about Jinyoung’s text. With unsteady breathing, he sends Jinyoung a reply.

 _To: Princess_ (Yeah, he changed Jinyoung’s name on his phone, sue him)  
_Sorry, princess. Felt a bit sick so I went to the bathroom. Don’t worry I’m coming_

Mark stares at the mirror for a long time, sees the bitter face of jealousy looking right back at him.

He washes his face for an entire minute, hopes the clean water can cleanse him from these filthy thoughts. Mark starts on his way back to find Jinyoung, but as soon as he opens the bathroom door, he sees that Jinyoung is already waiting by the entrance. The bouquet of flowers is held safely by Jinyoung, one hand on the handle and the other arm almost cuddling it.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greets awkwardly. “You okay?”

Mark immediately hugs him, feels satisfied at the lack of distance between them, but also not content enough.

“You did so well, princess” Mark whispers into Jinyoung’s ears. “So well. I’m so proud.”

Mark feels Jinyoung exhale and then Jinyoung is embracing him back just as tightly.

“Thank you.”

They don’t let go. Mark refuses to. If Jinyoung wants to them to separate, Jinyoung will have to do it first. Mark wants this moment to go on forever. It’s half a minute before Jinyoung coughs and releases Mark. And so Mark pulls back as well.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just deep in thought.”

Mark takes Jinyoung’s free hand, the one not holding the bouquet.

“It looks like you’ll definitely be keeping the Drama Club,” Mark says softly.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung smiles at him. “But we still need to get you that crown.”

To heck with the crown. All Mark wants now is a place in Jinyoung’s heart.

“Yes.” Mark says and is careful not to put an emphasis on the next sentence.

“We do.”


	8. Puckeruparama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm finally back! And I made a twitter! Follow me [@bamnyeongs](https://twitter.com/bamnyeongs) yo! Please, I'm a lonely bird and just want mutuals to yell with whenever GOT7 does stuff... Haha. Anyhoo, I'll be finishing this story by Christmas :') Trust. We don't have a lot left as Prom Night is coming up! Woweeee! I hope I didn't lose all my readers lol. As usual, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!

It’s just a week before Prom. Mark is not on edge, okay? It’s not his fault the paper he was writing on found its way on Bambam’s face when the younger boy wouldn't stop talking. They were supposed to be studying for goodness sake. Nor was it his fault that his shoe flew to Jackson’s torso after basketball practice when he playfully whipped Mark with his jersey.

“Dude what the hell is wrong with you?” Jackson huffs as he picks up the shoe and tosses it back to Mark.

“What’s wrong is everyone is being annoying this whole week.” Mark spits out, biting his lip.

“Markie, you’re the one who’s been annoying. You’ve basically had a stick up your ass since the week started.”

Mark gasps, affronted.

“I do not,” Mark snaps back as he puts on a fresh set of clothes. Does he?

“Is it because Prom is right around the corner?”

Mark ponders on this for a second. No, that’s not quite it. He shakes his head.

“Then is it because of Jinyoung? Because, you know, it probably wouldn’t hurt to just say your feelings.”

He shakes his head once more. No, he can’t just waltz in and do that. Or can he?

“I suppose it’s a mixture of both,” Mark supplies, crossing his arms.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Jackson asks.

“I can’t,” Mark insists.

“Why not though?”

“Well, for one, I still do want to be Prom King. Imagine if he doesn’t return my feelings and calls the whole thing off,” Mark reasons. He’s worried about this a lot. “If we break up and the public finds out, it’ll either make it him look like a bad guy for using my popularity for the show, or I’ll look like a villain for breaking his heart right after it. It’s a loss-loss.”

“It could be win-win situation if he returns your feelings,” Jackson emphasizes with a roll of his eyes. “You’re like, the total package, dude. Smart, good looking, popular, could use some meat on the ass but that’s another story.”

Mark hits him on the arm. “I’m being serious here.”

“First of all, ow. Second, I’m being serious too. If I wasn’t into chicks, I’d totally date you.”

Jackson is giving him a look. “All homo.”

Mark shudders.

“You give me a broner,” Jackson says as he gets closer to his face. “My heart, it goes broki-broki for you.”

“Oh my god, stop.” Mark says, biting his lips to keep himself from laughing.

Then there’s that glint in Jackson’s eyes that shows he’s got an idea. Knowing Jackson, this could either turn out really well or really badly, and he sure hopes it’ll be the former.

“Okay how about this, a bet,” Jackson smirks as he puts his hands on Mark’s skinny shoulders. Great, a fake relationship _and_ a bet. Can this get any more cliché? “If you win Prom King, you have to confess your feelings, that way you’re not stuck in limbo.”

Mark ponders for a bit, throwing the idea around in his head. It’s not the worst idea—if Jinyoung doesn’t like him the way he likes Jinyoung, it’s already senior year anyway. He’ll only have to endure the awkwardness until graduation. And he’ll be on a high if he wins, surely that confidence can carry over to a grand confession, right? As for his broken heart, that’s something to worry about later on.

“And if I lose?”

“If you lose, you do nothing.”

“Nothing?” Mark asks suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Jackson smiles. “Anyway, stick up your butt all gone?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

***

If anyone asked Jinyoung what the easiest thing he’s done this week, he’d have to say passing out flyers. It takes almost no effort. He’s simply stands in the hallway, making small talk with all the people stepping by. He’s wearing a Mark and Suzy pin as he’s done the past couple of days. He thinks he looks proud to be wearing it too, as any boyfriend is supposed to be. Which is why he’s slightly taken aback when Mark comments on it.

“Honestly, princess, you don’t have to do that.”

“But I do though,” Jinyoung insists as he hands out flyers to students walking by. “It wouldn’t be fair since you helped bring in a lot of the crowd for the Spring musicale.”

“If you’re sure,” Mark shrugs.

“Positively,” Jinyoung says firmly before facing Mark. “I also told the whole drama club to wear them too.”

“Why?” Mark asks incredulously, and Jinyoung looks back at him with mild confusion.

“Am I not allowed to play the supportive boyfriend role?” Jinyoung snorts.

“It’s not that, it’s just--I really, truly appreciate it.”

“You sure do have a funny way of showing it.” Jinyoung smirks. “Anyway, no need to be so mushy. Part of the deal remember?”

“Right.” If Jinyoung didn’t know any better, he’d think that Mark’s whole mood has turned for the worse, if the sour look on his face is anything to go by. And Jinyoung wonders what exactly he had done or said to upset him.

Not that he cares. Or whatever. It’s bad publicity to see one half of a couple to have a bad mood, that’s all.

Jinyoung lets him cool off for a bit, turning instead to the students who seem to show even the mildest of interest in what Jinyoung has in his hands. He makes small talk with all of the people he’s given a flyer to, making sure to tell them to vote for Mark and Suzy and ending it with a quick wink. When he runs out of flyers and his right eye twitches from too much winking, he deems enough time has passed to approach Mark again.

“Hey, I just had a thought.” Jinyoung begins.

“Yeah?” Mark replies instantly, though devoid of the usual sugary excitement that exudes from the older boy.

“Well, I was thinking since we don’t have homework to do today and no exam to study for, maybe we should bake some cupcakes or cookies to hand out for tomorrow. Since Prom is the day after, it’ll make quite a lasting impression.”

Mark looks at him for a second before slowly nodding.

“Okay, yeah, let’s do that. How does my place sounds?”

Jinyoung thinks he sees Mark’s blank expression show a hint of a smile, and that shouldn’t make him as giddy as it does.

“Sounds great!”

***

Jinyoung watches with wide eyes as Mark’s veiny arms move in a swift, circular motion. This surely isn’t the first time he’s done this.

Mark catches his eye for a second and gives him a crooked smile as he continues what he’s doing. Jinyoung knows Mark looks good, has always looked impeccable, but the way he’s staring at Jinyoung with his arm moving scandalously, makes him look devilishly handsome.

There’s white streaks on his face too, and Jinyoung has to shake his head to get those dirty thoughts away.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Jinyoung asks in a slow, careful voice.

“Is it obvious?” Mark asks lowly, voice thick like honey.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung licks his lips.

“Can you hand me more of the flour?”

Jinyoung does what he’s told, but he stalks over closer to Mark to have a closer view at his baking skills.

“Like what you see?” Mark teases.

Jinyoung simply answers with, “Can you teach me?”

To which Mark replies with a smirk. He goes around the younger boy, and Jinyoung can feel his warmth coming closer to him. Sure enough, Mark is standing right behind Jinyoung, breathing heavily on his neck as takes Jinyoung’s hand and picks up the whisk. Jinyoung can see Mark’s other hand gripping the table, effectively trapping him between Mark and the desk.

It’s the first time he’s thought that he doesn’t quite dislike the heat of Mark’s body.

“So you just take the whisk and beat the eggs like this.”

Slowly, Mark moves their hands in the same motion he was doing earlier. It feels weirdly intimate like this, with the two of them practically touching from neck to knees.

“Good.” Mark comments, and it’s right by Jinyoung’s ear. It makes him shiver.

Mark steps away from him, and Jinyoung almost whines at the lack of distance between them. Which, what?

“T-Thanks.” Jinyoung swallows. He thinks Mark does too.

“I need to use the restroom.” Mark says suddenly.

“Me too.” Jinyoung says quickly.

“What?”

It takes a second for Jinyoung and Mark’s words to register, and once it does, Jinyoung mentally smacks himself.

“I mean, not together.”

“Right,” Mark laughs awkwardly before gesturing towards the bathroom. “So I should-”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Okay.”

Mark walks past him, and Jinyoung almost deflates at the weird tension that’s built up in the room in the last couple of minutes. He leans against the wall for a second, surely needing support because holy damn, what the fuck are they doing? What is _Jinyoung_ doing? There are many reasons why lusting over Mark is a bad idea, a really, really, really bad idea. But not one of them is coming up to Jinyoung mind right now, even as he closes his eyes and pinches his nose.

Why? This will just make a mess of things. It’s not like he likes Mark. Or does he? Sure, the boy is unfairly attractive, but he’s always been unfairly attractive so that can’t be it. Maybe it’s because Jinyoung is simply a lustful man? Though that’s certainly true, it doesn’t explain why he wants to devour or be devoured by Mark on the dining table right now. He supposes getting to know Mark on a deeper level, being able to see him as more than the annoying hot guy from class, is getting to Jinyoung. Because he’s sweet, amusingly so, especially to those he cares about. And he seems to be a genuinely kind person, other than those times before all of this when he would tease the hell out of Jinyoung for no particular reason. And he’s not dumb; in fact, Jinyoung will say that Mark is even smart, what with his good gpa and being in Jinyoung’s class.

Jinyoung shakes himself out of his Mark-centric thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself, Park Jinyoung_. This is not the right time or place for this.

It takes a while before Mark comes back, and when he does so, his face and tips of his hair are damp with water. Darn his traitorous heart for beating so quickly at the sight of it.

“Your turn.”

“Hmm?”

Mark giggles. “It’s your turn to use the bathroom.”

Oh, right.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung says quickly before walking away. He breathes a sigh of relief when he gets inside. Sitting down on the toilet, he brings his face to his hands.

No, no, no. Crushing on Mark Tuan, Mark freaking Tuan was not part of the deal. The deal was to save his Drama Club, win Prom, and get Yugyeom and Bambam together.And then they’d go their separate ways. Right? There was no talk about feelings. Or at least if there was, Jinyoung has missed the memo.

He stands up and flushes the toilet for effect before standing in front of the sink. His reflection looks back at him with a blank expression, and Jinyoung bites his lips and looks away. He washes his hands, warm water feeling amazing against his skin.

He didn’t have time to appreciate his surroundings when he entered as he was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, but now that he’s calmed down, he takes a look around. The bathroom has a warm feeling, tiles glinting a light peach color. There’s a small vase and a flower on top the toilet backrest, its soft lavender petals matching with the towelette hanging on the towel rack. A hint of oceanic scent wafting around, and Jinyoung takes a deep breath to slow his beating heart.

When he deems enough minutes has passed, he steps out of the bathroom to face Mark once again. Mark looks surprised when Jinyoung comes back, as if the older boy had convinced himself that Jinyoung wasn’t returning.

“Hey,” Mark tries.

“Hey, yourself.”

Mark clears his throat. “I put a batch of cookies in the oven already.”

“You added chocolate chips, put scoops of raw cookie dough on the pan, and placed them in the oven all while I was in the bathroom?”

Mark giggles. “Yeah. You kind of took a long time.”

Jinyoung did not. Did he? He supposes it makes sense, seeing at how Mark reacted to him coming back.

“Do you have more pans?”

“Absolutely.”

Mark and Jinyoung got into a quick rhythm, with Mark making the cookie mixture while Jinyoung adds chocolate chips and scoops them into the extra pans. They work in relative silence and minimal conversation, and two whole hours pass by. In the end, they’ve exhausted their chocolate chip stock and calls it a day.

“Last batch?” Jinyoung asks.

“Looks like it,” Mark answers. The oven dings to alert them that the previous batch has finished. They’ve been baking the batches for 10 minutes each, which means they have at least 10 batches with a dozen cookies in every batch. That’s a lot of cookies.

Mark takes out the latest pan of cookies and places it on the counter.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Mark asks and gestures towards the oven.

Jinyoung shrugs and settles the last pan into the oven.

He jumps up on the counter facing Mark, and lets out a sigh of relief. “Whew, finally finished.”

“Yeah,” Mark smiles crookedly. “Thank you.”

Jinyoung snorts. “You’ve been saying that a lot lately. I’m not used to it.”

“Have I?”

“Absolutely.” Jinyoung answers quickly. “Didn’t realize you were so polite.”

“Excuse you, princess. I’m plenty polite.”

Jinyoung laughs at Mark’s offended look.

“How are you feeling?” He asks as he swings his feets, hands planted at his sides.

“Why do you ask?” Mark questions, eyebrows furrowed.

“No reason. Just that everyone’s saying you’ve been acting strangely annoyed at everything, so I wanted to dig a little deeper.”

Mark huffs. “Have I really been that bad?”

“Not that I’ve noticed.”

Mark thinks to himself after that, letting a minute pass in silence. Jinyoung is quietly grateful for the lack of conversation. He’s staring at Mark when the older boy shakes his head like a dog and looks back with intent.

Mark gulps and begins to walk towards Jinyoung. There’s a shift in the atmosphere, sparking with an intense aura that has Jinyoung feeling nervous. Each step makes Jinyoung’s lungs constrict until Mark is right up against him, until Jinyoung finds it incredibly difficult to breathe.

“Mark, wh-”

They’re inching closer towards dangerous territories, but Mark isn’t stopping. And to be truthful, Jinyoung can’t stop himself from wanting Mark this close. He knows he shouldn’t, but the last few weeks have been good to him. The last few weeks have been good to the both of them, to be honest. And Mark? Mark’s not that bad. He’s not a bad person, genuine in the things that he does. He’s also pretty smart, and pretty funny, and pretty pretty. And-

Mark’s lips are on his. His lips are on Jinyoung’s, and they’re both sighing into it, as if this moment was the one they’ve been waiting for. And in a sense, it kind of is. In a sense, this is their first kiss. The other kisses? They’re not like this one. Those kisses pale in comparison. Those kisses were in public, in full of view of everyone, showcasing their fake relationship to the whole world.

But this kiss? This kiss is private. This one is just for them, and it feels anything other than fake. Mark’s beating heart. Jinyoung’s own that calls back in the same melody and just as loud. They’re beating in tandem, harmonized. It feels good, and Mark snakes his arms around Jinyoung’s back. It tickles, but Jinyoung doesn’t care, because fuck it. He has feelings for Mark, has probably had them ever since Mark stood in front of the whole school with the giant teddy bear in hand, confessing his Fake LoveTM to his fake boyfriend.

So he lets himself be held, settles one arm around Mark’s neck and places his free hand on his cheek. Mark shudders from the touch, but Jinyoung doesn’t let their kiss break when he does. He dives in even deeper, kiss sloppy with spit, but it doesn’t matter because Mark is kissing back with just as much hunger if not more. Jinyoung is about to bite Mark’s bottom lip when-

_Ding._

The cookies are done. The cookies are finished, and so is their sweet moment.

Mark slowly steps back, breathing heavily. Jinyoung is out of breath too, as if the make out session took plenty out of them. Which, yeah. But also, does this mean that Mark has been harboring feelings for Jinyoung? He doesn’t have time to ask because Megan walks into the kitchen, eyes tired but looking lovely nonetheless.

“Oh, Jinyoung! Mark didn’t tell me you were coming?”

The two boys look at each other, at a loss for words, minds blank except for the kisses they gave each other just moments before this.

“Ah, yes.” Jinyoung croaks out, his voice coming out gravelly. “I-It was a spontaneous thing we decided right after school finished.”

And as if Megan senses something, she simply nods and goes back out to leave them in privacy. Mark goes takes the cookies out of the oven, and there’s a warmth pooling in Jinyoung face that’s he’s sure is not caused by the heat from the oven.

“I think it’s time for me to go,” Jinyoung says. Mark looks at him strangely, almost sad. And Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do with that information. Too many things happened right now, too much he has to ponder on, and he can’t make decisions and think clearly when Mark is pouting at him like that.

“Okay.” Mark forces out a smile. Jinyoung is thankful.

They ride in silence, and the drive feeling a lot longer than it usually does. That’s the funny thing about time, it stretches when all you want it to do is go by as quickly as possible.

“Thanks for the ride,” Jinyoung says, wringing his fingers. He’s itching to get out of the car. So when Mark nods, one hand behind his neck, Jinyoung swiftly pushes the door open. But before he manages to fully step out, Mark grabs his hand.

“Wait,” Mark tries, voice low and unsure.

“Yes, Mark?” He says throatily. A few seconds pass.

“Nothing. Just… see you tomorrow.”

Jinyoung squeezes Mark’s hand.

“Good night, Mark.”

And with that, he pulls away and walks out.

***

Mark’s not shaking, nope. His hands are just vibrating from nerves. He’s holding a white rose boutonniere for Jinyoung, one that matches with Mark’s white vest, while he wears a red rose one to match Jinyoung’s. The door is bigger than he remembers from the last time he stood up here, when he and Jinyoung ran away from his mom and they went on their not-date date.

Thinking about that whole day makes him smile and feel fluttery all over again. It feels like so long ago that they went suit shopping, like so much has happened, even though it’s only been two months. And in a way, a lot has transpired since then. At least, a lot of drastic things, and Mark realizing his feelings for Jinyoung is the most drastic out of all of them.

Jinyoung. Mark is sure Jinyoung is behind that door, somewhere in that house, hopefully waiting for Mark. Ready. But not ready the way Mark is if the way their day ended two days ago was anything to go by. He looks at the boutonniere in its case, fragile, more of an offering than a present. With a strong sigh, he knocks on the door.

He thinks a whole lifetime passes before someone twists the doorknob. His heart leaps out of his chest, and then the door is opening.

It’s not Jinyoung, but rather a younger, female version of him. In a periwinkle blue dress stands a tall Sooyoung, and Mark is sure this family must have royal blood running in their veins because wow. Her hair is up in a bun, woven in an intricate pattern. It’s decorated with soft purple gems that match her long dress. She’s wearing thin golden jewelry, wrists, necks, ears and all, finished with a shawl scarf of the same shade. And Mark wonders if he’s bisexual and chooses not think about his sexual orientation lest he ponder on it forever.

Mark clears his throat.

“You look amazing, Sooyoung.” Mark compliments her.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” she says. Mark now knows that harsh sarcasm runs in the family.

Mark chuckles nervously.

“Right.”

He bites his lips and rocks back and forth on his feet.

“Is Jinyoung ready, by any chance?”

“Yes.” She answers, but she doesn’t move out of the way. “Do you remember what I told you last time you came here?”

How could Mark forget? He was so scared he almost wanted to barf.

“That if I hurt your brother in any way, you will twist my balls until they rip off my body and feed them to the starving dogs in the animal shelter.”

“Peachy.” Sooyoung smiles brightly and makes way for him to enter. “Wait here, I’ll get him.”

She goes upstairs and disappears into the hallway. He takes a look at the living room, notes the vases of flowers near the fireplace. Mark remembers those. They’re the flowers Jinyoung received after the performance, though they don’t look as bright or as lively as they once did. With a pout, he realizes Mark’s bouquet is not a part of the decoration. He’s about to inspect them closer when someone from the kitchen entrance speaks up.

“You must be Mark.”

Mark spins around, taken by surprise. Jinyoung’s mom is pretty, regal in a way queens usually are, head tilted high with an air of confidence that screams danger to anyone who wants to mess with her or her family. The Parks are an interesting bunch, for sure.

“Ah, yes, I am.” Mark, unsure as to what to do, bows in front of her. He thinks he did the wrong thing when she starts laughing at his actions, and there’s a deep flush creeping up to his cheeks when he stands up straight again.

“Oh my, I didn’t mean to laugh, my boy.” She giggles into her hands as she stalks closer to him. “I just thought it was adorable that you were so polite.”

Mark gives a small smile.

“Well, you’re as pretty as Jinyoung described you,” She says as she stops in front of Mark.

Mark reddens and chuckles nervously as he did with Sooyoung. She places a hand on his elbow, and then the atmosphere turns heavy suddenly, almost palpable in a frightening way.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Mark,” Her tone is lower, more hushed, yet she’s speaking to him with a smile and crescent eyes. “I love my son very much. And if I hear about any skullduggery on your part or if you cause my son any type of pain, I will make it my mission to cause you the same amount of pain ten times over. Are we clear?”

Mark gulps.

“Crystal,” he says with fake confidence.

“Perfect!” Her tone sweet and melodic, as if the last fifteen seconds never even happened. “Please bring him back before 1:00 am or I will be angry. And trust me, you don’t want a Park angry.”

The Park family really makes Mark nervous for all the scary reasons.

“Mark!” Jinyoung shouts his name in surprise. Mark looks up at him. Jinyoung is smiling shyly as he makes his way to the stairs and glides down like a princess does, hands on the rail and looking at his dress shoes. His face isn’t framed with his usual glasses, and instead, his brown eyes shine in the light the way amber beads do in sunlight, a dark hazelnut with specks of gold.

His hair is styled such that it’s slicked slightly back and to the side, showing off his forehead in the best way possible, with his eyebrows neatly plucked and eyelashes with a slightest hint of mascara on them.

His lips look more pink than red and Mark wants to kiss it to see if they taste as fruity as they look. Fitted slacks make his legs look longer than usual, teeth big and bright like pearly whites in a toothpaste commercial.

“Hey,” Jinyoung simply says, right when he reaches Mark. Mark never knew that one word could make his knees as weak as they feel right now.

“Hey, princess.” Mark swallows. If there were any questions about his sexual orientation earlier, boy, it’s long gone now. He’s definitely Jinyoungsexual. “You look-”

Jinyoung smiles softly as he waits for Mark’s words.

“You-uh you look… really good.”

Really, Mark? Really? That’s the best you can come up with?

Jinyoung laughs.

“Stumped for words, eh? I’ll take that as a good sign.” Jinyoung teases cheekily as he pats nonexistent lint from Mark’s lapels.. “You clean up pretty well yourself.”

“Well, the Prom King can’t be upstaged by his date now, can he?”

“Whoa, don’t get ahead of yourself. You’re not Prom King yet,” Jinyoung says. And ugh, Jinyoung looks so captivating this close. Mark is just simply taken aback by how pretty he looks. He finds himself lost in Jinyoung’s eyes, nose, lips, and a call back to reality shows that Jinyoung was watching him just as much. They snap out of their daze when Mrs. Park releases a sharp cough from the side.

They immediately take a step back from each other, feeling like children caught with their hand stuck in the cookie jar.

“Let’s get photos of you two, shall we?”

“Mom, that’s not necessary,” Jinyoung starts with both hands in front of him. “Isn’t that right, Mark?”

Mark, for his sake, wants to stay alive thank you very much, and disagreeing with Mrs. Park seems to be a step in the wrong direction. At least that’s what he tells himself when he agrees, stating that “Actually, I think a picture of us would be very nice.”

Jinyoung turns to him so quickly, Mark wonders how his neck hadn’t snapped.

“This is betrayal,” Jinyoung narrows his eyes at him, but Mark just laughs lightheartedly.

Mrs. Park spends five minutes taking photos, with Mark and Jinyoung being ordered to do different poses in different locations of the house.

“Okay, Mom, I think we have enough photos now,” Jinyoung tries weakly.

Mrs. Park chokes a soft sob before walking towards Jinyoung and covering his cheeks with her palms and pinching it repeatedly. “I can’t help myself. My baby is such a handsome young man now.”

Jinyoung sputters before whispering a “Not in front of Mark, you’re embarrassing me.” Though Mark thinks that was intended for him to hear, so he decides that he won’t tease Jinyoung later about it. Maybe.

“Okay, but we really do have to go now, Mom.” Jinyoung says, reluctantly pulling his mother’s hands down. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Okay, okay.” Mrs. Park flicks a nonexistent tear. Be back before 1 am, you hear me?”

“Yes, mother.”

She turns to give Mark a stern look.

“Yes, Mrs. Park.” Mark bows.

And with that they turn to leave. As they close the door, they hear a bubbly Sooyoung asking Mrs. Park if she _can have a boyfriend, pretty please, Mom, with sugar on top_ . The last thing they hear is Mrs. Park’s shrill of _absolutely not_ which gets them both laughing.

Mark opens the car door for Jinyoung, gesturing the younger boy to come in with a small bow.

“For you, princess.”

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes, but Mark is pretty sure he saw a slight curve of lips before he closed the passenger door.

“I want all of those photos we took, by the way,” Mark says as soon as he enters his car. “I bet we look good. High school power couple and all that jazz.”

“You think so?” Jinyoung asks absentmindedly.  
“Babe, I know so.”

Mark stiffens up, and from his peripheral, it seems Jinyoung tensed a bit as well. It was the first time Mark had used the pet name, and though he found it rather suiting to his tongue, he’s not sure Jinyoung’s ears are all that happy to hear them.

“Don’t call me that,” Jinyoung says after an awkward cough. Mark gulps, trying not show on his face the dejection that he feels. He didn’t think it was that offensive, honestly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Jinyoung whispers, staring at his own lap, looking shy. And Mark wants to take a snapshot of this scene and keep it in his head forever. “I just mean that I…”

The rest of the sentence is muttered so low that Mark isn’t sure he quite heard it correctly. But his heart is beating at a ridiculous speed right now, because he thinks he heard-

“What did you say? I didn’t quite catch that.” He tries nervously, biting his lips with a mixture of eagerness and hope pooling in his stomach.

Jinyoung looks up at him and narrows his eyes once more, though Mark is used at the daggers that it barely makes him flinch now.

“I said…” Jinyoung looks embarrassed once more, but this time he doesn’t look at his lap but directly at Mark. “I said I like ‘princess’ better.”

Mark bites his lips in case his mouth acts on its own and start yodeling about how much he feels for this boy in front of him. Mark is surprised at how calmly he nodded back at Jinyoung because his brain is basically screaming because what?

“As you wish, princess.”

Mark begins to drive, one arm on the wheel, the other resting just between them. There’s this suffocating presence just boiling in the atmosphere, and Mark finds himself sneaking glances at Jinyoung during red lights only to find the other boy doing the same.

Mark wonders if Jinyoung has thought about the kisses they share while baking. Because Mark sure has. A lot. He’s replayed that moment so many times, that he’s pretty sure he can reenact it if need be. Another look at Jinyoung has him feeling giddy with nerves. And if Mark isn’t mistaken, Jinyoung seems to be as nervous as he is, and that makes Mark thrilled with the possibility that Jinyoung’s feelings might reflect his own.

“Nervous?” Jinyoung asks, smiles as soft as his voice.

“Me?” Mark giggles. “Never.”

It’s right there. His hand is literally just inches away from Mark. All he needs to do is simply reach out and simply revel in the warmth emanating from Jinyoung. It’s just them though. What excuse would he have for holding Jinyoung’s hand? But their kiss also was done in private, and that didn’t have an excuse. Just do it.

He’s about to bring his limbs closer to himself when a voice sounding eerily like Jackson’s taunts him.

Do it, you won’t.

Mark begs to differ.

_Bet._

He holds his breath, hand reaching out towards Jinyoung. He’s not looking at where his hands is going, is the thing. Sue him for being a careful driver. Jinyoung squeaks, and for a second, Mark wonders what’s happened that made Jinyoung squeal like he did. So he looks at where his hand landed, and goddamn, he honestly didn’t mean for it to go so close to Jinyoung’s crotch.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean? my hand… your crotch! I wasn’t-”

“Mark,” Jinyoung commands breathily. “E-Eyes on the road please!”

“Right! Of course. Yes. Let me just-” Mark brings his other hand to the steering wheel, cheeks feeling hot from embarrassment. He looks at Jinyoung quickly and sees that tips of his ears are just as red as his blushing cheeks.

Mark exhales. “My bad. I didn’t mean for my hand to-” Mark gulps. “To go so close. I only meant for it to reach for your hand, I swear.”

“It’s okay.” Jinyoung answers. Though Mark can tell his voice is a note higher than usual. “I had no intention of making such a high pitched noise. I was startled is all.

They drive to the venue in silence once again. When they arrive and park, Mark takes a deep breath.

Everyone’s going to be there, his friends, his teammates, his rivals. Gods, Jongin and his posse are gonna be there. And they’d all be sucking up to everyone for those last minute votes. This is going to be messy, Mark is sure. This is gonna be a night for the ages, one Mark would not forget.

Surely, a Prom full of drama.


	9. Promadrama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this is it! This is the last chapter! I kind of hurried with writing this, so I hope the ending doesn't feel tooooo rushed :c Thank you so much for the people who have been with me since the beginning. This was my longest fic by far, and I can't believe I was able to put all of those words into a document and make a story out of it. I couldn't have done without any of you, so thank you for keeping motivated. And lastly, thank you Markjin for giving me the content I live for :')  
> Happy holidays! Follow me at my twitter [bamnyeongs](https://twitter.com/bamnyeongs)!!! Until next time!!!

Jinyoung steadies his breath when they walk out. It’s fine, no biggie. Mark Tuan just touched his crotch, that’s all. Nothing to worry about. Not like he would do it again. But if he did, Jinyoung thinks that’s fine too. Which, what? Does that mean that Jinyoung wants him to do it again?

No, no, no. Just that, he supposes that he’s not opposed to it. Or whatever? Ugh, this is giving Jinyoung a headache.

Jinyoung already feels stressed, and they haven’t even entered the venue yet. But if there’s anything Jinyoung will take pride in, it’s his fierce determination to get what he wants.

The unofficial title of being Valedictorian? Jinyoung is has that in the bag, even if both Seulgi and him have the same GPA. Saving Drama Club? Crossed off his checklist! Class President? Well, that one didn’t turn out exactly as he wanted, but he still achieved Vice President so that has to count for something.

And now, Mark. Jinyoung wants Mark. He wants the older boy to hold his hand a little longer, kiss his cheeks a little softer, and hug him a little tighter.

“Ready?” Mark asks, holding out his arm.

“I think you should be asking yourself that.” He declares with a smirk as he loops his arm around Mark’s. They walk towards the entrance, taking in the pleasant atmosphere hovering around them like fog in slow motion. More than half the student body has to be here, if the fullness of the parking lot is anything to go by. When they reach the passageway leading into the hall, Jinyoung’s jaw almost drops.

Fuck Jinyoung’s ass. The whole place looks fantastic.

The door that leads inside is covered in balloons, colors ranging from snowy white to winter blue and every shade in between. Sparkly paper snowflakes hang from the ceiling in various sizes, some as small as Mark’s hands, others twice the size of Jinyoung’s head.

Mark and Jinyoung provide their tickets and identification to the person at the entrance. They both give him a showy grin before he gives the nod to go ahead.

Jinyoung pulls Mark along, arms still locked together. He feels the faint thrum of the music that’s certainly playing inside the venue. The walkway connecting the entrance to the atrium is pretty short. The carpet is a mild navy blue that’s littered with fake snow. Jinyoung looks down at his attire and then at Mark’s matching one. As if having the same thought, Mark asks Jinyoung the question floating in his mind.

“Why are we wearing red and white again if the theme is Winter Prom?”

“Because, Markie, we look good in red and white,” Jinyoung answers as he clutches Mark’s arm a bit more snugly. “Plus, we’ll be standing out.”

“Standing out isn’t always a good thing, princess.”

“Tsk. Mark, please. Royalty must always stand out.” Jinyoung squeezes his arm and pulls him along excitedly. “Now come on, let's find our friends.”

There’s a grand staircase to walk down on before they can reach bulk of the party. White branches are scattered about the place, and Jinyoung thinks they’re supposed to look like snowy branches. Numerous round tables are placed meticulously around the place, all covered with a white lace tablecloth. Aquamarine vases filled with white roses act as centerpieces of each table, surrounded by sapphire colored battery-powered candlelights. The chairs are also covered in white, each tied with a beautiful, big, cerulean bow.

Jinyoung has to hand it to Seulgi and the planning committee for pulling off such a breathtaking display. Does the school even have enough money to pay for all of this shit?

“Princess.”

Jinyoung was so mesmerized by the decoration that he didn’t realize Mark had let go of his arm. The older boy is now on the first step, hand held out like one would to royalty, smiling toothily at Jinyoung.

“Markie-poo,” Jinyoung bows before taking his hand. As he does so, Mark bends down to kiss it, and Jinyoung feels electricity run up his veins from where Mark’s lips touched his skin. They descend the stairs together, sticking out like a sore thumb with their red and white suits on a blue and white background. The air around them feels heavy, and for a few seconds, it seems as if all the eyes are on them. There’s a collective hush gathering around the crowd, as if their presence required the full attention of the student body.

“Finally getting treated the way I’m supposed to be,” Jinyoung jokingly whispers to Mark, even though he’s nervous from so many pairs of eyes watching them. The older boy giggles, and it’s such a cute noise that Jinyoung still wonders how such an innocent sound can come out of someone so strikingly handsome.

When they reach the end of the steps, everybody returns to what they were doing. And Jinyoung wonders if that’s how it was for everyone when they entered, looking at a giant sea of people, with their heart stuck in their throat.

“I think I see them,” Mark points to one of the tables on the far side. And sure enough, Jaebum and Youngjae are already sitting at one of the tables on the far side. Youngjae waves with his whole body when he sees them, grinning widely as he does so. Jaebum on the other hand is a little more reserved in his greeting, preferring to provide one short wave, a quick nod, and a strained smile.

The two make a beeline for their friends with suspicious ease. It was as if the crowd parted like the Red Sea, but only wide enough for the two of them so that the split isn’t too noticeable.

“Hey, guys!” Youngjae greets happily! He bounces off his chair and into his feet to give Mark and Jinyoung a hug. “About time!”

“We’re not that late, are we?” Jinyoung asks.

“I guess it could’ve been worse.” The younger boy answers.

Jinyoung goes to Jaebum and gives him a quick side hug, as the older boy pats his lower back reassuringly. They’re not ones who require physical reassurance as a validation of their close friendship.

“Where are the others?” Mark asks to fill the silence.

“Yugyeom and Bambam have gone to the dancefloor,” Youngjae points out. Sure enough, somewhere in the middle of the sweaty crowd, Jinyoung can see the tell tale hint of silver-blonde next to dark hair shaped like a coconut.

“Jackson isn’t here yet?” Jinyoung wonders.

“Not that I’ve seen.”

Just as Youngjae replies, the whole place lulls down to a hush. Sure enough, there’s a couple on the top of the staircase, and Jinyoung has to blink twice before being certain that the boy is none other than Jackson Wang. He sure does clean up well, bleach blonde slicked back to show off his smooth forehead. He’s donning an all white suit with matching pants and tie, a black button up shirt peeking out from dip of his jacket.

Next to him is a woman that emits her own shine, an undertone that’s not too bright but is evident if Jinyoung stares long enough. Her attire is as beautiful as it is simplistic, a white gown that tunnels out like an umbrella similar to the dresses worn by Disney princesses. The top is finished with pearl lining, her up in a plain half ponytail while the rest lay down her shoulders in gorgeous waves.

Ever the gentleman, Jackson holds out his hand. His date takes it, and as she does, Jackson bends down to kiss her hand the way Mark did with Jinyoung. They descend down the staircase in graceful manner, genuine smiles on display as they glide towards their table.

The woman is even more mesmerizing upon closer inspection. Her half ponytail is finished with two braids that meet at the back, dark hair sparkling with natural gloss. Jackson introduces her to everyone as Lee Jieun.

“Nice to meet you,” Mark says and dutifully shakes her hand. “I’m Mark, Jackson’s best friend.”

She gives him a soft, cheek-to-cheek and goes around to do the same with everyone. And when she gets to Jinyoung, he introduces himself as “Jinyoung, Mark’s boyfriend.”

It feels so natural to his lips now after saying it so many times in the last couple months. Maybe it’s the way it sticks to his tongue, like the lingering taste of Mark’s sweet kiss. Or the way it clings onto his lips, like Mark scent, a modest mixture of powdery wood, a dab of citrus, and the tiniest tinge of sage. Whatever the case, Jinyoung is so used to saying it now that he doesn’t mind letting the world know that Mark is his boyfriend.

During their first hour, everyone simply gets acquainted with Jieun as they sip on tropical juice. They find out that she’s from the rivaling school that the basketball team played against a couple of weeks ago. Jackson proudly announces that she a great singer, which causes Youngjae and Jaebum to snatch her up immediately for a deep conversation about music. Bambam and Yugyeom return from their dance extravaganza, faces glazed with sweat but grinning like lovestruck fools nonetheless.

They’re talking, and laughing, and having a smashing time until Bambam notices that Jongin and his posse are scattered methodically around the whole place, each of them talking to a group of people. At this, Mark bites his lip and wrings his hands, which Jinyoung thinks is a sign of anger and nervousness.

Yugyeom suggests doing the same thing, but Mark shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay,” he says coldly. “Let them beg.”

Jinyoung looks at him, confused. It seems almost like Mark is giving up, or at least showing less interest about the title of Prom King. Then Mark turns to Jinyoung and holds his hand.

“I’d rather enjoy my time here with my friends.”

Jinyoung feels a tight squeeze in his chest along with a tingly sensation buzzing on the surface of his skin. Mark’s eyes are on him, and Jinyoung senses the heaviness in them, an interesting combination of want, and need, and now. Just as he perceives it all, the beginning notes of an easy-paced song starts to play. At this, Mark gives him a cheeky smile and bends down with his hands out.

“May I have this dance?”

Jinyoung, noticing his friends’ eyes on him, almost chokes on his pineapple juice. He regains himself quickly though and arches his back and juts his chest out much like a prince.

“Yes, you may.”

When he grabs Mark’s hand, the older boy immediately pulls them towards the center of the dancefloor, once again the crowd parting for them like they’re the stars of the show. In the middle, Mark places Jinyoung’s hands on his shoulders as he holds Jinyoung by the waist.

“You look lovely tonight,” Mark compliments him. Jinyoung, refusing to feel embarrassed, accepts it with ease and agrees.

“Yes,” he replies. “I certainly hope so.”

Mark giggles, but doesn’t say any more. As the silence between continues, Jinyoung begins to feel the urge to keep the conversation going, to retain Mark’s attention on him and him only.

“Were you expecting me to say more?” Jinyoung challenges.

“No,” Mark says simply. “Just basking in your beauty.”

“Silly,” Jinyoung snickers and slaps him lightly on the shoulder. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were flirting with me.”

“Not at all,” Mark replies, rubbing the spot where he just got hit.

Jinyoung then takes Mark’s chin in his hand and tilts it up. “And if I didn’t know any better, I think you want me to flirt back.”

“I was fishing for compliments, princess.”

Jinyoung leans in, lips grazing the tip of Mark’s ear.

“It’s not good to lie, Markie.”

Jinyoung pulls back, heart stammering in his chest. Even under the dim lighting, Jinyoung can see how Mark’s cheeks begin to redden.

They spend precious minutes just dancing with each other, talking about all the things that have happened in their short time together. How Mark’s grade in Chemistry, despite not doing well on the exam, is a lot better than the track it was bound to go down on. How Jinyoung’s popularity and overall number of acquaintances had increased thanks to being paired with a certain basketball player. They talk about how some folks in the drama club are becoming friends with some of the basketball players. They talk about how Sooyoung had threatened Mark the first time he came over, a fact that shocked Jinyoung.

They reminisce about the beginning, how it all started with the meeting with Principal Park and how Bambam and Jinyoung literally ran into each other. The middle, when they went on to The Little Bird’s Nest Café. When Mark fake confessed to Jinyoung with the whole school watching. When they went shopping. When they kissed after basketball game. They talked about this and that until there’s nothing left of their journey to talk about other than now, this moment right here.

During this whole talk, people have said hi and bye. Yuju from glee club, Jinyoung’s cute underling Doyoung, even his previous crush Wonpil. Some folks also made small talk like Mark’s teammates, Mark’s friend Taehyung, even Suzy and her date. Sooyoung also waltzed by, as well as the cheerleaders. They all wished Mark good luck, and both Mark and Jinyoung thanked them.

A glance at the clock shows that a couple of hours have passed, but it only felt like minutes to Jinyoung. Time has this annoying habit of ticking by too quickly when all you want it to do is to extend as long as possible.

Until now, Jinyoung has his arms around Mark, and they’re swaying to the music. Staring at each other, this close, just like this, has Jinyoung shivering with nervous energy. It’s like the colors of the surrounding tones down to a mellow gray, the music playing around them rolling down in a descending arpeggio. Nothing else seems to matter other than Jinyoung and Mark and the places where they touch.

And there’s that feeling again, of pieces falling into place, of things feeling Just RightTM. It’s similar to what he felt when he locked lips with Mark while baking cookies. But this sensation is softer, just as real but far more pleasant. While the other one was filled with passion, this one is filled with comfort and sincerity. While the other was full of intense heat and strong desire, this one envelops them in a blanket of warmth that shields them from the immediate vicinity.

Jinyoung so badly wants to speak, ask the many questions running around his head, but he’s afraid of ruining the moment. Not only that, he’s scared of the answers that Mark will give. The way Mark is looking at him now, with stars on his lips and the moon in his eyes, has Jinyoung weak at the knees.

“I don’t think I ever properly thanked you,” Jinyoung whispers as they glide across the dancefloor. Mark gives him a crooked smile.

“No need to thank me for gracing you with my good looks.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“Thank you for that too.” He laughs lightly. “But really, on a more serious note… We would not have had that big an audience if it wasn’t for your help.”

Jinyoung flushes at the concentrated look that Mark is giving him. Mark for his part, seems satisfied with watching Jinyoung, so the younger boy can do nothing but wait for Mark to answer.

“And on a more serious note… It was my absolute pleasure to be your fake boyfriend, Park Jinyoung.”

He doesn’t miss the way Mark emphasizes fake, as if the word is as dirty as it is insignificant. He feels his heart beating faster with every second, yet feels it calming down to a softer rhythm as they dance, which is impossible. How can his heart pump faster and slower at the same time? He’s not sure. But what he is sure of is the warmth of Mark’s breath near his face. What he is sure of is the overwhelming desire to close the distance between them.

Mark brings up a hand to caress Jinyoung’s cheeks, his thumb swiping just underneath his eyes. Jinyoung’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Mark move infinitesimally closer, eyes squinting at a spot just under Jinyoung’s lower lashes.

“Are you wearing concealer?” Mark asks, grinning. Jinyoung can’t help but giggle at the sentence that started it all. He thinks back to that day, what felt like forever ago, when his whole world came crashing down due to the principal’s ultimatum. He wonders how everything would have occurred had Mark and Jinyoung not gone with this plan, how agonizingly slow his months would have gone by.

“I most definitely am,” Jinyoung says, smirking. “Looks like you could use a bit, to be frank with you.”

Mark scoffs. “I do not.”

Jinyoung looks around to find his friends. Jaebum and Youngjae have their arms around each other closeby, Bambam and Yugyeom chatting away near the wall, while Jackson is keeping Jieun entertained near the punch. He seems to be doing a swell job as she’s constantly laughing with her mouth behind a gloved hand. But seeing a glimpse of Jongin with his date has Jinyoung thinking about more important things than his growing feelings for Mark Tuan.

“So.” Jinyoung licks his lips. He notices that Mark’s eyes flick ever so quickly at the action.

“So.”

“When are they going to announce who wins Prom King and Queen?”

Mark shrugs. “Hopefully soon.”

“What do you think about your chances of winning?” Jinyoung probes.

“I think… I think whatever happens happens,” Mark says thoughtfully. “If I lose, I lose. If I win, I win, but hopefully it’s the latter.”

“Whatever happened to the cool and confident Mark Tuan?”

“Princess, you thought I was cool and confident?”

Darn Jinyoung for falling into that one, so instead he opts for sincerity. “Totally.”

It seems that honesty from Jinyoung catches Mark off guard, most probably expecting a witty retort of some sort.

“He’s still in there somewhere,” Mark answers. “Just underneath all of the layers.”

Jinyoung takes two handfuls of Mark’s suit and pulls him forward, a rush of courageous energy flowing through him.

“ _These_ layers?”

Mark laughs. “Yes, those. But also imaginary ones.” Mark takes Jinyoung’s hands and gently pries them off his clothes. “Not in public, princess.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “You wish, Markie.”

Mark doesn’t answer, simply stares at Jinyoung with dark, clouded eyes. He’s been doing that a lot lately. And the younger can’t do anything but gulp and feel flushed from such an intense stare. His throat feels dry, but he needs to say something or else he’ll crumble under Mark’s sharp gaze.

Fortunately, a new song starts, and Jinyoung uses this to his advantage. The music is silvery and hushed, a ballad about feeling warm during the harsh bite of Winter’s chill. It’s fitting for the Prom’s theme, yet also strangely fitting for Jinyoung’s situation, meeting someone during the end of an unkind Winter who then became his Spring.

Jinyoung has his head resting on Mark’s shoulder, hands tied around Mark’s lower back, with Mark doing the same. Their feet move of their own accord, but there’s no discord between their movements, just rhythm and rhyme. Jinyoung likes the heaviness of Mark’s head on his shoulder, feels warm in Mark’s arms, hopes Mark feels just as safe and sound. They sway to the easygoing beat, focused more on each other rather than their slow dancing. There’s a hazy atmosphere that surrounds both of them, like entering a dreamy state with sparkles and snowflakes swirling around them.

The sweet song gradually comes to a finish, but Jinyoung doesn’t let Mark go, glad that Mark doesn’t want to do so either. However, their moment is interrupted when the static of the mic reverberates around the venue.

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” The host asks after the song finishes. The crowd cheers. Apparently, everyone is doing swell.

“It looks like they’re about to decide the winner,” Jinyoung breathes out and steps back a bit, feeling nervous all of a sudden. It’s the final lap, the moment of truth.

“Let’s not talk about that,” Mark says. “Let’s talk about more important matters.”

Jinyoung furrows his brows. What’s more important than winning Prom King right now? Isn’t that what they’ve done all this for, what they spent their precious time working towards? The light at the end of the tunnel. The end goal. The end... It feels bitter in Jinyoung’s mouth.

The crowd laughs at something the host says, but Jinyoung hasn’t been listening. As soon the laughter dies down, the person on the mic speaks up again.

“Can I please have all Prom Royalty contestants to the stage?” He says. And oh gosh, Jinyoung’s heart does a somersault. This is it, this is the moment they’ve been waiting for. He turns back to Mark, eyes questioning.

“What can be more important than being crowned Prom Royalty? During Prom night, no less?”

“What happens after it.” Mark answers, eyes unwavering. His lips are set in a flat line, face unreadable. Jinyoung never knew Mark had such a poker face.

“What happens when all of this is over?” Mark continues, gesturing at the wintry stage and the talking host while the Prom crowns are settled beautifully in the center. Mark then takes Jinyoung’s hands in his, and Jinyoung feels the jittery energy thrumming from the older boy’s fingertips. “Win or lose, what are we going to do after this?”

Jinyoung doesn’t know. Contrary to what people believe, Jinyoung doesn’t know everything, doesn’t have an answer to every question or a solution to every problem. Apparently, Jinyoung takes too long to think, because he sees Bae Suzy at the corner of his eyes waiting anxiously for Mark.

He wants so much for whatever this is to continue, for their fake relationship to lose that first word. He wants things to be official, as real as this all has felt. Jinyoung wants, once and for all, for them to be true to themselves, to their feelings, and to each other.

“Well, after that,” Jinyoung starts, squeezing Mark’s hands, heart threatening to beat out of his rib cage. “After that, I guess it’s time to stop pretending.”

Jinyoung doesn’t have time to expand on his answer because Suzy steps up close to them, graceful smile plastered onto her face. “Are you ready, Mark?”

Mark turns to her, as if surprised that other people were present.

“We’re the only ones they’re waiting for.” Suzy explains. And sure enough, when Jinyoung looks up, every contestant is there. Jinyoung gives Mark’s hand another quick squeeze.

“Good luck.” Jinyoung whispers sincerely.

Mark looks longingly at him, eyes shiny, and gives him a soft smile. “Thank you, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung’s breath catches. That’s the first time Mark has called him that, and he doesn’t know whether he should celebrate or feel worried. He should make clear what he meant by his reply earlier. Jinyoung can talk to him at the end of this whole thing. But for now, he can only watch Mark walk away with Suzy, eyes following them as they make their way to the stage.

The host is saying something, probably making small talk or some other nonsense. He doesn’t care, only cares about one person up there. Mark is standing next to Suzy, back straight and majestic. Their visual prowess really is stunning. They look like real life modern royalty.

“Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between,” the host begins. “The moment we’ve all been waiting for…”

Jinyoung surveys Mark, willing for him to look back here as well. And like responding to a beacon, Mark finds Jinyoung’s line of sight. Jinyoung gives him a smile and a thumbs up, Mark replying with a furrowed brow and a nervous, close-lipped smile.

“The crowning of this year’s Prom Royalty!”

The crowd screams in excitement. This truly must have been a tight race. Jinyoung for his part keeps his attention to Mark. He produces a bow and arrow made of finger hearts and shoots one towards him. The older boy catches it with a smirk, holds it in his hand for a couple of seconds before stowing it safely in his suit pocket. Jinyoung bites back a grin.

“And the winners are…”

***

Mark Tuan doesn’t think he’s ever known the satisfaction of being validated by love. Being the youngest child, one would think that he is the most fussed over, the one whom mom and dad took care of the most. But that’s not the case. Quite opposite, in fact.

His eldest sibling received the most love out of all of them, but even that doesn’t compare to the affection and devotion that a regular parent should give a child. Mark’s parents were workaholics, still are, and that’s why his family is rich. His parents are never home.

Funny how the amount of love a child receives is inversely proportional to the number of hours their parents spend working.

Mark remembers his birthday party when he turned 6. It was supposed to be a great time with great toys and great fun (that was what his parents promised), but he realized he didn’t know any of the kids that came to his party. The children who attended were the sons and daughters of his parents’ partners and coworkers. The only people he knew were his siblings and his parents. Not even their cousins and aunts and uncles showed up. A dull ache invaded his chest when, by the end of the day, nobody even offered to play with him. When Mark became older, he realized that the reason he slowly lost contact with his extended family was because his parents chose money over them.

He remembers spending the summer alone when he was 8 years old. Looking back, it seems like grade school is a time integral for social interaction, but Mark just was not good at interacting with people. Especially not with snot-nosed children who Mark swore were spawns of Satan. Which was why when summer break started, he had no plans of going out to play with anyone. Instead, he spent his time collecting mosquitoes by the creek and keeping them as his pets. Sadly for him, they died rather quickly when he left them in the mason jars. He cried every time one of his mosquito pets would stop moving and lay supine at the bottom of the glass. He didn’t know why he grieved their small deaths; they’re just bugs afterall.

He remembers Christmas when he was 12, getting so many presents from his mom and dad. Mark thought that would be the time when they all finally start spending time together again, sure the the happy holidays would ignite a spark on a candle long burnt out. All of the presents they gave him were materialistic, game consoles and video games, even a brand new computer to spend his precious time on. His two older siblings received materialistic things as well. They don’t really play with him, his sister too busy with her new high school drama and his brother already busy with college. Later on, he realized that he has nobody to invite over to play these video games with, and finds that while playing alone makes you really skilled at games, it also just makes you feel really lonely.

There were so many instance in which Mark felt alone, but not many memories of feeling happy and satisfied. Which is why this is so important to Mark. He will no longer wonder what he had done to push his parents away. He will no longer ask what was wrong with himself. Because if he wins this, he’ll know that the fault is with his parents and not in him. If he wins Prom King, he’ll feel validated.

But most importantly, he’ll win the bet. And he’ll tell Jinyoung, about his affection for him, this deep emotion that runs deeper and wider than any river known to man. And Jinyoung will hopefully accept him, and this feeling of loneliness for the past 18 years will finally go away. Go away.

So Mark closes his eyes and folds his hands together. He takes a deep breath, hopes, _prays_ that the name that comes out of the announcer’s mouth is Mark’s.

***

“Jongin and Seulgi!”

Mark’s heart plummets. The smile on his face weighs him down. His limbs feel weak, arms and legs similar to jelly. He just lost. Oh god, he just lost.

He looks at Jongin and Seulgi receiving the crowns, eyes seeing through them. Everybody claps, even Mark. His hands do it on their own. The smile on his face is hard to keep on though, but he tries anyway. It seems the cards were simply not in Mark’s hands. He feels dizzy.

Jongin and Seulgi do their traditional Prom Royalty dance in the center, but all Mark can think about right now is the fact that he lost. Suzy squeezes his hand, but he merely gives her a sad smile, an expression that he’s sure mirrors Suzy’s.

He turns to the crows and catches Youngjae and Jaebum’s eyes, both of whom look apologetic. He sees Yugyeom and Bambam by the wall they’ve cornered themselves into, looking shocked and confused. Jackson has a worried expression on his face. Fuck, Mark lost. He lost the title. He lost the bet. Oh my god, he probably also lost Jinyoung.

Oh god, Jinyoung. He looks the most mournful, the least happy, as if he feels Mark’s raging emotions. A dangerous combination of anger, sadness, and regret.

The contestants get off the stage one by one, and Mark finds himself gravitating towards Jinyoung. Who else can console him other than the person he’s been with most in the last couple of months? Who else can make him feel better, be better, other than the boy who he’s had affection for since probably the beginning?

He may have lost the bet, but fuck, Mark isn’t going to sit by and let Jinyoung pass him by.

“Jinyoung,” Mark calls as soon as he gets close.

“Mark,” Jinyoung’s arms are around him as soon as he gets near enough. “I’m so sorry, Mark. You totally deserved it. You-”

“It’s okay.”

Jinyoung pulls back, arms still around Mark’s neck.

“Of course, it’s not! There’s no way you would have lost. I bet he threatened people to-”

“Princess, it’s okay.” Mark tries.

“But-”

“Jinyoung-ah,” Mark attempts once more, this time caressing his cheek. It seems to get Jinyoung’s attention. “I need to get something off my chest before I chicken out.”

At this, the younger boy quiets down. His eyes are big and wondering.

“Before any of this, I usually took pride in being brave.” Mark begins. Jinyoung gulps. “But there’s just something about you that holds me rooted to the spot when I want to move, shuts me up when I want to speak.”

Jinyoung blinks. Mouth open, but no sound is coming out, so Mark continues.

There’s so many things he wants to say but fails to express, how Jinyoung has been in his mind everyday. How almost everything he senses is Jinyoung. Jinyoung who looks as dashing as any prince, sharp and soft in the right places. Jinyoung who possesses his own elements that can change the chemistry in his general vicinity. Jinyoung who can wreak havoc upon any city, more powerful than Mother Nature and Father Time combined.

There’s so many things he can say, can list a hundred reasons why Jinyoung is amazing. But Mark doesn’t want to be vague, wants to be as direct and as clear as possible. He can’t manage to get this wrong, so he settles for a simple message. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Princess,” Mark whispers, lungs overworked from breathing so hard. His voice is rough from it. The chatter dies down to a soft hum around them, but nobody is paying them any attention. Mark is grateful because this moment is reserved for them and them only. He looks directly at Jinyoung’s eyes, wants convey the utter truth and certainty of his next statement.

“I like you.” Mark’s voice feels a little raw. Jinyoung looks at him with confusion, then shock, then finally deep adoration. “Will you please be my boyfriend? My real boyfriend?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer for a bit, seemingly content in watching Mark in front of him. And Mark isn’t sure if he’s done the right thing by confessing, but he can’t back out now, not when his heart and happiness are on the line. Thankfully, Jinyoung doesn’t keep him waiting.

Jinyoung is a good actor, but Mark thinks he knows him well enough to know when the boy is acting. And this? This isn’t actor Jinyoung. He’s biting his lips, eyes moist and big and searching.

And then Jinyoung’s lips are on his. They sigh into it, feeling at home. This moment is what Mark has been waiting for, a kiss initiated by Jinyoung. Jinyoung brings them closer by wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck, as if afraid that this moment is evanescent. Mark knows the feeling, so he pulls Jinyoung into a tight embrace, arms warm against Jinyoung’s lower back. And it feels real. Mark’s loud heart, Jinyoung’s trembling hand. It’s more tangible than the sweat dripping down his forehead. Time slows down to let them enjoy this moment, and Mark is thankful that time is on their side.

“It would be my pleasure.”

***

Their friends go up to them during the end, giving them sympathy for his loss. But Mark is fine. He’s better than fine, he’s great. Fuck the crown if it meant that he can be Jinyoung’s boyfriend instead.

Mark and Jinyoung make it back to the Park residence by 1:00 am, where Jinyoung asks him if he’d like to stay over. Mrs. Park says that it’s okay as long as they keep the door open, so Mark doesn’t say no, content with this new Jinyoung who wants him for his own.

Upon sleeping over Jinyoung’s place, Mark discovers four new things.

First, the bouquet of flowers that he provided for Jinyoung after his Spring performance has its own corner in Jinyoung’s room, along with the other gifts that he had given him. And this fact has him heady with the thought that even back then, Jinyoung felt enough for Mark to keep his gifts in it’s own exclusive place.

Second, talking to your person until the sun takes a peek to start a new day is truly relaxing. They reminisce about their last few months, how they’re thankful that it started with the fact that Jinyoung stole his sister’s concealer. They talk about that first date at the Little Bird’s Nest Café, how Mark had been jealous even from that first time. They also talk about Jinyoung’s waning crush with Wonpil, to which the younger replied honestly, Markie, I’ve been over it. They look back at their antics, Mark’s daily use of the word princess, and how much Jinyoung liked it. Secretly, of course.

Third, sleeping at night feels a lot warmer when you share body heat with a special person. Mark thinks that the way Jinyoung snores lightly with his eyes fully closed and mouth slightly open is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He may or may not have taken photos, but that’s for him to know and for nobody else to find out.

And fourth, kissing Jinyoung is really, truly, most definitely fun.


End file.
